


Luke/Vader Drabbles

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, side-reylo, some have multiple parts, these focus on Luke and Vader, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles on the relationship between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lipstick

Darth Vader loved that his son was exploring his Nabooian heritage. While it had pained him exponentially to even discuss his deceased wife, when Luke had looked up at him, his face practically a clone of hers- how could Vader possibly deny a request, even one so painful?

“Where was Mother from?”

“Naboo, in the Chommell sector.”  
His son nodded,

“Leia said it was beautiful, but I’ve never been.” Gently, he placed his black gloved hand on Luke’s face. 

“Would you like to, angel? Your mother’s family would want to meet you.”  
The blue eyes he used to have now looked up at him, gazing through the lens of his mask, so open and happy. 

“What if they don’t believe I’m her son?” While Vader knew what to look for to see Padmé in Luke, most wouldn’t. 

“Show them this,” pulling out the necklace a little boy made for a queen, he deposited the Japor snippet into Luke’s hand.

“They still live on Varykino in the Lake country. Her name was Padmé.” Through the incredibly annoying lens, he saw Luke’s pale pink lips mouth the name  
‘Padmé Skywalker.’

Luke had promised to com him when he landed on the planet and while Vader absolutely loathed to not see Luke, it was a necessary sacrifice. A boy deserved to know both his parents.

“Thank you, Father.”

Two standard weeks went by that Luke spent with the Naberrie's. They, obviously, welcomed him with open arms. Through the force, Lord Vader felt his son’s insurmountable joy and love.

When Luke returned on board the Executor, his Father was relieved to feel Luke’s excitement to be back at his Father’s side. 

After dropping his belongings in their shared quarters, the last remaining Jedi knight joined his father on the bridge where he’d been waiting. As a Nabooian- or rather half, Luke was dressed properly. He had tight pants with a loose evoian silk shirt, the front stitched with a moon from the Nabarrie’s family crest and his face had only the slightest touch of make up -including red lipstick. The color deep like blood painted onto his face. It was a sight Vader found to be incredibly lovely, bringing out the deep blue of his son’s eyes. 

“I’m pleased to see you once more.” Luke’s smile made the darkness of the last fortnight bearable.

“Same. Thank you for letting me go.”

“Of course, anything to please you, angel.”


	2. Contact Lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't colored contact lens ruin everything?  
> Vader's about to learn that maybe they don't.

Luke, like his father, had eyes that reflected the bluest of skies. Luke’s, when Vader looked at them would hold so much love, devotion and trust it would often drive him half mad with desire and lust. While it had taken incredibly long for Luke’s eyes to no longer hold fear- or even hatred for the man who was his father- as well as his enemy- it had been well worth it.

His son’s eyes always were so expressive, especially at the height of passion. It was one of the few reasons Vader was fine that Luke hadn’t been raised on Coruscant- surrounded by all of those back-stabbing politicians as well as Palpatine? No, Luke would never have become the man he was if he had been given the upbringing he deserved. At least now, Vader could change his son's standard of living to the proper exalted level his station deserved. 

So when the time came for his angelic son to go undercover in disguise and forced to dye his golden hair black and wear green eye contacts, the Dark lord of the Sith was none too pleased.

“We hope to see you again, soon Lord Skywalker.” Admiral Piett said to his commanding officer's son, wishing the rebel-turned-imperial-but-not-really goodbye, clearly nervous about being aboard the ship without the only sentient being who could calm the Empire’s second in command's infamous's rages.

Luke gave the Admiral a small smile, and shook his hand. While at first, Luke had shown minimal if any respect for anyone within the Empire- the last Jedi considered Piett a friend now. 

“Same to you.”

Lord Vader lead his son away from the bridge to their private hanger where their uniquely made ships were stored. Instead of their shared force abilities, it was actually mechanics that had helped the two form a relationship which was less rebel and imperial and more son and father. Not to mention their other, un-platonic and decidedly un-familial, relations. 

As soon as the launch doors closed, Vader had pressed like against one of the cold durasteel walls- his mask thrown to the ground in the flurry of movement.

“You will finish your mission as soon as possible and return to me.”

Luke looked up at him those fake green eyes making Vader’s anger roll off him with the Force but he could still clearly see Luke’s devotion. 

“I will, Father.”

“If someone even looks at you, or even thinks of touching you, angel, I will destroy them.” Vader’s voice held no room for remorse or error. Luke knew the statement to be completely true- a mistake made by a officer when Luke first began living aboard his father’s command ship made that perfectly clear. Luke still wasn't entirely sure how Vader had used a lightsaber to make a human bleed but it'd happened.

He knew, without a doubt, that as long as there were two suns on Tatooine rising and setting that he belonged to his Father- body, heart and soul.

The look of absolute loyalty Luke gave made him decide that perhaps the contacts weren’t so terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seemed like the first chapter was enjoyed so here's another. Also ASephyLinedCloud - your comment made my life.


	3. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japor Necklace is quite meaningful, isn't it? Even when you're pretending your past never happened.

The necklace a foolish boy made for a Queen was buried with her. It was meant to have been buried with her. 

That foolish boy would grow to be replaced by a Dark Lord who could only question why another young boy had it.

Vader had seen the necklace pop out from the traditional light-weight Tatooine clothes and many other times on the security footage recovered from the Death Star. That, before he’d even felt how powerful the pilot was, had sown the seed of obsession within Lord Vader.

That young boy who held Padme’s stature and his own power- as he would learn later on when they flew against each other in the trenches of the Death Star. 

Later, Vader would also learn how his son would come to own the necklace and would later tell him how the necklace came to be. 

But at the start of his search, it was a simple Japor pendant that caught the Dark Lord’s attention as it once did a Queen’s.


	4. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charm was something Anakin had quite a lot of, didn't he?

As Anakin Skywalker, he utilized his charms and physical appearance to his advantage but as Darth Vader it was fear he used for nearly twenty years, as well as displays of his immense dark side power to get what he wanted done. 

In those twenty years there was not a single being Vader had actually cared for so when he was suddenly tasked with the mission of seducing one Luke Skywalker, Rebel Commander and Jedi in training, to the dark side it was one that required charm and not actions of physical force. 

Looking over his son’s sleeping form he mentally reviewed what he was going to do to encourage his light-based son to make him fall both into the dark and into his waiting arms.

Taking a seat next to his slumbering son, Vader noticed Luke turn towards him- a hand open and reaching for the comfort he likely never had as a child. 

Holding Luke’s smaller hand in his, Vader got a better idea of how best to manipulate the golden boy of the Rebellion into becoming the rightful Prince of the Empire.


	5. Tomb

“You’re kidding me.”

Leia and the rest of the Rebel Alliance High Command council could simply frown in response. All wearing matching looks of various levels of discomfort. Leia stood, taking a step towards her longtime friend and companion. Luke went from looking at her to staring at the now stilled hologram message. 

“Luke, you don’t have to go through with this- we can keep fighting."

“No, Leia. I just-Council may I request some time to think this over?”

The rest of the Council nodded- with this request and Luke’s past with Vader it was the very least they could do.  
Mon Mothma stood, always the representative of their council. 

“Of course, Master Skywalker though we do request you return with your answer soon. We have received no promise on how long Vader was willing to wait.”

The young Jedi master nodded, still obviously troubled as anyone in his situation would be. Though it was for reasons the rest of the council did not know. They couldn’t know otherwise they would definitely have thrown him from the alliance, stripped him of his command and declared him a traitor to the rebel alliance. 

Luke walked out of the council room, one hand firmly clenched on his newly made lightsaber. 

Han- Vader was promising Han and the opportunity for peace talks all in exchange for one simple thing. 

Him. 

It was driving Luke half mad with questions. He knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter- for Leia and for Han, he would sacrifice everything even his morals.  
Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith was asking to marry Luke Skywalker, his own son though no one else in the Galaxy knew it- except Luke’s mother and only the Force knew where she was. 

Luke had a feeling he knew what had likely happened to her. 

Finding his way to their bases main hanger, the blonde walked over to his X-wing. As always, he found comfort in repairing it. Thinking back to his mother, Luke gingerly rubbed his neck for a moment, staining it with oil before continuing his work- not even noticing the stain or that he’d done it. 

Would Vader do that to him too? Crush his windpipe the second they got into a fight and with their different ideals- a Sith and a Jedi? They’d probably fight as soon as they were in the same room together like last time. 

Last time, when Vader had revealed Luke’s parentage after cutting off his hand. 

His hand still ached when he thought about it, his wrist burning like it had just been cauterized by the bloody red saber. 

“Luke?” Leia’s voice broke through his haze, the young princess kneeling down next to him by the wing of his ship. 

“You don’t have to do this; we can find Han without Vader.” He could clearly see the pain in her eyes, after she’d lost her planet and the man she loved- Luke couldn’t ask her to wait when he could ease her pain with his own sacrifice. That was the way of the Jedi after all, plus he’d been ready to die back then on Cloud City after their battle. 

‘That was why I did not want you to become a Jedi. You would sacrifice yourself for a second for a cause that would just as quickly forget your name.’

Vader’s voice appeared in his head- as it had been able to do ever since Luke knew of their connection. He had tried to create shields but nothing kept the Dark Lord from entering his son-soon-to-be-life-partner’s mind. 

‘Please leave, I did not ask for your input.'

‘And you will receive it anyway. Are father’s not under obligation to guide their son’s towards healthy and proper life choices?’

‘So you’re still playing that card. Weird considering you want me to marry you.’

‘Refrain from acting so humble, my son. I can look into your mind as easily as when you are awake when you are asleep. I know of the dreams you have and I plan to make them into a reality.'

‘I will not fall for your tricks. I know you desire my power and nothing else so stop trying to- ‘

Luke felt a wave of anger come through their connection via the force. It was a wave of anger, red with fury so harsh and powerful the young Jedi almost saw spots. 

“Luke!” Leia shouted, pulling him up as he had fallen. Brushing back his hair from his eyes, the rebel leader questioning what was wrong. 

“Vader is impatient with me, it seems.”

“What? How were you- can he get into your head?” Luke immediately saw the change from Leia his friend to Leia the rebel alliance leader. If Vader could see into his head- he may know the location of their bases or other rebel secrets. 

“Yes but he can’t see certain things- I can stop him from getting there.”

It was a lie- Vader knew where he was, he always knew exactly where Luke was. The only thing stopping him from sending an attack to the base was that the dark lord knew Luke’s answer.  
He knew Luke was going to agree to his proposal.  
It was the first time Luke had known Vader to demonstrate patience. 

“Luke I- “

“I’ve made up my mind. I’ll do it. For you, for the Alliance and the people we’ve lost.”  
Luke saw something in his friend’s usually cold brown eyes. He saw thankfulness for Luke’s sacrifice but fear so much fear for what would happen to the destroyer of the death star once he was in Vader’s grasp.  
She grasped him in a quick embrace, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“We’ll do everything we can for you, you will still be my best friend” 

“Thank you, Leia.”  
-  
That had been four standard months ago. Now the Jedi knight found himself on the planet Naboo- the home world of the emperor. Why the ceremony was happening here Luke could not say but he wasn’t upset about it. The planet was beautiful- if his last days of freedom were spent anywhere he was alright that they were being spent here. Better here than Tatooine.

“Master Luke, your presence is being asked of in the Royal Gardens.” On Naboo, they still used their pre-empirical government where they democratically elected Queens – though Leia had told him the Emperor would still have last say. 

The current queen, Apollina, was warm and kind when he had arrived on the planet about a month ago but since then he had spent most of his time by himself in mediation trying to become at peace with what would happen.

“Thank you, C-3PO. I’ll leave in a moment.” He’d been placed inside one of the wings for the palace while waiting for the marriage. 

He and Vader hadn’t exactly had a courtship as one would usually think of it. Vader had delivered Han to him when he had been finishing up his work within the Alliance.  
That was another aspect of their relationship, Luke could no longer engage in any Alliance work whatsoever- though the dark lord had begrudgingly accepted that Luke needed to still be able to communicate with Leia and his other friends within the Alliance. 

Slipping out of his rooms, the blonde made his way through the intricate and masterfully built palace of the capital of Naboo. It was so different from Tatooine but Luke couldn’t help but think in his darkest moments that it was just a gilded cage. 

While Luke had been in the palace for a month, it still took him a few minutes to find his way to the gardens. 

Waiting for him by one of the many fountains was the queen, decked in the usual Nabooian wear that seemed useless to Luke but still pretty.  
The Queen waved him over after he gave her a curt bow. 

“Master Skywalker, it’s taken too long but I have finally achieved permission to give my gift to you.”

“My lady?”  
Luke sat next to the young woman, an eye on his guards and one hand on his saber. Naboo may be a peaceful planet and the empire may no longer have a bounty on him he had been in the alliance too long to trust anyone here. 

“A forgotten history of sorts, one that is often banned from being discussed. Do you know of the separatists’ occupation of Naboo nearly fifty years ago?”

“I cannot say I have. Don’t take offense though, my lady. My home world was not equipped to provide education outside of fixing vaporators and making deals.”  
In his free time, Luke had been reading data pads on proper ways of address to queens as well as various aspects of Galactic history but he hadn’t heard anything about this.Though, of course, with the Empire's hands in everything, it wasn't that surprising that they had control over what was put in history books.  
The young woman smiled softly, an obvious pain in her silver eyes. 

“It’s not a time my people like to remember. It was before the Empire, when the Jedi still served the Galactic Senate. At the time, we had a queen unlike any other before and I doubt any queen will ever shine as bright as she. Her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala.” 

That name, it struck something in his mind but he couldn’t quite place it. 

Luke was sure he had never heard the name before but it struck a chord in him- reminding him of the times he had been scared as a child and his aunt Beru had comforted him.  
The Force was trying to tell him something but what?

“She refused to leave her people to suffer at the hands of the Separatists and was able to fix relations between the humans and the Gungans of our waters. She served two terms and when it was over, her people begged her to continue her rule but she refused.”

Apollonia stopped for a moment, looking away from Luke to somewhere else in the distance.

“Padmé was offered a world- she could have taken it and been deemed Queen for life but she refused. Democracy was her heart and she refused to let greed take that. Later, as a vote on whether or not create a galactic army should be used was brought to the Senate, Padmé had become a senator in order to continue serving and her vote would sway many other systems to her. This caused an assassin to attempt to take her life twice, after the second time she was assigned two Jedi guards.” 

Here, the queen rose, her many skirts flowing around her like the ocean’s waves. Following her, the two walked further into the gardens, back to where a mausoleum stood proud and white- made of corellian ivory likely. 

“You may know the guards’ names- they were Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.” 

His name made Luke’s blood run cold- the puzzle pieces were coming together and his mother’s identity was becoming clear.What else could be?

“When Master Kenobi left to find the source of one of the assassins, Skywalker took Padmé back to her home world and guarded her alone. The two were together for a long time, both young and about to be thrown into a war with only one another for company.” 

Apollina stopped in front of the building, a marble angel carved on the front, her arms over her heart. It was large and in the center lead up to by a set of curiously curved stairs was a black stone door. 

“She remained close to Jedi Skywalker even after they returned to Coruscant and both had their duties. When the Empire rose, Padmé was killed in the fray.” Here, she began to sound distressed,

“We never were able to find out how we lost her, we only knew that when she died she had recently give birth but no child was ever found.”

Apollina turned from the building to look at Luke. 

“This is a secret that only the Royals know of. The knowledge that she had given birth was never presented to the public and now I must ask you remain silent on the matter but it warms my heart to know you live.”

“Padmé- your Queen- was my mother?” 

His voice stuttered, and he couldn’t look away from the tomb- he wanted to go in to give his respects to the woman who birthed him and likely lost her life to the same blade that had taken his hand. 

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? You were born the day she died, you share the last name of one of her closest companions and while we cannot ask either one and her DNA files are locked away, I do believe that you are the son of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

“May I go in?”

He was already walking towards the door before the Queen got out of her answer. 

The inside held a stained glass window of a rose in front of double suns- Tatooine's? - allowing in the bright sunlight of Naboo to come in and light the darkness and show Luke the face of his mother. 

She was beautiful, her curly hair spread around her with blue flowers woven into braids all still bright as the day they were picked as the glass tomb kept the body air locked. This was his mother; the woman he didn’t have any memory of but had loved his father enough to have a child with him. 

He knelt down next to the glass tomb- he wasn’t aware of the dimming light or when Apollina left. Had Padmé seen whatever had happened to Anakin to turn him to Vader? Had she seen, or been apart of, whatever tragedy had forced the Sith Lord into the black suit that stabbed fear into every sentient in the Empire and Rebellion? Who was his Mother? Why had she loved Anakin? 

At some point he began talking, describing his life and how he badly wanted to know her. He talked to her about Leia and how the two would have gotten along so well- they actually looked pretty similar. 

Luke stayed there though the night, no longer talking but sitting by the side of the tomb, at some point he laid his head down and fell asleep. It was almost like a child’s desperate attempt to be close to a parent, like the pictures one sometimes sees of a newborn trying to cuddle with their unknowingly deceased mother. It was heart shattering to see, at the very least. 

This was how Vader found him late that night, his son curled up next to the glass where his angel was entombed. The glistening remains of tears staining his son's face. 

Here was his new angel. He could never stop his love for Padmé. Not as Anakin and certainly not as Vader, but now it seemed the Force was pushing him to Luke- to own the boy he helped create and savor the light he radiated. 

“You foolish boy- she would have loved you dearly.”Of that, there was no doubt. Fighting for democracy? Foolishly believing that people had the right sense to govern themselves? Who was he even thinking about at this point?  
Picking up the Jedi knight, Vader smiled behind his mask as Luke subconsciously curled into him. It had angered him at first- Luke not recalling their many dreams shared together- till he realized many of them were when he had been training somewhere where his master may have blocked them from Luke’s conscious memory. 

It would be a fine day when he found the Jedi Master who trained Luke so he could cut the traitor in half- Vader was almost positive that whoever it had been had played a role in the plot to make sure Luke wasn’t raised with him.

Bringing the sleeping Jedi, Vader mused over two separate thoughts. If Luke had been raised with him- as he should have been- would Vader still desire to have the child in his bed?  
To physically push him into black silk sheets which would contrast so lovely with his double sun kissed skin and have him scream in utter ecstasy? 

The other was much simpler- it was how easily Luke slumbered on while his supposed enemy moved him. Seeing the face of his mother- likely for the first time and finding out her history- had to have exhausted the Jedi. After the revelation at Bespin, the dark lord was well aware of how emotional his son was. 

As he brought the child into his chambers, the dark lord ignored the ramblings of C3PO who had somehow gotten into Luke’s possession. The Force was odd like that. Thankfully the blasted droid hadn't believed R2 who had easily recongized his mechanical touch as the once-Anakin Skywalker. 

Laying Luke down upon the bed, Vader stood above him for a moment. Studying the sleeping form as his chest rose and fell in small breaths. He could clearly see himself in the structure of Luke’s face and body but he saw even more of Padmé in him. 

Vader saw Padmé in the softness of his skin, the length of his body, and the light that swam over Luke like he was some kind of Angel. 

Luke was his- and as soon as he purged the ideals of Jedi from Luke’s psyche the galaxy would be theirs too. 

To Vader, Luke was His angel, his alone to own. Not the princess, not the Smuggler, no one else. 

The Dark Lord would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far- likely why it took so long to update. Thanks so much for all the kind words!


	6. Take off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke fights naked and I have to add the skysolo tag because of this chapter.

“You allowed that smuggler scum to touch you!’ Vader’s telepathic growl echoed strongly in the force, slamming into Luke’s mind, almost causing him to stumble. Han’s warm hands kept Luke steady, showing surprising levels of confidence and strength for someone who had just moments ago been preparing to deflower the Hero of the Rebellion until being stopped by the Empire’s deadliest soldier. 

The red lens of Vader’s mask seemed to stare directly into Luke’s eyes- the quiet hiss of Vader’s respirator the only sound in the empty valley Han had chosen to take Luke to. The Millennium Falcon parked not too far from them. 

The Blonde Jedi’s hand twitched slightly-using theFforce to call his recently made lightsaber to him. Despite the group of Stormtroopers behind Vader, Luke was sure they wouldn’t be allowed to harm him or kill Han. Han would likely serve as some kind of bargaining chip between himself and Vader. 

‘And completely consensual- so please leave.’

“Foolish boy- you clearly misunderstood when I said you were mine.” The Dark Lord spoke aloud for the first time since the initial occurrence. His words planted seeds of fear within Luke’s heart.

“I belong to no one.” The ex-farm-boy replied, a reflection of a long dead senator from Naboo. All the while, Han displayed enough anger for the both of them. 

“Luke ain’t no one’s property.” Something in that sentence made a wave of anger and hate flow from Vader, almost equal to Vader’s initial anger of seeing the two rebels in such a compromising situation. 

“You will not speak to me, smuggler.” The Dark Lord rumbled, a leather clad hand rose with a clenched fist. It didn’t take someone as smart as Leia to figure out what Vader was doing. 

Han quickly began to suffocate as the lack of air not coming in through his throat. 

Without a second thought, Luke activated his new saber, its bright emerald blade giving light to the darkening moon side. Utilizing Yoda’s teachings as well as the clear memory of their previous fight, Luke attacked. 

Using his other hand, Vader parried his son’s attack. Vader’s ruby blade against Luke’s created a powerful and likely deadly spray of sparks upon contact. 

‘A Jedi never attacks in anger.’ Luke thought, chastising himself but at the moment his anger didn’t allow him to care. At least not currently. 

“Stop this! You gain nothing from it!” Luke shouted reflecting Vader’s moves. He was getting more and more agitated that his father could fight him and force choke Han without compromising either action. 

“You are wrong, child.” That was probably about as much of an explanation Luke would be getting.

The Last Jedi was getting desperate. Han’s face was turning blue as his hands clawed desperately at his throat. The only sounds coming out were rambles of sound that probably translated to “Luke.” 

Trying one more route, he sidestepped Vader and gave himself to the Force. Allowing the ever familiar force to envelop him, its light and love filling his inner soul. 

Pulling the sensation close to him, Luke sent it outward to Vader. His training with Yoda allowing him to get this done in only a handful of seconds. The idea or motive had been to simply distract Vader but instead Luke’s power had been enough to push Vader back-hitting one of the large red-purple trees native to the Moon’s system. 

Han’s body dropped to the ground, his body desperately breathing in the stolen oxygen. 

Grabbing his lover, Luke helped Han get to the Falcon, using the force to black off the stun shots until Han was walking up the ramp. 

Sensing an attacked, Luke swiveled on his foot, activating his saber again to meet Vader’s. 

“Come on, Luke, we gotta go!”

“Start up the engine!” Luke replied, the indecency of fighting naked long forgotten to him.

The two kept up the fight, performing a deadly sort of dance, the Stormtroopers standing in as an audience. Until one of them, designated D7-K4, a trooper trained as a sniper took aim and shot Luke Skywalker straight on the back with a neon blue stun blast. 

His saber dropped from his now numb fingers, his blue eyes staring into nothing. He was practically the picture of death. 

While physically Luke could do nothing his mind screamed as the Falcon took off and his Father picked him off the ground like he weighed nothing. 

‘Sleep Luke, all will be well when you awaken.’

The trooper designated D7-K4 would be commended for helping Lord Vader in the capture of the rebel Luke Skywalker. 

As Luke slumbered in the chambers Vader had made for him, the past Anakin Skywalker played a difficult mind game: examining Luke’s subconscious. He slowly made it through the weak barriers Luke could not reinforce in his sleep. The Sith was looking for something he was not even sure would be there. 

Luke’s mind was vast and the deeper Vader traversed the more he began to despair. 

Until the Commander of the Imperial Navy found a shadowed corner, likely the result of his son trying to block the thoughts. Within Vader found the most erotic of ideas, of dreams, of secret pleasures. While it was unfortunately clear that Luke held some level of infatuation for the smuggler it dwarfed in comparison to what Luke dreamed of Vader.

There were so many different visions, so many different positions that he was actually surprised his seemingly naïve son even knew of them. 

A particular favorite involved Luke dressed in soft pink lingerie with a collar tight around his pale neck with himself treating Luke like some sort of pet. 

In the Force, Vader could feel Luke beginning to wake so in preparation to leave Vader pulled the images to the forefront so his son would have no choice but to come to terms with how he saw his father. Luke would come to accept that he belonged to Vader in every sense of the word. Vader was his father, his master, and his lover. Vader would be the only person Luke would ever need- his son would see the Order they could bring, would bring. 

The Sons of Suns would fulfill the prophecy of the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate this chapter but I needed to post something so I could say this. If you'd like a specific drabble, please leave a comment and I'll do my best to write something you'd like. However, it really should be Vader/Luke themed.


	7. The Pleasure District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has an idea and really wants to try it out.

“My Lord- my Lord Skywalker!”

Luke suppressed a groan as the Imperial guard, well one of them, caught up with him as he was entering the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor’s hanger. To be specific, he was headed to his modified X-wing that had not been easy to convince his father to allow him to keep on board. 

Thankfully, Luke had become skilled enough at certain mature techniques of persuasion that Vader hadn’t been able to say no when Luke asked again. Of course, Vader had been angered afterwards but nothing a harsh night didn’t curb. 

Harsh enough to not allow him to be able to train- Sith hells even move the next day. Of course, the last Jedi had enjoyed every second of it. 

“Yes, and please stop calling me that. Luke works just fine.”

The Imperial probably looked scandalized under the helmet he and his fellow Stormtroopers wore. Luke could feel it through the Force, something his Father had been able to teach him during their time together. 

“My Lo- “the trooper stopped short as Luke glared upwards.

Luke may have grown just barley an inch since the events upon the first Death Star, but he was still much too short to be a Stormtrooper. Something his sister, and even his father at times, delighted in making fun of him for. Though Vader usually would complement it afterwards, drawing him close and comparing the smaller frame to that of an angel’s.  
Luke never stayed mad long after that. 

“Luke,” the trooper, whose name Luke recalled as being Caden, continued. “Lord Vader has ordered that you no longer leave your quarters unattended after the disaster on Quindor 5."

Quindor 5’s events had been a thorn in Luke side since the moment he realized his father would probably kill him.

It had been just over half a year ago. Luke, along with his twin sister Leia, had gone down to the planet in search of the crystals said to be hidden within the deep caves. Leia had been insistent that they look for the crystals just as any Jedi in training to make their first lightsaber would. Despite that Vader hadn’t even wanted to train his two children with the Jedi arts (or that Leia wasn’t even a Jedi), Luke and Leia were able to wear him down enough to agree to a short and concise outing to the planet side. 

It had been the first time Leia had left Coruscant in months, and Luke the same save for his trips aboard the Executor which Leia had expressed no interest in joining. Though clearly aware of the relationship between her Father and Brother, the ex-Alderranean Princess said nothing. Instead, focusing on the plans they had made to dethrone the Emperor and her smuggler boyfriend. 

Once planetside, the two had gotten mixed up with some Alliance members who were making a base on the planet. While Luke and Leia both supported the Alliance’s cause, they couldn’t express it publicly in order to keep good terms with the Empire and no one knew who could be a spy. Therefore, Luke and Leia had to play the role of the dutiful son and daughter, especially Luke who was, by technicality, the heir to the Empire.Not that he had much interest in ruling without his Father. 

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith had been about as far from calm as could be when he had felt his children’s pain half a star system away. It had been a nightmare.  
Luke recalled vividly the looks some of the male rebel leaders had given his sister. The way they stared a second longer then they should upon her breasts and the white blouse she sported. 

Leia ignored most of them until one had gotten handsy. Leia killed him before Luke even had the chance.

Every group, it seemed, had good and bad people within.

Afterword’s, the Emperor had deemed it proper to finally formally announce the existence of the Empire’s Prince and Princess. The Children of Darth Vader and Queen/Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.

Of course, with the desire to keep the secret of Anakin’s identity, the family had devised a plan to fix the issue. Once going over it with the Naberries who had agreed discretion was of the utmost importance in the situation. 

The Family had simply been happy to know what happened to their beloved Padmé- even if what Vader told them wasn’t the complete truth.

The only person who knew, who still lived as Obi-wan had died long ago, was Luke. He’d been told in the darkness of their shared quarters, Vader’s armor off and Luke’s clothes scattered. Vader had held him close, the scent of their intimacy hanging on them and the room. The rough scared skin felt oddly comforting to Luke as his Father retold the account of what had happened. 

Luke had kissed his father’s brow and told him not to allow it to trouble him any longer. They were a family once more and changing the past was not possible.  
Since that day, Vader had begun to heal. Slowly at first but substantially enough that Vader had relented into allowing that night to have the lights on. 

Which had lead Luke to the situation he was in now.

“That was months ago, I am clearly capable of taking care of myself so please go, or dismissed.” 

His years spent on Tatooine, 10 of them to be exact, hadn’t left him. The years under the double sun had made him a Farm boy yet and he still hadn’t gotten a hold of proper military procedure. 

“We cannot do that sir, please if you would allow us to go with you-.”

“Oh right, because 7 fully armed Storm Troopers are totally inconspicuous.”

“Sir?” Another trooper, whose name Luke couldn’t be sure of, stepped up.

“Permission to speak freely?”When the blonde gave a curt nod, the trooper continued.  
“Would you feel more at ease if we were dressed as civilians?” 

Of course- he actually kind of felt foolish for not thinking of it himself.

“Yes, I think that would be a great idea. How long will it take you to change?” 

“We’ll return in 15 standard minutes, milord and please don’t leave without us.”

While Luke had entertained the notion for a moment, he knew it would be the troopers and not himself who would be punished so he simply nodded and walked off to a bigger shuttle. One of the lambda-class ships. Luke would allow their company but no way would he let one of them be pilot. 

Since the whole fiasco with the rebels, Vader had barley allowed Luke out of his sight and had tripled the guard for Leia- something he knew very well hadn’t sat well with the Princess. 

“Why must you always put yourself in trouble?”

His father’s voice almost echoed in the small chamber of the cockpit. A leather gloved hand pulling the Pilot’s chair around so he could look at his son.  
“I don’t do it on purpose, it just finds me.”

“You foolish boy. Must you leave my side?”

“It’ll only for a few hours and I’ll be back.” While he didn’t mean to allow it, Luke felt a twinge of disappointment that his father didn’t trust him enough.

‘It is not you I do not trust, my angel. It’s the rest of the galaxy I find deplorable.’ Vader murmured telepathically, brushing back his son’s golden locks.

‘Please, I promise you’ll enjoy what I’m going to do.’ Quickly, he allowed Vader a glimpse into his mind. It was one of his fantasies, and he knew was something Vader desired to do. 

The pleasure and passion quickly pushed over their bond and it took a great deal of willpower for Luke to not let Vader drag him back into their shared quarters on the upper levels of the Destroyer. 

‘I wish you a… promising outing, my love.’

‘Thank you.’ Vader and himself shared a look, likely making Skywalker’s trooper guard uncomfortable. It was the look of two peoples sharing something otherworldly. The Troopers assumed it was simply a Force-thing. 

They were wrong, it was a look of love. The love which tied them to one another, as father and son, as master and apprentice, and as lovers.

Giving his Father one last look, Luke watched Vader leave the shuttle. One hand firmly on his recently made saber. It wasn’t easy to convince Vader to allow him to make one in the ways of the Jedi- the side Luke identified more with but that didn’t change how proud Vader had been when Luke activated the Saber for their first legitimate fight and the emerald blade shone. 

Switching on the ship then going over the pre-flight maintenance, Luke began the flight after checking his trooper crew were strapped in and ready.

Gently moving the ship out of the Hanger, the last Jedi thought back to when he’d awoken from an attack by a rebellion leader at the age of 14 and his father had revealed his trip into Luke’s unconscious.  
-  
At that age, Luke had been budding into his sexuality. Every night, no matter if he was in the citadel on Mustafar, the Executor, or on Courscant he would dream of his lord Father. Vader would dominate him in every kind of way, especially in the ways that Fathers shouldn’t dominate their sons. 

“Luke,” Vader had said. His voice so much softer than Luke had ever heard before. 

As they were alone in Luke’s chambers in the Citadel, save for Leia who Vader had only recently been able to convince her to leave Luke’s side. She felt especially guilty as Luke had been injured via protecting his sister. 

With no one else in the vicinity who was conscious, both could feel Leia asleep through the Force, Vader reached upwards and dismantled the mask which frightened his enemies and troops. It was a fear tactic and while in the beginning the respirator had been needed, it was when the love of his children that began to heal him. 

During the four years since his retrieval of Luke off Tatooine and Leia off Alderaan, Vader was more or less healed. His face almost a mirror of the one which had burned away.

“You’re too young now, my angel. But one day I will fulfill every single fantasy in that delightful mind of yours.”

The yellow eyes of his father pierced into Luke’s blues, the passion and lust from his Father overcoming their bond. How long had this been building within his Father? How long had Vader looked at his son with lustful eyes hidden behind the lens of his helmet?

That didn’t stop the wave of shame and embarrassment that came over Luke. It didn’t stop that he just wanted to run away from his Father’s home, fly far from here as he could so he wouldn’t have to feel this, whatever it was. 

Vader’s look at him, its possessiveness, its power, made Luke squirm like a womp rat under the gaze of a Krayt dragon. 

When his sex began to throb, Luke’s unknown feeling began to be clear.

He was impassioned with desire, begging with his inner soul for Vader to reach out and just touch him. This desire and embarrassment building within Luke could almost match the feeling Luke felt upon learning his Father was no mere spice ship navigator but the second to the Emperor. 

“Luke, my light, my angel.” Vader murmured, reaching out to gently grasp Luke’s face. Cradling his son’s face, neither was sure who moved first Luke on to Vader or if Vader pulled Luke onto his lap but either way they found solace in one another. 

“Be calm, my son. My love.” The last two words were spoken quiet like a prayer. Was he crying? Luke couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that Father’s lips were on his.  
Vader’s hands pushed through his soft blonde hair, pulling gently at the strands while Luke wrapped his arms around Father’s neck.

When Vader pushed him down onto the soft bed, Luke let his Father lead him into a kind of bliss the son of Suns didn’t even know existed.  
-  
The planet Luke touched down upon was similar to the capital, Courscant save for a few special differences. The planet had found a balance between nature and city, but the reason Luke was visiting the planet was its Pleasure District. While he was going in disguise, along with his troopers in their civilian clothes, Luke was hoping no one would recognize the Imperial Prince. 

That would be incredibly awkward. 

It was thankfully easy for Luke to find the kind of shop he was looking for- maybe it was more popular than he thought? Ordering his troops, whose names he’d recalled were Caden, Trion, Berm, Sai, Gail, Re, and Jaz, were against it at first. They were actually incredibly nervous about having their prince, their Lord’s son, on such a scum planet but Luke’s subtle force push made them quiet. 

Though he could feel their questions about who Luke was with, who Vader deemed good enough for his beloved son. It kind of made the young man laugh. 

Inside the store, Luke almost found it suffocating due to the half lights and the rows of products. There was a lot to look at, and the store hadn’t looked that big from the outside.  
An orange humanoid approached him from the back desk. 

“May I help you, sir?”

“Uh,” glancing around at all the products, the lingerie, the toys, the lubricant. It would probably just be best to cut his time short. Even from this distance, Luke felt Vader’s desire as well as his anger. 

“New to this, my friend? Do not worry- nothing to be ashamed of! So what are you looking for? Something for yourself or a friend?” 

“Myself. Something um Pink and lacey? With um.” Luke’s blush was ridiculous, especially for someone whose been having sex for as long as him. Then again, they hadn’t exactly done stuff like this before. 

The orange humanoid, a Xyr if he wasn’t mistaken, looked him over with his double pair of eyes, seeming to nod to himself about whatever thought had come to mind. 

“I think I know exactly the thing, though it does have some extra bits to it. How do you feel about pet-play?” 

“That’s actually what I came here for.”

“Excellent, I will be right back.” The Sales associate turned around, and walked deeper into the store towards a corner bathed in pinkish red light. 

“Let me guess, on the smaller size?” The Xyr called out. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Luke replied, bouncing on his heels. He was both nervous and excited. Him and Vader’s relationship hadn’t been stagnant but they also had not been able to share any alone time for a while. 

So unless the Rebellion planned a surprise attack or one of the admirals failed at their job again or something else equally annoying, Luke would have his father completely to himself. 

Otherwise, well. Luke didn’t enjoy using his position of power, as Prince or Vader’s lover, but if someone tried to steal Vader from him tonight Luke would have no problems against using it.

‘Are you alright, Luke? I can feel your anger from here.’ Leia’s soft voice flowed through their bond. Her words soft like a stream of water running through the cascades of their mother’s home planet. 

If Leia could feel his emotions, Vader likely did as well. 

‘Nothing to be worried about. We’ll likely be returning to the Capital in the next few days so be prepared.’ 

He felt his sister’s confirmation through the bond, as well as a wave of peace. It was almost funny- it was usually the other way around with Luke calming his sister's anger. 

It wasn’t that surprising that when Vader offered, Leia did chose the dark side. Luke, albeit angry at first, learned that to have balance each side must be used. 

Luke was simply more light then dark- something his family did not hold against him. 

“How about this?” The outfit the Xyr presented was incredible, perfect, and just what he had been looking for. 

“That’s perfect. He’s gonna love it.” The words escaped his lips before Luke could stop them, then dropped a curse in Huttese that translated to standard as ‘Damn it.’

“Don’t you worry a thing. I am not one to judge, no? This will be 3,000 credits unless there is something else you would like, hm? Perhaps something black to go against your tan skin?”  
The last Jedi shook his head,

“No, not today. Though I may come back if tonight goes as well as I hope.” He handed over the required credits and left the store. The purchased items safely within his sidebag. 

The troopers were waiting for him on the outside, each standing as rigid as a board. Kreffing hell, they even saluted when he walked out. 

“You all do remember we are incognito, right?” Almost resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the way his guard scrambled together. Really, why his Father thought they were necessary was beyond him. 

“Let’s go. I have what I need.” Making way through the throngs of the civilians, Luke felt the attack coming before he saw it. Or the supposedly trained soldiers. 

Unclipping his saber, Luke turned activating the blade and cutting off his attacker’s hand. 

The attacker was a human, not a thief but a damn rebel based on the insignia on his jacket. How he’d been able to guess Luke’s identity was something he would have to figure out later. Also why had worn what was technically the symbol of a terrorist group didn't make much sense, either.

“Death to the Empire.” The rebel, whose dark hair curled around his head like halo howled, Eyes mad likely from the pain. Luke knew from experience. 

“Not today.” Luke replied, switching easily from civilian to Jedi Prince. Behind him and around him, Luke saw his guards take out their blasters all aimed at the rebel. Around them in a circle a crowd formed to watch the goings on- like they were some holo-net reality show. 

Luke should have done something- said something threatening like his sister, or force chocked the fool like his Father. But he wasn’t like them, instead he simply cut the man’s head. 

The Tatooine farm boy placed life above all things and he knew by taking this single life, he would be saving so many more from the wrath of his family. If Luke were to die, there was not a single doubt within him that the Galaxy would be plunged into a kind of darkness that Palpatine would be proud of. But Luke could not allow Vader and Leia to be in that kind of pain. 

“We’re done here.”

“Go on, back to your business.” His troopers said, dispersing the crowd as Luke deactivated his saber. The man’s head had rolled away, which Luke looked at for a moment. Somehow he just felt the need to take in the sight. 

“Sir?” 

“Hm?”

“Perhaps we should go? In case he has friends around?”

“Yes, we should.” 

Why wasn’t he moving? Luke just kept on staring, even when Caden was pulling him away to the lambda ship. When Luke snapped out of it, he was already back on the Executor, walking onto the hanger. 

“Luke, was that your first kill? It couldn’t be.” Jaz asked. The troopers were around him, asking him so many questions. He somehow felt heavy and light at the same time, with the Force dancing in his peripheral version. 

“Trooper Trion, comm Lord Vader, tell him his son will be in their chambers and there might be something wrong.” The orders had barley left his lips when the dark haunting presence of the Emperor’s second came over them. 

“Troopers, leave. Report to Admiral Piett and I expect to see you all tomorrow at 10 hundred hours.” The troopers saluted and exited the hanger as fast as they could. 

No one stood between Vader and his children. 

“Luke, what happened? I felt your pain and panic but you appear uninjured?”

Unable to speak, though he wasn’t sure why Luke utilized their bond telepathically. 

‘I was attacked. It was a rebel and he knew who I was. I cut off his hand’ Luke paused, oddly speaking telepathically had become hard as well. 

‘And you killed him.’ Vader replied, his calm demeanor and, even his possessive nature came over Luke. Making him feel safe, secure. Had the attack frightened him? He was well trained, by his father and Master Ashoka. 

Why was he so shocked?

Why had killing someone who had been trying to kill him make him feel so uneasy?

“I did, it wasn’t the first time I’ve killed someone so why do I feel so?” The blonde struggled to find words to describe the inner fear and anguish within him. 

“My son, do you know how many sentients the Jedi killed?”

Luke shook his head, suddenly feeling small and young beneath the vastness of Darth Vader. 

“Hundreds of thousands. Killing is not simply a dark side decision. You, my light, are afraid that by making this kill you will begin to walk the dark path. Trust in my words, you are not. The light is within you and I believe it will forever keep you as its Champion.”  
-  
It wasn’t easy to convince Vader after the events of his trip that they should still follow their plan for the night. 

He wanted Luke to relax and not strain himself but Luke argued that this would be relaxing for him, at some point. 

“You are incredibly frustrating.”

“It’s what you love about me.”

“That,” Vader relented “is true, now go on. I desire to see this present you are so excited about.” Luke only half blushed when Vader slapped his ass on his way out. 

Before stepping into the fresher, Luke turned and asked Vader not to remove his armor. 

“It’ll make the whole role-play better.” 

Vader, ever the domineering lord, sent his pleasure at the idea. The feeling went straight down to Luke’s sex. 

Quickly undressing from his dark-colored civilian clothes, Luke prepped himself for what he hoped would be a fantastic night.  
/-/  
Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, watched his son exit the fresher with an odd kind of calmness, Luke was indescribable in this moment. Although Luke always held a level of dignity and respect that his Mother held even in her seemingly absurd Naboo dress, here standing before him, Luke appeared more as a prostitute found on the lower levels of Coruscant. Or a pleasure slave from Zygros. 

It made Vader feel an incredible lust for the exquisite being standing before him. 

Somehow utilizing the grace of the Jedi without the confidence, Luke strode up to him. Clinging to his slight muscled frame a pair of lacy pink undergarments hung low on his hips. His son’s sex tight against the thin sheer fabric. The pinkish color against Luke’s skin made it almost appear like a sunset, gently falling onto the golden sands of Tatooine.  
Atop of his blonde hair were a pair of off-white kitten ears. Kept atop his head with what Vader didn’t know, nor did he care. The Sith was more focused on the white tail that twitched like it was really attached.

Did Luke make these things? He was well aware of how good with mechanics Luke was, so it was possible but any hope of real logical thought vanished when Luke kneeled before where Vader was sitting on their shared bed. 

“How may I pleasure you, Master?” With a soft voice, Luke’s hands roamed over the dark leather and armor Vader was dressed in. Stopping over the codpiece, the hands skillfully removing it, followed by pulling Vader’s sex free of the constraining pants. 

“I think you know, pet. Use that mouth of yours properly.” 

Leaning forward, Luke gently licked the tip of the weeping head as if experimentally. He teased him for a moment more, when Vader groaned from the annoyance of Luke teasing him Luke looked upward through his long lashes and put the entire length within his mouth. 

‘Like this, sir?’ 

Kreffing hell. 

“Good boy” Vader muttered, pushing Luke’s head against his organ, keeping Luke where he was. 

“Prepare yourself, I want to see you release like the whore you are.” 

Going around the tail or under it, Vader wasn’t sure. He watched Luke insert two of his fingers inside him, delighting in the way Luke’s face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Luke moaned around the cock in his mouth, giving lovely vibrations around it. 

“Lovely,” Vader muttered watching the boy pull away to lap at it again. 

“I love your cock, Daddy.” How in the seven Sith hells was he making his voice so soft like an actual child’s- it drove Vader crazy. 

“Do you, my pet? Show your master.” Crawling up Vader’s lap, Luke nuzzled against the hard metal of the mask and purred before flipping over onto the bed to present his ass to his Lord Father. 

“Please, Daddy. I want your big hard cock in me.”

Slapping the ass presented before him, Vader appreciated the lovely red color that swelled there. 

“Do you, my kitten? Beg for it.”

Shaking his ass, a bit, Luke let out a whine. He’d been horny for so long, and dearly missed the feeling of his Father within him. Filling him with the same seed that helped create him. 

“Please, Father. I want you inside me so badly. Filling up my boy-pussy with your seed.”

Grabbing Luke’s hips, Vader pulled them down on to his still erect sex. Usually they used lube, going in dry was painful after all but Luke hadn’t wanted it tonight. He wanted it as rough as possible and Vader wasn’t going to deny his precious pet anything. 

Luke howled when he felt the cock enter him to the hilt, the sound thankfully not echoing out in the Executor. Not giving his son a second of respite, Vader started up a fast pace rhythm. 

Both of them moving quickly, the force around bubbling with power as two of the three strongest force users in the Galaxy connected. Their power coming together and when Luke could no longer stand it he came with a scream of his father’s name- the only time Vader allowed the use of Anakin in any setting. 

The feel of his Son’s entrance tighten within him, mixed with the force’s sensation Vader followed after with a harsh grunt. Luke had become a mess of nerves, empty and high as a star cruiser. 

Gently, their game over with, Vader pulled out and lowered Luke onto the bed. 

“Lay down with me,” The blonde muttered, his eyes close and barely awake. 

“I will, Angel,” Removing the mask and his cape, Vader pressed a kiss to his Son’s forehead and then his hand. “I’m going to be right back.” 

Luke didn’t notice the bright crystal ring around his finger until the next morning when Father had Luke wrapped against his chest, one arm around Luke’s smaller frame. 

The last Jedi in the Galaxy in the arms of the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was sure Obi-wan, Yoda, and Dooku were all rolling in their graves. If they had any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this kind of fits with what Tendergoth and Hervor20 asked for. I apologize for how bad the sexy bits are. I'm ace and sex is not easy.  
> Hope you guys like this! Sorry its so long!


	8. The Crime Lord and the Art Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wasn't sure about accepting Galen's request for a date- thankfully the Force took control of the situation.

“Luke? Your uncle would like to talk to you.” Looking form his sketch book, Luke found his aunt Beru.

He’d been sitting in one of the backfields working on a sketch of a dried stream. After finishing his chores and college work for the day, the community college freshman had found himself earning a small break. While Luke didn’t think his art was something fantastic- or approved of by his uncle- he did think it was a good stress reliever. 

“Is everything alright?” Luke asked, standing up. Despite being out of puberty he was barley taller than his adoptive aunt. It was something that had caused a blow to any little self-confidence he’d had as a teenager. 

His aunt, a quiet woman had a surprisingly big smile on her face- her eyes lightening up in a way he hadn’t seen in a while. Usually, the family of three didn’t have a lot to be happy with as taxes went up and their machines broke down.

As a farmer like Owen, Beru had been raised under the hot sun working the fields and it showed on her face but Luke thought it well suited her.

The smile, that happy look could only mean something really fantastic. 

“Great. Now let’s go. You know how Owen is about waiting.”

Luke’s walk back to the main house was staggered. He was incredibly nervous since Owen was so rarely pleased with anything Luke did. A small part of him was afraid this was just some kind of trick. 

Entering the house, Luke placed his sketchbook by the front door. One thing Owen didn’t approve was Luke’s feminine habits- like art and one other thing that was definitely not approved of. (Well more than one but the whole thing just pissed Owen off.) 

“Uncle Owen?” Luke greeted walking into the living room. His uncle sat on one of the decade’s old couches. Next to him was a packaged box wrapped in brown paper. 

“Luke, come here." Tentatively Luke sat down next to the older man. The light from the fading sun made the older room look like a picture.

“This is for you. I don’t know much about the whole identity thing but you’re my nephew so I’ll try to and to show I'm serious, here.” Handing the box over Luke accepted the box like it was a fragile piece of gold. His heart beat sporadically- he felt high.

Peeling off the paper, Luke saw the name of a local boutique written across the front of the white box. Feeling his heart in his stomach, Luke opened the box. Inside was a folded dark blue dress. The very same dress Luke had been admiring for months. 

Pulling the dress out of the box, his mouth hung open. It was beautiful, simple yes but lovely. The dress was about to his knees, around the waist was a bit of lace curling up around the side to the shoulder. The cut would show the beginning of his shoulders and if he had breasts would just barely show them.

“Thank you! It’s-“ His voice almost cracked. Luke was trying hard to keep it together. 

“Look under it.” Under the gruff features of Owen, his face cracked into a smile. 

“What?"  
Under the dress was a thick envelope with the words “New Coruscant Art Institute.” The college Luke had filled out the application for tons of times but never submitted. It cost too much to even submit the app. How could he even hope to pay for even a semester?

“How did you afford that? The dress is one thing, but this is really expensive.”

He clearly saw that Owen had respect, even love in his eyes.

“We found some scholarships and it’s paid for. Well, the first semester is. You’ll have to get a job and- “ 

Luke didn’t let him finish, he was hugging Owen probably for the first time in years. 

“This is amazing! Thank you!”

Owen smiled in response before adding that Luke would still have to come home in the summer to work which wasn’t terrible. Luke had no problems with that. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to college! This is amazing! Thank you so much!” Owen let out a grunt of surprise when Luke hugged him. Beru, who had been watching the interaction was the only one to see the smile on Owen's face.  
-  
In New Coruscant where undergrad Luke Skywalker would soon find himself, the infamous Crime Lord Darth Vader was taking aim.

“We know you’ve been giving information to the FBI, Tarkin.” 

Tarkin, an older man stood straight and quiet. While once a man of honor, serving in the Republic’s army until he was discharged which was when Tarkin joined the Empire, one of the world’s most notorious and deadly gangs but it seemed something threw Tarkin back into the Republic’s embrace. 

“You made a mistake in killing James, Vader.” James was a pathetic shadow, given every opportunity to prove his worth to the family and failing every single time. James had also been Tarkin’s son. 

“Then perhaps you should have raised a stronger son.” Vader replied before pulling the trigger. 

When Tarkin’s blood had begun to be soaked into the carpeting, brain matter slowly gliding down the wall Vader made a call. 

“It is done.”

“Good work, though I still believe we could have sent someone else. Marek, perhaps?” 

“I prefer to handle the traitors.”

There was a wispy chuckle on the other end of the line. Vader was sure Sidious was just humoring him. 

“Of course, now there are a few things I’d like to discuss with you in the morning. Be in the office at 10 am tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good.” 

Vader didn’t look back at the body, nor do anything to clean the scene. On the off-chance he’d left any evidence no cop would say anything. Governor Palpatine owned the police in New Coruscant. He and Sidious were at the top and Vader would make sure nothing got in the way of their plans.  
-  
While in the same city, Luke and Vader’s path would not cross for another handful of months. Luke would be in the end of his first year before he even came into contact with the Empire- at least knowingly. 

He had started working at a florist shop, mostly deliveries and small arrangements. It was the morning of what was beginning to be a lovely spring day when a young man entered the shop. He was tall with brown hair so dark it was almost black with a sprinkling of stubble around his chin.

“Here to pick up a bouquet for Ahsoka Tano.” He leaned on the counter, folding his arms. Luke couldn’t help but find the man arrogant or at least trying to come off as such.

“Sure, one second.” Turning around to the back where the pick-ups waited. Leaning down, Luke had to look around until he found the bouquet on the bottom shelf. It wasn’t till Luke was face to face with the man again that he remembered he was wearing a rather short skirt. 

The stupid grin on the customer’s face caused Luke to go red. 

Here came this incredibly arrogant man and Luke probably just made the guy think he was easy or something. 

“Not used to wearing a skirt yet?”

“Uh no, how did you-?” Luke was able to get out through a nervous stutter. 

“Not the first guy I’ve met who likes to cross-dress. But I know you’ll get the hang of it.”

The man’s surprisingly kind words made Luke’s heart flip. Such random kindness wasn’t something the native Tatooine male was accustomed to. 

“Well, thank you Mr.?” 

“Marek, Galen Marek. And you’re Luke Skywalker right? I’ve seen you around campus.”

Not noticing he was smiling, Luke asked if he was studying at the art institute or he just hung around it.

Galen gave a small laugh. 

“My friends do, I’m actually in the family business. Honestly, Ahsoka didn’t need me to come in. I volunteered.”

“Hm, why's that?” 

“Because I wanted to meet you.” 

Luke managed a stuttered reply. He’d had a boyfriend once before. It didn’t work out- one of the reasons the young farm boy had taken the free defense classes offered on campus. 

The man in front of him was kind and cute but Luke wasn’t ready to give his heart to anyone and he had too much to do right now. 

“That’s sweet but I’m not- “

“Gay or not interested in me?”

“No, It’s not that. I just can’t do anything right now.” Luke’s voice cracked against his will and tears pricked at his blue eyes. The memory of watching Bigg’s murder, the stench of blood as it splattered around him and on him. 

“Sorry, so” Completely switching gears, Luke handed over the grouping of blue Nabooian Lilies. 

“That’ll be 20 credits.”

Galen had an odd look on his face as he handed over the chip. Probably confused at Luke’s odd show of emotion before hiding it again. 

“If you ever change your mind, Wedge can contact me.”

The art student was left stumped as the man left the shop and he had a way too large tip in his hand. 

In the interim between when Galen first asked and when Luke relented, Galen found ways to enter the student’s life. Either by randomly finding him when he was eating or being invited by Wedge when the group went out. As always, Galen would be charming and considerate. Light touches would linger as the two grew closer.

“Maybe you should try it? Just one date can’t hurt.” Was Leia’s advice. Leia was attending the nearby University, majoring in Political Science and International Studies. Luke had kind of saved her once from some corrupt cops and the two had been good friends ever since. Luke had even been the one to get Leia and Han to stop being stubborn idiots and get together. A half year later, Han was walking around with a little blue velvet box in his pocket waiting for the right time. 

“Seems like a good guy from what Chewie an’ I can tell.” Han had said, sipping on a beer as he watched Leia and Luke essentially gossip.

So when Galen asked again, Luke said yes. 

The dumb awestruck look on the “business” man’s face almost made acquiescing to the constant request worth it.

The night of their date, Luke was dressed to the nines as per Galen’s request. He wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a bit of a collar around his neck to help with the image. The material shimmered like water and was just as soft. It had been a gift from Galen, who refused to take any money for it. 

He’d put some make up on too, by now Luke was fairly good at eyeliner and mascara. Paired with some blush, he looked like a dream. Stars bless websites like Youtube for tutorials and Leia for helping him.

It was while Luke was walking to where he’d been told to meet Galen that the night seemed to turn for the worse. 

A trio of men approached Luke. Two more were following him from behind. He could handle at most 2 maybe 3 but 5? Luke wasn’t so sure.

“Hey, pretty thing.” One of them from the back called. 

At first ignoring them didn’t work and they kept getting closer till he was corned against a grimy wall. 

“Don’t you know it ain’t polite to ignore a gentleman?”

“Sorry, I didn’t see any.” That comment was probably going to get him hurt if the growls were anything to go by. 

One of them, the one who’d spoken reached down as if grabbing for a gun but Luke didn’t give him the chance. 

Luke kicked upwards, hitting directly in the nards then turned to punch one followed by a roundhouse kick to his head. Two down, three to go. 

The artist didn’t notice when the dress ripped, only that one of the attackers realized that Luke wasn’t a girl.

“Fuckin’ Fag!” The remaining three drew guns causing Luke to give pause. Shit.

“Leave the Lady alone.” A deep voice spoke from a sleek black car that none of them had seen drive by. By the design, Luke knew it was coming from good money.  
“Don’t make me ask again.” The other who hadn’t called Luke a fag strode up the car, a frown on his face. 

“Hey man, this is none of your- “He cut himself off when a huge dark figure climbed out of the car. The man was tall, dressed in a striking cut suit and a fedora tipped on his head leaving half his face in shadow. 

“Oh fuck, Vader we’re so sorry!” 

“I’m sure. Now apologize to the Lady.” The remaining three whined out an apology before turning tail and running- leaving the other two behind. 

“Uh thank you for your help.”

“I hope your dress isn’t ruined.” While before Vader exerted an aura of power, of strength. It now seemed he was also possible of showing concern. 

“Oh, well. It’s only a dress, right?” Vader closed the door to his car and came over to him. 

“You’re taking this very well for someone who almost got attacked.”

In truth, Luke was frightened, holding back a panic attack.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been attacked for who I am. I was able to fight this time, though.” Slowly than all at once, he started to feel less- like he was floating right off the planet.

“Child, are you alright?” Luke felt gentle hands grasp hi face. Gentle, like another set he’d watched be cut off. 

“I-I’m fine.” The next action was a mistake as Luke looked up at Vader’s face. What lay hiding in the shadow would have made Luke meet the ground if Vader hadn’t caught him.  
-  
Sometime later, Luke woke in a bed that was way too soft to be his- the one in his dorm or back home. 

“Good, you’re up. I was wondering how long I’d have to spend sitting here.” Sitting next to the bed was a darkly tanned woman with shocking bright blue and white streaked hair.  
“Names Ahsoka. The Bossman wants to see you so I’ll get him.” The name twinged at the back of the blonde’s head but he couldn’t remember why. 

“Um, do you know where my dress is?” Luke asked as the young lady was walking out. 

“Vader sent it out to be fixed. Hope you like the Rebellious Alliance.” Apparently she had dressed Luke in a heavy metal rock band Tee while he had been asleep.  
In the few minute Luke had to wait he noticed how nice the room he was staying in was.  
The bed had cream colored sheets with a black lace canopy currently pulled back.  
The room was adorned with gold etchings and a painting of a lake. In one corner was a bureau and the other held a desk. Both of them made of a rich dark wood.  
Vader had just entered the room before Luke was apologizing. Out of bed and oblivious that he only had his panties and the band shirt on. 

“I’m so sorry about my reaction, I was having a panic attack and- “  
With an unsurprising level of strength Vader grasped Luke and kissed him. The young man went tense before melting. He really shouldn’t be doing this.

“You don’t even know my name.” Luke gasped, pulling away as Vader’s hands pushed under the thin shirt. 

“Tell me it, then.” The older man murmured placing kisses along Luke’s neck.

“It’s Luke and we don’t even know each other.” 

 

Both fortunately and unfortunately Vader pulled away. 

“You will,” he promised, gently pushing up Luke’s chin to look him in the eye. Vader's eyes were the same icey sharp blue of Luke's. His were colder, though. Luke felt he had dived headfirst into a frozen lake.

“Why me?”

“Because,” Vader grinned, the half scarred skin twisting about his face in a manner that appeared painful. 

“You didn’t stand down to five enemies. You walk with grace and pride while most would hide their desire in the shadows.” Most people Luke had met probably wouldn’t have been able to say that and sound sincere. 

“And like your name, it’s obvious you shine about all others.” 

Gods above, where was Vader getting all this from? It sounded so sincere and after what happened with Biggs it seemed like decades since Luke had someone really care. Owen and Beru did but neither of them showed it enough for Luke. Not that he blamed them for it as neither of them had exactly expected to raise their brother’s son.  
Luke pulled away for just a moment, looking into Vader’s eyes. The broken blue color so much like Luke’s own. 

“What will happen in the morning?” 

The look on Vader’s face made Luke squirm due to a hardened cock.  
“I’ll prove to you that we belong together.”

Really, how could Luke say no after that? So , he didn’t.  
-  
When Luke awoke the next morning he was under the silk soft sheets with his face against Vader’s well sculpted chest. Luke worked out and went to his defense class but he doubted he’d ever be as muscled as Vader.

Who was Vader? He obviously had access to great sums of money, so perhaps some kind of business man? But for some reason that didn’t fit the man. There was something dark and powerful about the man- something which could not be contained within an office. 

“Good morning, Malek.” The term, a Tatooinese one translated to 'Angel' made Luke’s heart rise. Though he was still afraid Vader would throw him out. 

“Angel hm? So what are you then?” Ignoring his question, Vader switched to Tatooinese. 

~” You speak the desert tongue?” ~

~” Yes, I am from the land of double suns.” ~ Of course, Tatooine didn't actually have two suns. The state was simply so unbearably hot that many people would comment that it felt like there were two suns.

Vader grinned at Luke’s response before placing a kiss atop Luke’s forehead. 

~” I did not know something so lovely could come from such a horrid land.” ~

“Well, you’re from there too, so.” Luke moved about a bit, finding himself rather clean instead of covered in dried cum. 

“Did we shower last night?” 

“No, I washed you after you fell asleep.” Was it just Luke, or did Vader look kind of embarrassed? 

“That’s sweet.” The younger man smiled leaning down to press a kiss to the edge of Vader’s lips. 

Luke matched Vader’s grin as Vader pushed back, kissing him once again in ways that drove Luke insane. 

The whine-like sound he made when Vader pulled away made Luke blush. 

“Before I completely ravish your body again, I think we should get something to eat. “

It hadn’t occurred to Luke yet but he hadn’t eaten since an early lunch the day previous.

“That would probably be better.” Luke replied, it slowly occurred to him that the dress he’d worn yesterday was Gods knew where and the shirt he’d worn when he woke up last night was also Gods knew where. 

“I sent Ahsoka out this morning to get you some clothes and- “Vader’s quickly added, putting a hand over Luke’s mouth to stop the beginning question. 

“You will not pay me back or attempt to do so. I told you, I believe we should be together and I do plan to spoil you as much as I can.” 

Luke rolled his eyes at Vader’s complete trust in the idea they should be together despite barley knowing him. 

“Let’s get to know each other first- Oh shit! Where’s my com?” Frantically looking on the bedside table till he found the silver clutch he’d picked for the previous night.  
As expected there was countless missed calls and messages. Most from Galen, some from Leia and even a handful from Han. All of them saying more or less the same thing: Where are you? Are you okay? Leia/Galen freaking out and etc. 

“What’s wrong?” Vader murmured, moving over to wrap his arms around Luke’s waist, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“My friends are freaking out. I was supposed to meet one of them last night for a date.” The arms around his waist tightened, a not so subtle reminder of not only Vader’s strength but apparent also possessiveness. 

“It was the first and mostly I gave in so he’d stop asking.” The artist explained, placing a kiss to the scarred half of Vader’s forehead where it looked like the hair had been burned off. 

“Is it safe to assume you will not reschedule?” 

Luke gave a little laugh in response before adding

“Is it bad I feel more connected to you when we’ve only known each other for a few hours whereas I’ve known Galen for months?”

The tense hold on Luke caused him to pause, pulling out of the embrace to look at his companion. 

“What?”

“Galen Marek?” Vader’s voice was like ice, and his eyes gave Luke the impression that he was barely restraining his anger. 

“Yes? What? Do you know him?”

“Galen works for me. I’m his boss.”  
-  
Darth Vader, despite the importance of their conversation, could not help but admire the dark bruises that adorned his young Lover’s body. The multiple hickies around his neck forming almost a collar, like a slave’s. 

A sudden addition to his already present fury surged through the mafia lord. Luke, this obvious gift from the Sith Lords, would remain free. Sidious’ bloody hands would not touch this pure light- nor anyone else’s. He hadn’t been completely honest with Luke. Vader had first seen Luke months ago, in about December. The kindness and skill was apparent to Vader so the practice continued. 

First simply it was just following him around as he went around his daily life. It would become an obsession as Vader’s need to know everything about Luke Skywalker increased.  
Darth Vader knew everything available on file and through watching Luke but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. The mafia lord knew who Luke was to him and was making plans for it but at the moment what required his attention was his adoptive son’s interest in Luke. 

It showed Galen’s skill at hiding, even from Vader. 

He wasn’t sure if he should be angry or proud. 

“You’re his boss?” Luke repeated, blue eyes wide. Vader could clearly see that all of it was becoming too much for his son. 

“Be at peace, Malek. Galen will understand besides going against one’s boss is one thing, a father is another entirely.”

“He’s your son?” The little squeak Luke made as Vader picked him up easily was adorable.

“Vader!” Luke shouted, trying not to smile as Vader kissed his neck down to his collarbone. 

“My adopted son.” The elder explained quietly, one hand sneaking down to grasp Luke’s perfect ass earning another squeak. 

Reaching back to find last night’s bottle of lube, Vader placed some on his fingers before sliding them in the blonde’s hole. 

“Vader” Luke moaned, rolling his hips against the elder, his cock growing hard. 

“What happened to getting breakfast?” The question was barely strung together, Luke clearly unused to being pleasured. 

“Later,” Vader promised “just let me see you come undone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have a fuck ton of things to say.  
> Yes, I know this isn't what was requested I do have an idea for those requests so you'll see those soon.  
> I also have had some other ideas which haven't been requested so those will be up as soon as I have time to write them.  
> I plan on writing a lot more for this AU because I'm seriously in love with it. If anything in the mafia is confusing to you leave a comment or message me and I'll explain it unless its something which will be discussed in a later addition.  
> The word 'malek' is a real term from the Arabic language= shoutout to my Lebanese friend for telling it to me. It translate to a mixture of things like angel or king.  
> Lastly I'm in college and the semester is ending so I have no idea if I'll have time to update again before May.  
> p.s. go watch the Rogue One trailer! Even if it doesn't have Space Daddy in it.


	9. Is there even a chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male humans of the Naboo can get pregnant, who knew? Luke certainly didn't.  
> ((WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE))

“Luke, please go to the Medic?” The Jedi Knight made no motion that he’d heard his sister’s request. His body hurt too much- it was like his entire being was sore. This had been a daily occurrence for the past month. Long body aches and periods of time where anything he’d try to eat just came up again. 

“If you don’t- I’ll get Han and Chewie to drag you there. Sith Hells, I’ll drag you there myself!” 

Leia’s voice continued on, barley pushing through the fog of Luke’s mind. The pain sometimes equaled that of when his father amputated him. The pain gave him little respite, causing Luke to lose more and more of himself. 

“Luke, please?” 

He didn’t want to go to the Medic because he never went. As a kid, Owen and Beru didn’t have the money to take Luke to the Medic even when he was really sick. This inability to go get medical care caused Luke to pretend he was fine-even when he wasn’t in order to not make his family feel guilty for their monetary situation. Now, Luke just didn’t have the energy to go. 

“Kid, the Princess’s right. This ain’t healthy.”

Using the Force, Luke told them he acquiesced to seeing a doctor but he wasn’t sure he could move. 

“Alright, I’ll go get someone. Just no more telepathy.”

Giving a small nod in response, Luke curled up under the extra blanket Leia placed on him. He had suddenly found his quarters within the Falcon to be too cold. 

The Jedi didn’t know what was wrong with him but he had a feeling a certain Sith Lord was the cause of it. 

When the medic arrived, it was a short blue skinned being. They performed a number of tests but when they took some of Luke’s blood, the Doctor appeared confused. 

“Commander Skywalker, are you of the Naboo?” 

Luke shrugged, he was sitting against Han who wore matching expressions of trepidation and stress with Leia. 

“His Father was from Tatooine,” Han explained “Luke doesn’t know anything about his mom.” 

Luke felt a sudden and surprising rush of love for his friends for knowing and caring for him. 

“Commander, do you give express consent to allow the Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo to hear my diagnosis?”  
Luke nodded, eyes drooping. He hoped this would be over soon. 

“Then congratulations, Commander Skywalker. If I am correct in my diagnosis that your mother was of the Naboo than you are severely anemic and in the first trimester of pregnancy.”

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Commander of Rogue, squadron gave up after that. 

The Doctor, Eryns, prescribed vitamin supplements to help with the anemia and pregnancy- as well as grounding him from flights and missions until the baby was born. Male pregnancies for the Naboo were a very fragile process as the Male form wasn’t meant to carry young and was a dying trait. 

Within a few weeks, Luke was able to move around, getting some exercise and eating a lot better than he had before. Though, it wasn’t perfect as the Rebellion was limited in what it could provide. 

He gained a few odd looks as word went around that the hero of the rebellion was pregnant. Well, the rumor at least as no one save for those within the High Security Council or Rogue squadron would confirm or deny it. 

“Didn’t even know you were in a relationship, Commander.” Wedge commented about two weeks after Luke learned he was pregnant. The rest of the Rogues were around them. 

They had taken it upon themselves to be Luke’s guards- not that he needed any. Or wouldn’t have if his doctor hadn’t threatened to tie him to a bed if Luke even barley over exerted himself. 

As with all children within the Rebellion, they and their mothers were cherished. 

Luke shrugged in response, quiet as with all questions of who the father was. 

Some guessed it was Han Solo which was ridiculous as Han and Leia were deeply in love. So no, Han wasn’t the father. 

The Father didn’t even know Luke’s condition. 

Vader was growing more and more anxious as Luke continuously blocked his mind from the Dark Lord. Every moment, it seemed to Luke, Vader would be throwing the dark side against Luke’s mental barriers. Desperate for the light of his dark life, as Vader often put it so eloquently. Luke really should have seen the kidnapping attempt coming. 

Three assailants found Luke, Wedge, and Han at a nearby town purchasing some odds and ends for the Falcon. 

As Wedge and Han argued once again over how it’d make more sense to just buy a new ship then waste more credits on the piece of junk Han, Chewie, Leia and Luke called home.  
Luke was a few feet away then, looking over parts he might purchase for his X-wing when the Force shook. Danger. Without a second thought, Luke gave into it. Unclipping his saber and placing its released blade at the assailant’s neck. The sound of his emerald blade’s activation caught his 2 bickering friends’ attention who immediately aimed their blasters at the other two kidnappers. 

“Let me guess, Inquisitors working for Darth Vader?” The 3 beings were dressed in all black, the leather of their outfits giving off a faint shine and the imperial insignia could be seen on their left arms. 

The middle one, to whom Luke had his saber to the sickly pale skin of her neck had yellow eyes. As did her two companions. 

“Jedi scum.” She spat, before glancing down at Luke’s belly which now sported a bit of a bump. 

“I pray Lord Vader will allow me the honor to watch as he murders your bastard.” 

The accented voice would never speak again. 

Fear flowed through Luke as the Inquisitor threatened his and Vader’s child. Without thinking, something Luke would later regret, he allowed the fear to turn to anger. The young Jedi rose his other hand and made a motion all beings who’d seen Darth Vader angry would recognize. Using the Force, Luke reached out and chocked the attempted kidnapper.  
Her two male co-conspirators watched Luke almost in awe. While Han and Wedge watched in almost fear. They’d never seen such a look on their friend’s face- and they never wanted to again. 

When the woman’s body collapsed against the dirt floor, Vader who was in a completely different sector at the moment threw his all against Luke’s mental shields- demanding to know why Luke would no longer commune with him. 

“Kriff off!” The expected mother/father shouted in reply to Vader pushing the anger from the inquisitor to his shields. It worked and Vader was gone.

Luke thought his heart would break as he felt Vader’s presence retract. 

He wanted his child’s father desperately, the desire to leave the Rebellion in order to have his child in relative safety increased daily.

“Luke? Kid, you good?” Han’s voice brought Luke back to the present. 

“What should we do with them?” Wedge asked, the two remaining males had their hands at the ready, almost as if they were trying to decide if it was worth it to try and attack Luke again. 

“They won’t give up anything up about their Lord.” That was that, two clear blaster shots to the head and the rebellion had two less problems.  
-  
A few cycles later, when the small bump had swelled into something quite a bit bigger, Luke made a request of his closest friends. 

“I need to make contact with the Father.” 

The other occupants, the close friends he had made in the Rebellion were present, grew almost excited. Up until now Luke had been beyond hesitant to talk about the baby’s father. 

“Alright, is he in the Rebellion?” 

“Don’t you think if he were, we woulda known Princess?” 

Before his two closest friends could start their bickering, Luke confirmed that the father was not within the Alliance nor a normal citizen. 

As expected the realization of what side the father was on resulted in varying looks of horror. 

“He’s an Imperial?!”

Thankfully, not even Lando asked if Luke had given material considered sensitive to the Alliance. At least they trusted him that much. 

“I never brought him to one of our bases or anything. The Force would have told me if I were being tracked.” Luke quickly explained, hoping it would dissolve Leia’s expression of absolute disdain. 

“So, who is it? Somebody with a high rank?” 

“Um, you could say that. I just need to send him a message that won’t be intercepted by either side.” 

Luke’s pregnancy was probably the best kept secret of the Alliance- no one outside the Rogue Squadron, the High Security council and the Falcon’s occupants knew. For everyone else, the idea that the hero of the rebellion was pregnant stayed within the realm of rumor. Luke had become incredibly skilled at not only hiding from crowds but hiding his child as well.

“So why don’t you telepathically do it?”

Luke placed a hand on his raised tummy, unable to look at anything but the ground. 

“I’m afraid of what he’ll do. Obviously, there is a chance the baby will be Force Sensitive and I’m afraid he’ll- “The Jedi hated how his voice cracked. He was supposed to be strong, the symbol of peace and tranquility as a Jedi should be but before he knew it Leia was next to him holding him in a tight hug.

“I may not be happy with your choice of lover but I promise you no one will take your child from you.” 

He simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“That being said, the poor bastard does deserve to know he got you pregnant.” Lando commented.  
Han gave him a cocked brow in response. 

“What? He’s gotta pay child-support.” The words earned a laugh from Luke and a small smile from Leia. 

“Alright, Luke what do we need to do?”  
-  
It took many days for the plan to come to fruition, including a day for Luke in a hidden workshop within the Falcon to build a small untraceable holoprojector which would only play its specific message for Darth Vader. The creation of the small device had been a challenge for Luke not because it was hard to make, Luke was good at fixing things. It was because of Luke’s situation, raging emotions, body aches and food cravings made focusing difficult. 

By the time Luke finished it, Leia had acquired the access codes and uniform for Wedge to get aboard the Executor and plant the holo. Needless to say, they couldn’t understand why Luke had given himself to a man who’d taken his hand but judging by Luke’s swollen belly it was too late to comment on. 

The holo was placed within Vader’s chambers- there was no going back.  
-  
Vader knew immediately that the small rounded object which hadn’t been there before would answer the question of what happened to Luke, his son and his lover. 

Taking the small thin flimsy into his hydro chamber, Vader forced himself to wait for the top to close and his entire helm to be removed before accessing the message. 

Finally, he pressed his thumb to the top, causing a hologram to appear. Small, but clearly the shape of his son. 

“Confirm your identity, please.” Vader felt a quick swell of anger, he knew the name ‘Darth Vader’ would not be accepted. 

What could have caused Luke to use such secrecy?

“Anakin Skywalker.” 

The form flickered again, showing his son once more but with an enlarged center. He almost appeared pregnant.

Oh, by the force. How could he have forgotten?

“Father.” Luke did not speak standard. It was jovian- the tongue of slaves and it was a language of secrecy. Vader wondered who taught it to Luke as it was mostly a dead language. 

“As you can see, I’m pregnant. It’s yours. I did not know this was possible. I assume you did not either. I will be waiting on the planet Naboo in a place called Varykino. If you want to be a part of this child’s life, then you’ll meet us there. But know I will not be separated from his child. You, nor anyone else, will be taking this baby from me.” 

Vader distinctly heard his son’s voice crack. Even with their bond blocked, Vader could feel the fear within his son. Fear that Vader would not accept him or the life that grew within him. 

“Foolish Jedi.” His little Jedi. Luke was his, as well the life that grew within him. 

Darth Vader watched the hologram for a moment more before beginning to plan.  
-  
Leia was quite possibly Luke’s favorite person at the moment. She’d been able to get a hold of an old friend from Naboo, Rooja Naberrie, who set Luke up with a home far from others who may not have Luke or his child’s best interest at heart. 

Ms. Naberrie had also set up a med-droid to help make sure Luke stayed healthy. 

He had his friends make a kind of schedule to ensure Luke wasn’t alone during this stressful time but that it wouldn’t also take away from their rebellion duties. Luke, now half way through his second trimester, was no longer allowed to work until the baby was born. 

“There’s no need to exert yourself more than needed.” Leia explained, though her words were kind Luke could almost hear the additional “And the Father is a mass murdering Dark Lord, you’re already too stressed.” 

-  
After Luke settled in, he and Han were discussing the pros and cons of various ships. Luke was interested in getting something bigger than an X-wing which could fit his child and make a speedy getaway. 

He wanted to be able to run, be it from the Emperor or, force forbid, his Father. 

They were finishing up breakfast, the two sitting out on a veranda that gave a lovely view of the lake which the house sat against. When Luke felt a ripple in the Force. Danger, but he couldn’t feel the familiar wave of cold that signaled his Father’s presence. He couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. 

“Kid! Duck!” Giving a quick thank you to Yoda, Luke maneuvered himself and Han so they were hidden behind the now flipped over table. 

His heart beating wildly, Luke asked who the sithhells had shot at them. 

Han’s eyes were wide; like he had seen a ghost. 

“Uh, Boba Fett?”

“What?” Luke distinctly remembered Han and Lando proudly telling them about Fett’s fall into the Sarlaac Pit?

“The same Boba Fett you told me you killed?” Han shrugged. 

“You push a guy into a monster pit, you figure he's dead, how am I supposed to know he was the one guy who could survive it?” Luke let out an exasperated sigh. He really could not risk a fight right now. 

“How far is the Falcon?” 

Han shook his head, pointing back to the bounty hunter. 

“We’d have to get past Mr. Friendly, and I doubt your baby daddy is gonna show up in time.”

He was right, while Vader was on his way it would be another 2 standard days at least before he got here. 

“Get out here, Skywalker!” 

Luke and Han glanced at one another, both surprised. Fett had never liked Solo and since it was Solo who’d had a hand in getting Fett in the pit they had assumed it was Han Fett had come for. But apparently Fett blamed Luke for that little adventure. 

“We don’t need to fight Fett, you can leave now and still survive.”

The duo heard a thump, Fett had likely used his jet pack to get closer. Sithshit. 

Luke felt a sting of fear grow within him to a wave. He was afraid for the child within him, that he’d gotten this far for only a pathetic bounty hunter to take it all.  
Not realizing it, Luke’s soul dived deep within the Force, where the light did not and could not touch. 

Standing, Luke allowed the darkness to cover himself like a shield before throwing it at Fett who had dropped to the edge of the Verdana.

“You made a mistake, Fett.” The Jedi Knight barley recognized his own voice- it was full of so much hate. 

Hate and anger. 

Raising a hand up, Luke reached out with the dark and chocked the remaining life out of the Mandalorian. He wasn’t fast enough. 

“Luke!” Han’s shout brought Luke back, as did something wet. Wet and warm that was trickling from him. With no small amount of fear, Luke looked down at the loose tan pants he was wearing, its color slowly turning red. 

“Han?” Sticking out of Luke’s lower abdomen was a dart. 

Luke did not feel the physical pain as the poison worked through his body instead as he felt the life of his child dwindle, the Jedi felt his heart die. 

For any Force Sensitive, even those on the opposite side of the galaxy, felt the pain of Luke Skywalker as the child he would never raise vanished. 

-  
When Darth Vader arrived on Naboo, it took every ounce of patience he did not have to not choke the smuggler who blocked his way. 

“We need to talk first.” 

“Your words do not concern me smuggler.” Captain Solo glared at the cyborg who had put him in carbonite. 

“Well too bad, there’s stuff you need to know.”

“Luke can- “

Han interrupted him, Vader was more shocked than anything else which gave Han the chance to continue. 

“Luke lost the- “oddly, the smuggler could not continue. 

“He lost the child.”

Han nodded, too wrapped in his sorrow for Luke to be surprised that Vader hadn’t killed him.

“How?”

“Friend of yours, Boba Fett shot him with some kind of poison dart but Luke thinks it’s got something to do with the Force.”

While Vader would love to do nothing more than torture the smuggler until he was certain all the information from Solo had been obtained he did not. Even through their shared sorrow, Vader knew there was nothing else to be gathered from Han Solo. 

Fett was going to die; his son’s desire be damned. It would be the equivalent of Vader’s burning on Mustafar. 

“You can go see him now, he’s in the back bedroom.”

“I know the diameters of this house.” Vader snapped back, his patience at its end. 

Later, he would learn how Luke found Padmé’s home when Luke didn’t even know her name. Leaving Solo, Vader strode into the house, into the back through the open hallways to the master bedroom. 

From the doorway, Vader could clearly see his son on the bed now decked out with multiple blankets likely for his son’s comfort. 

Next to him was the princess whose arms were wrapped around Luke. She spoke softly to him, telling him various stories of the Old Republic in attempt to distract him.  
When the Sith Lord entered the room, Organa looked up and Luke tensed. 

Ignoring Organa’s glare that for some reason reminded Vader of Padmé. Vader opened his arms well aware that Luke would likely fling himself into his Father’s arms, which Luke did. 

“I’m sorry, I tried not to be-” Luke rambled on for a moment as Vader stroked back Luke’s golden locks. 

The shine was odd and despite his leather gloves, Vader knew the hair wasn’t clean. Actually, Luke looked terrible. A clear reflection of his inner turmoil. 

“You did nothing wrong, my angel. I promise you: nothing.” 

Organa continued to watch them for a moment before deciding that at least for the moment, she could leave Luke in his presence.

Going to the bed, Vader closed the door with a nudge of the Force. When the door was definitely closed and locked, Vader tried to keep Luke comforted while removing his cloak, helmet and the metal bits of his armor. 

When most of it was on the floor, Luke was mostly better but still attached to him. Not that Vader could blame him.  
In front of others, Luke kept up the appearance of the Jedi Knight, hero of the rebellion. He kept up the image of who the others, sometimes his friends included, perceived him to be. 

Not with Vader though, not with his Father. 

Luke could fall apart, knowing Vader would never think less of him.

“I promise my little Jedi; this sorrow will pass.” The Sith Lord’s anger was still coming in waves but not with this Jedi Knight. He never enjoyed seeing Vader’s anger. 

“I used the dark side! It’s my fault that- “Luke hiccuped, tears forming at his pale blue eyes. 

“Luke, are you sure?” 

Against his chest, Vader felt Luke nod. While he didn’t want to admit it, Vader knew that any Force Sensitive who used the dark side when pregnant ran the chance of losing the child. Depending on their strength with the Force. 

As a Skywalker, there wasn’t a chance for Luke.

“My angel, if you ever decide we should try again I will be there to protect you so there will be no chance you’ll be afraid enough to use the Dark side. I will always protect you.”  
Vader’s child curled into him, the two fitting better than he and Padmé ever did. 

They laid quietly for a moment, gently nudging Luke with his mind Vader asked his son why Luke hadn’t just told him. 

“I was afraid you would disown me.” 

‘Foolish little Jedi’ Vader replied, taking one of Luke’s hands in his own. 

‘You will always belong to me and with me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people aren't okay with the whole mpreg thing but I LOVE it.  
> Also, this ending wasn't what I intended but http://bae-cipher.tumblr.com/ made me do this. Tell her your displeasure.  
> You could also follow my tumblr http://mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com/ where I'll post when I'm doing another chapter or maybe some bits of the upcoming chapter. Feel free to message me on there! Hope you liked it!


	10. Necklace continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more in the 3rd chapter's universe.

Luke Skywalker was mentally beating himself up. It shouldn’t have gone down like it did. He and Vader were supposed to have a fight, not- not have sex! 

In a handful of hours, Luke had gone from self-righteous Jedi knight to Darth Vader’s personal Fuck toy. At least, that’s what Luke assumed. Though, the idea made his heart feel quite uncomfortable, like it was hard to breath. It had utterly shattered his heart years ago to learn the man he so often dreamed of was actually the same man he had been told had murdered his father. 

Now, he finds out the man also was his father? What was wrong with him? 

Luke just really wanted to not have to deal with the emotional backlash of it. Or simply go back to their meeting on Cloud City where it was just sex and he didn’t have to deal with the emotional backslash. 

Curling up against of the headboard of the bed, Luke held his necklace which used to give him so much comfort now simply confused him.  
-

“Luke go not should you.” Yoda, Luke’s master instructed. Standing at the edge of Luke’s X-wing. “Not ready, you are.” 

The new Jedi sighed in the seat of his X-Wing. He knew Yoda was right, the Jedi master tended to be but Luke could not get the visions out of his head. The pain mixed with the pleasure, the fear for his friends and the desire to meet the man. The man who’d been in his dreams for years since Aunt Beru had gifted him with his mother’s necklace years ago. 

“I’m sorry, Master but they’re my friends and they need my help.”

He was just going to conveniently not mention the dark man. Yoda had given him materials to read after day training so he was well aware of the Jedi’s oath of celibacy. It wasn’t one he was sure he wanted to conform to. 

The blonde’s complete disobedience to the Order’s rules made him feel terrible. He just wanted to be a Jedi his father could be proud of. Now, as he disregarded Yoda’s instructions it made him feel incredible levels of guilt.

‘He’s dead, now. You have to do what you need to do.’ The dark man wasn’t the only person he would go to the Cloud City for. Leia, Han, Chewie, the droids. The family he had made after the burning on Tatooine. They awaited him as well- to be saved from whatever had stolen them after the battle on Hoth.

As the one-man ship took off into hyperspace, Luke thought back to the birthday years ago when Aunt Beru had given him the Japor snippet. The necklace, which had been made by his Father and given to his mother. The parents he never knew, but whom Luke was told had sacrificed everything so that their child could live. 

Aunt Beru had handled the necklace with the utmost level of gentleness. It had been kept in his guardians’ secret place. Most of the homesteads on Tatooine kept several places hidden within their farms where money or other valuables would be kept. 

In one such place Beru had taken out the necklace. It was as the twins’ suns were setting on the desert horizon that the elder woman walked out to where Luke stood watching the stars. He had turned 13 that day, as well as being the 13th anniversary of the Empire.

The Empire, the people Luke had figured out were the reason he lived with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. It had never been said outright but by the Stars, it wasn’t that hard to figure out via Owen’s tone when the subject of the Empire came up. 

“When you were given to us, the man who brought you gave us this as well. He told us Anakin made it for your mother and that when you were old enough it should be passed down to you.” Beru’s words were soft, placing the chain over Luke’s blonde head. 

It fit perfectly. 

Holding the old wooden pendant in his callused hand, the young man felt warmth. He felt the love he could never feel from his deceased parents. 

That night, the necklace still against his chest, he experienced his first dream of the dark man. 

They had begun innocent enough, Luke figured that had been due to his complete lack of know-how on sex but he couldn’t use that excuse forever. It had been the only subtle nudge that perhaps the dark man was not simply a creation of his dreams. 

Luke Skywalker enjoyed the simplicity and pleasure of his dreams for the next several years, the majority of them sexual or just comforting in nature. The dark man, Luke’s partner whose face he never saw, always seemed to know exactly what Luke needed. The parts Luke did get to see were always clothed in black, save for the pale skin he saw sometimes. 

On Dagobah, as Luke trained, the Jedi experienced a handful of visions. Many of them dealing with his friends in pain but the rest of them, they dealt with the dark man’s promises to finally meet. Luke was in the man’s arms, the elder’s possessive strength keeping him close. The lights from the sun of Bespin fading as the man reached down to fondle Luke’s manhood. 

“Allow me to hold you in the physical realm, my beauty as you have allowed in this one.” The man’s voice, somehow familiar now in a way it had never been before. Almost as if he had heard it when he was awake. 

“I’m afraid,” Luke murmured, resting his head against the leather bound shoulder of his lover.

The blonde Jedi was never able to figure out how but anything his lover demanded of him, Luke would give. It was infuriating to say the very least. Thankfully, his lover never asked for information concerning rebellious activities, maybe he didn’t know? Or didn’t care. It seemed like he was only concerned with Luke himself, with nothing beyond his well-being.

That had caused Luke to fall so very quick. The promise of care, of love beyond the pain he had been living in. While the Jedi would give his life in a moment for the rebellion, it didn’t mean that there wasn’t a small part of him that wanted something else. Love, like that Han had for Leia. 

Luke Skywalker would give his all for the Alliance that he served but the very small selfish part of him, the aspect that the Jedi had done so well to stomp out of him desired what the dark man promised. 

“My friends are in pain.”

“Come to me, Luke and I will keep them from harm.”

“And then?”

“And then you will know peace and pleasure.” 

His lover’s hands moved again, pulling down Luke’s shoulders to keep him in place. 

“As is your birthright, my prince.” Those lasts words were spoken with reverence, like a prayer. 

Luke awoke and could say no more. 

Letting R2 begin the landing cycle on Cloud City, Luke reached for his necklace under his flight suit. It’s ever constant warmth reminding Luke of his dark lover’s. For a moment Luke wondered, if perhaps his dark lover somehow knew his parents. He was older so it was possible. 

‘Either way, I’ll be finding out soon.’ Within the Force, Luke could feel the dark man’s presence. There was something odd about it though, almost hidden. As if it was trying to have Luke see him one way. The dark side, now Luke could recognize it, was being used to hide something. 

His lover was definitely near, hiding part of his identity from Luke. Likely the part Luke would be able to recognize. 

Hopping out of his ship, Luke warned R2 to stay vigilant, and to find the others. When R2 asked what he would be doing, the Jedi replied that he would hopefully be saving them.  
Entering the mostly white city, Luke felt through the Force which way to go. As he went through the winding hallways, the blonde thought for a moment that he felt Leia and Han’s presence. They were definitely here but the dark man’s presence overshadowed all on Cloud City. It was darkness, enveloping him in its embrace. It refused to let go of Luke, or allow him to sense anything else. 

When he finally arrived at the end where the trail led him, Luke could feel his heart drop-from nerves more than anything else. Here he was, about to meet the man who had been in his dreams so very long. Someone who had vast amounts of power, in the Force and apparently the Empire, someone who made Luke feel like he was more than just a simple farm boy from Tatooine. 

His lover was someone Luke would have been afraid of, had he not given his whole heart to the man. 

Luke had figured out long ago who his lover was, but he could not bear its truth. 

Luke reached out to open the door though it opened of its own accord. Not to his surprise anymore, the Jedi found Darth Vader waiting for him. 

Luke Skywalker did not resist. He allowed Vader to lead him to the fairly large bed, to strip the dirty clothes from his body, to do in the physical realm what they had done so many times in their dreams. 

By the end, as Luke laid curled up against the hard chest of his lover, the last Jedi had figured out the other part too. Vader was his lover and his father. Instead of screaming, yelling out in defiance to the truth the universe threw at him, Luke just cried. 

And Vader held him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I re-wrote this entire thing about a dozen times. I hope its still liked/wanted by those who wanted more about te necklace. Next up is the blowjob and breathplay. I want a nap.


	11. From one to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the drabble "take off."

The Hero of the Rebellion, Luke Skywalker, did not enjoy being pulled back to consciousness after being mind-raped by his Father. Especially not after said father had apparently decided it would be a great idea to sift through whatever dreams and desires he had. 

“You had no right to do that.”

Luke sat up straight, looking into the lens of his Father’s mask. He tried covering up his annoyingly erect penis, an after effect of re-experiencing so many of his dreams in such quick succession. 

“I don’t believe so. As your father, I have every right.”

Vader’s words brought up a quick wave of rage which had been building since the dark lord had interrupted Han and his rendezvous. 

“No, you don’t! And you don’t get to pick both Father and Lover-pick one! If you’re gonna pick Father than you can’t fucking act like you’ve been here the whole time!” 

Vader allowed his son to continue to rant, partly due to enjoying seeing Luke filled with so much passion, partly out of curiosity. 

“You left me alone for twenty-two years, Vader!” His words echoed with rage and pain, shocking both of them. Luke hadn’t realized his own pain, or at least its actual meaning.   
It wasn’t that his Father was Darth Vader, it was that his Father left him. 

“I did not know- “The past Anakin began to try to explain, one hand reaching out to caress Luke who just didn’t allow it. Slapping Vader away, Luke continued. Tears falling from his eyes, as Luke’s voice cracked. 

“Do you know the kind of Hell I had to live on Tatooine? As a slave until Obi-wan thought it would be a good time to save me? The things I had to do while the all-powerful Darth Vader gallivanted across the force-damned galaxy!” Despite knowing its total futility, Luke slapped his father’s mask. The action hurting Luke more than Vader. Though Vader did suffer from the action as well, albeit an emotional one. A good part of it from not knowing the person his son was, another not knowing he even had a son. 

He did know so very little about his son’s life before joining the Rebellion. 

He did not know his angel had been subjugated to the same humiliation and pain he had for nearly ten years. Except Luke’s punishment had been twice that. 

“How could you be so powerful and not know?” Luke’s voice was barley a whisper, tears staining his still tanned face. Luke was truly beautiful. It destroyed Vader knowing that he could not be the one to deflower his son- by Sith hells it hadn’t even been Luke’s choice whoever had done it.

Pulling Luke close to him, Vader apologized once again. The two held one another, the action slightly awkward due to Darth Vader’s armor. 

“I can’t apologize for how much you’ve suffered. Caught up so much in my own grief I did not feel yours. “

Surprisingly, Luke’s mind opened to Vader’s. Inviting the other in so that Vader could know without Luke having to speak a word. 

The images, the utter bloodbath which was the murder of Owen and Beru Lars, the insertion of Luke’s slave chip, the years working as a pleasure slave for Jabba the Hutt until Obi-wan saved him. The new Jedi hadn’t known it at the time but he’d figure out later that Obi-wan had known Luke’s struggle for years. 

He believed that Luke needed this pain in order to be willing enough to follow the rules of the Jedi. They, Obi-wan and Yoda, thought if Luke served as a slave for long enough that his Skywalker mixed with Naberrie stubbornness would be killed off. 

They were wrong. 

Vader watched the two decades’ worth of pain. 

“I swear to you, Luke Amidala Skywalker, that no one shall ever own you again.” Vader’s words vibrated throughout the chamber Luke had been placed in. The stately rooms fit for a Prince.

“I do not think anyone could even attempt to do so now.” While Luke had always been powerful in potential with the Force, his control, his mastery of the light side would ensure Luke’s freedom to the end of his days. 

“Not even you?”

“Not even I.” Vader agreed, still holding Luke close he felt the younger man finally relax into his embrace. He understood, now, why Luke had been so hesitant into agreeing to be with Vader. He feared the man would try to own him, like he had been owned before.

“You are free, Luke. No one shall ever take that from you.”

They stayed that way for quite a while, neither one willing to relinquish their hold on the other when they had been separated for so very long.

“I want to show you something.”

Curiously, Vader tentatively entered his son’s mind once again. Luke pulled him back to the shadowed corner to show him one of Luke’s fantasies. Before, Vader gone through them so quickly he hadn’t noticed this one- or at least studied it. 

It was one of Luke’s fantasies from when he suffered under Jabba the Hutts’ ownership. Unsurprisingly, the teen had quite a few fantasies of simply being rescued from slave hood- not all of them sexual. Those aspects did not even show up until later. Oddly, he, Vader, featured in quite a few of them. Apparently once, Luke had watched a meeting between Vader and Jabba. 

Jabba had hidden the boy away, so obviously lovely the gangster feared the dark lord taking Luke for his own. Something Vader definitely would have done if he had seen Luke back then. Even as a child, Vader would have taken him. Sexually? Vader was not so sure but he would have taken his son. 

In the fantasy, Vader stormed into the most powerful Hutt’s palace joined by troops of Imperial soldiers. They would kill off the monsters who had taken Luke from his family and free him. Vader would pull off the sleek black cape, wrapping it around Luke’s shoulders in effort to give respect to the almost naked male. As usual, Luke was dressed in silver and golden finery, with slips of red or black silk covering the bare minimum of the human’s genitals. 

He had three mixed metal necklaces hanging from him, the shortest more of a collar that kept Luke where Jabba wanted him. Not included within the fantasy, but the Jedi supplied the knowledge that when Luke had become 13 he’d been forced to have his nipples pierced so that a chain could hang from them to tie up to the collar.

Luke looked like the most erotic of pleasure slaves. Vader wanted to see his son wearing such an ensemble, simply so he could tear it off him. 

Though, the dark lord doubted Luke would ever willingly wear a collar again. Not that Darth Vader could blame him. 

As the dead of Jabba’s court’s bodies stiffened, Vader would take Luke away from the horror to his star destroyer. There would then begin to be inconsistencies within the fantasy. Sometimes Vader adopted Luke where he would become the imperial Prince, sometimes Vader would make love to Luke promising him a better life, sometimes it was both. 

“My beloved, you have suffered much more than I could have ever believed.”

The elder’s voice was practically the only sound in their shared quarters- or what Luke assumed was. The room was rather large, probably attached to more of Vader’s private rooms where he would not be disturbed by the rest of the crew. A soft humming, the sounds of the engine was just under it all- sort of like white noise. To people like the Sith lord and the Jedi, those so attuned with the Force such a simple sound was comforting. It gave them a kind of focus in the world.

It helped them not flow into the waves of the Force. 

 

“How do I know I’m not just going into a different kind of slavery? The Jedi tried- well Obi-wan did, the Rebellion did, now how do I know you aren’t?”  
In the almost silence of the room, Vader’s respirator providing a surprising bit of reassurance to the teen.

Vader’s next words were not easy for the burned man to say. In fact, he’d rather just prove to Luke that nothing as powerful as either of them could bring them into slavery but instead he had to connect with his son in a way that Vader would give anything to not have in common with the blonde. 

“I was a slave once, too my angel. For almost a decade I toiled under the hot double suns of our home planet until a Jedi came to ‘save’ me.” 

Luke watched with a kind of awe as Vader discussed a Jedi without immense levels of hatred. This Jedi who saved Vader as a child must have a hell of a guy. 

“I know what going from one master to another is, Luke. This is not that. Even if you were not with me, you are free. Being by my side is simply a- “

“Bonus?”

Luke almost heard, rather felt in the Force his father’s smile.

“Yes.”

Moving out of his Father’s arms, Luke straddled the man. Thoughts of being with Han light-years away. 

“Then show me how much of a bonus it is.”

Darth Vader was more than happy to oblige his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't know how I feel about this one. Also it occurred to me that I don't know really anyone else currently writing Vader/Luke which means y'all need a more equal amount of fluff with dark. Though if someone is writing Luke/Vader, I hope someone tells me.


	12. Last rays of sunlight/beginning of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Luke & Co. shouldn't have walked into that temple...

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” 

Luke glared at his long-time friend, Han Solo’s words. True they were on an Imperial planet but it was on the Outer rim so they would probably be fine. The actual Imperial presence here was minor at best. 

The small planet they were currently on, Thyla, was rumored to have something on it which could mean the end of the dark side. The last remaining Jedi, as Yoda had died over a month ago, hoped it meant that saving his Father was possible. Of course, Han didn’t need to know that last bit. Yes, technically they, along with Leia who wasn’t feeling very stellar about this mission, were doing it for the Alliance since the Emperor was a dark side user, too. 

So yes, technically it was for the Alliance. It just so happened that the Alliance and Luke’s needs were the same. 

“I just hope we won’t have to make a quick getaway, cause it’ll take Chewie a good while before the Falcon’s ready to go again.”

“Maybe if we’d taken a ship that wasn’t garbage, we wouldn’t have that problem.” Leia rebutted. She was leading the group of three. About a mile back from where they had begun, the Falcon was situated. Upon their landing, something had tampered with the inner wirings of their ship leaving it incapable of flight. Something Leia wasn’t all too happy about since they were pretty far from the Rebellion Fleet- or anyone who could help them. Their ship being grounded meant leaving their Wookie and two droids behind to hopefully finish repairing the ship while the other three found the weapon. 

At least, Han assumed it was a weapon. Leia guessed it was texts on how to use the Force to stop the dark side. Luke didn’t mind either way. Whatever it was, he had to use it.   
The planet, a rather wet and humid one, had very few signs of civilizations. It was only slightly more technologically advanced than Dagobah. Luke wasn’t even sure why the Empire had bothered with a settlement here.

Not too far from them was a small village of sorts, which was connected to the only city on the planet. But the three were moving away from that, instead heading towards the innermost heart of the forest where a temple was. The walk to the temple took about a standard hour, and neither Leia nor Han were very impressed by what they saw The gray brown temple walls were falling apart. 

In the front, which may have been remarkable once, was now mostly just a huge doorway. Instead of leading back and straight, Luke saw it tunnel downward into the planet. Deeper into the shadows, the dark. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Han muttered, following his girlfriend into the shadows. Luke strayed for a moment, glancing back at the single sun of the planet. A bit of a distant sun with golden heavy light. For an odd reason, the last Jedi thought that it would be the final time he enjoyed the Sun’s rays. 

With that disturbing thought in mind, Luke followed his friends.  
-  
“Lord Vader, we have a message for you.” A lieutenant said, stealing the dark lord out of his thoughts at the forefront of the Executor’s deck windows.

“What is it?”

The lieutenant tried very hard not to show the fear he felt, though it was oddly reassuring to know that his CO sounded bored instead of angry. 

“It seems to be a distress signal of some sort from the outer rim planet, Thyla. From the overseer there, apparently he has been replaced.”

There was definitely a drop in temperature at the young man’s words, felt by the rest of the crew. 

“This ship is not the closets to that sector, why was the signal sent here?”

The lieutenant, Bree Kren, wished he was anywhere else as he delivered the reason. 

“Because, apparently, Luke erm Skywalker did it.”

“Was the Overseer sure it was Skywalker?” 

Kren nodded, his fists starting to hurt from how tightly he was clenching them. 

“Commander Juno, set a course to Thyla. Lieutenant Kren send the messages, and any recordings of the incident to my chambers immediately.”

-  
Inside the crumbling temple, Luke felt uneasy. The dark seemed to be crawling out at him- trying to pull him from the light to which he followed. 

The worst part was the whispers, so light that the Jedi couldn’t even understand them. It could drive one mad. Especially since neither Han nor Leia could hear them. Although, Luke had caught Leia looking off into the dark, and jumping like she did hear something.

Figuring whatever they were looking for would be in the center, or the innermost chamber, the group continued downward. 

It was definitely not easy for Luke not to keep one hand on his lightsaber. As a Jedi, he should not feel fear like this but the temple put him on edge. Instead of a light side temple, it seemed much more like a-

“Luke! Look at this!” Leia’s call drew him into a darker room. The lack of natural light made them use flashers(flashlights). Following Leia’s inside the room, Luke found a kind of dais. Clutched in the center was an odd kind of object. Walking up to it, the blonde was reminded of a lightsaber crystal. 

The same sort of power radiated from it though this one’s felt different from any other’s that Luke had encountered. This one’s felt raw, passionate. It felt overwhelming and addicting, like sickness and need. 

Luke wanted more of it. 

Reaching out, the Jedi did not hear his friends cry out. Taking the golden gem in his hand, the real one not the one his Father took, Luke felt the world implode. The worlds felt their suns die. 

-  
Darth Vader felt the change as soon as his ship entered Thyla’s atmosphere. The dark side echoed and thrived on the rain forest planet- oddly Vader did feel his son’s presence on the planet. While he was certain the man he watched in the recordings was Luke, something wasn’t right. Luke was not that ruthless, merciless or cruel. The way this man destroyed was clearly Sith, which his son was not.

Now, though, as Vader approached the planet he was not as sure. Luke’s presence was changed, like the inner light which the dark lord had used to identify Luke before now was inversed. 

When the lambda class ship landed, Vader ordered his troopers to fan out around Nacluv city.

“Find survivors, bring them to the ships and if you find Skywalker set to Stun.”

A chorus of “Yes sir” followed his orders. Stepping out onto the planet, Vader had to admit he did not have a good feeling about this.

On the landing pad, Vader and his troops found a massacre waiting for them. Those who had tried to leave, Luke had killed. The entire story of how and why Luke had done this was a mystery. What could have pushed the Jedi so far?

There was nothing particularly special about this planet that Vader knew of, save for the Sith temple. As far as Vader knew, nothing of value remained within as after the Empire was formed Palpatine had ordered anything of worth to be taken out of the Sith temples. Vader hadn’t been a part of that mission- so it could be something have been overlooked at the planet. Or Palpatine hadn’t wanted the artifact. 

Vader’s boots, as well as the troopers, began to be soaked in blood. Stepping forward to the inner center of the city, where he felt Luke’s presence as well as his two friends- the captain and the princess. 

While he felt at ease within the power of the dark side, its passion and hate. This felt different. This almost felt suffocating, as if the Suns of the galaxy were gone and the darkness of the universe was overbearing. 

Attempting to connect with his son’s mind, Vader practically recoiled in horror. What had once been bright, a shining lake in Naboo now reeked of death. It was the flames of Mustafar, threatening to burn Vader- or anyone- who approached. 

‘Luke!’ The dark lord shouted over the flames, a bleak hope that the flames would subside. 

The father’s call earned an interesting reaction. The flames tripled in size, the sound of crackling-burning- reached a crescendo. Vader could not decide if that meant Luke was displeased or pleased that Vader had arrived. 

At the center of the city was a large fountain, in its center a figure from Thyla folklore, if Vader recalled correctly. Directly behind it was the Overseer’s home. It wasn’t incredibly lavish, compared to those on Coruscant or Naboo but it was probably nicer than anything Luke had stayed in before. 

Hanging from one of the building’s turrets was a body, completely destroyed. The wounds, from the dark lord could see, were not from a lightsaber. Luke had used a metal blade to inflict more pain instead of simply ending it. 

Darth Vader had never been pleasured by inflicting pain, not like those he had served with in the clone wars, or the other Sith he had come into contact with. Luke clearly was.   
At least that explained the blood. 

From what he saw, Luke had not been discriminate in who he killed- all beings of any gender and age had met their end by Luke’s blade. 

Now alone, his troopers exploring the remains of the massacre, Vader entered the building. Vader stood for order, for peace that was what he wanted. 

He never wanted this, neither did Padme. Why was Luke doing this?

“Well, I hoped but I didn’t think you’d actually show up.” In the back of the room lounging on a surprisingly clean chaise couch, was his son.

Luke’s blonde hair was swept back to one side. The golden color speckled with red- dried blood. For once, Vader actually wished it was Luke’s. 

He wore a black tunic with matching pants, parts of it were torn from the fight but not a lot. Luke was a very talented swordsman, after all. Possibly now even on Vader’s level. 

“You’ve done much since I saw you last, Luke.” 

The Jedi- was Luke a Jedi still? - smiled at his father’s words. It was an odd smile, one that he never imagined to see on Luke’s face. 

It was not uncommon for those who used the dark side to become sadistic- he just never expected Luke to be even capable of these acts. 

As Luke approached his father, Vader noticed his son’s eyes. There was no longer any question. Now, as they had once shared the same blue eyes they now shared the same yellow. Though there was something odd about Luke’s. 

Instead of yellow, they were brighter- more golden like his eyes were made of the molten metal. 

“Did you like it? I don’t know why I never did this before- it’s fun.” 

Luke’s hands rested atop of Vader’s chest, looking up into the lenses of Vader’s mask. 

“Why did you kill all of them? Did you even allow one of them to live?”

The younger laughed, like Vader’s question was a joke instead of a serious inquiry.

“You know why! The Force asked me to.”

“That is not the light, my son.”

“Neither is wanting to fuck your son, but who’s counting?” The younger replied, not missing a beat. His eyes narrowed a bit, shifting from happiness to displeasure at his father. Though it was gone soon enough. “But anyway, I’m glad you’re here. I’m going to need your power for what I plan to do.” 

Not help, not aid-power. What was his son planning? How did Luke become like this?

“Come on, Leia and Han are waiting. Did you know she’s my sister?” Luke’s words, shocking though they were, were also true. He could feel it- that didn’t explain how his son has found it out though. 

“Once we looked at it, from another point of view, it was obvious.” Luke looked back from where he was pulling Vader too, flashing him the oddest smile the Sith lord had ever seen. 

“She looks so much like mother, doesn’t she?”

Well, Vader didn’t have a response to that. If he could look at the princess again, take in the young woman’s sight- Vader was sure he would see the resemblance. 

The younger man led Vader into a kind of audience chamber which had been changed into some kind of den. In one corner, a bed had been pushed. It was lush, obviously belonging either to the oversee or his family. Chained to one of the bed posts, Vader recognized the Captain of the Millennium Falcon who seemed to be sleeping. 

“Leia?” Luke called out, letting go of Vader’s hand to walk over to another corner of the large room. It was covered by some kind of silk curtain- likely to give Leia the privacy she wanted.

Vader could not help the quick swell of anger that rose in him- Solo was obviously in a relationship with his daughter and he couldn’t help but become enraged at the notion.   
‘Would you prefer she be with me?’ Luke asked telepathically, pushing back the curtain to find his sister. 

Vader didn’t respond to that, instead looking around the room. 

It was odd, a mix between a den of depravity and a military command center.

“Didn’t think I’d see the day where I was actually happy to see you.” Vader turned to see the smuggler sitting up- awake now. His trademark vest was missing and instead he had on a blue shirt.

The Smuggler looked about as uncomfortable as Vader felt.

“Explain, smuggler. Why is Luke-?”

“Acting completely insane and apparently he and her highness are twins? Dunno. He and Leia touched this golden rock and boom: this shit.”

Golden rock?

“Were you three in the Sith Temple?”

Han shrugged looking down at the chain on his ankle before sighing. 

“We were in some kind of temple, it felt dark and creepy so it was probably right up your alley.”

Darth Vader hated it but he actually felt a small bit of pity for the smuggler. Chained up, a slave, how could the former slave not feel for the man? Even if he was likely sleeping with Leia.

“Don’t move.” Vader ordered, unhooking his saber and sliding it through the chain- freeing the captain. 

Yes, Solo was an enemy- a rebel and his daughter’s lover- but a man like Solo shouldn’t have to die in chains.

He was also quite sure Solo wouldn’t be trying anything. He was too attached to Vader’s children to try and leave. 

“Father unchained Han, Leia.” The blonde informed his twin, calling back behind the curtain before going over to them. A moment later, Leia followed- a playful frown on her face. 

“Oh well, you won’t try and run again- will you Han?” Leia asked- she was wearing a blue shirt that fell over her shoulders, more like a shawl. It stopped above her naval. Under it was a pair of black pants and shoes. It was different than what Vader had ever seen her in before- not in the Senate or fighting for the rebellion. It made her the image of Vader’s long dead wife- the Empress she was meant to be. 

“Leia, you know I’m not going anywhere. Not until I can convince you and the kid that what you two plan to do is- I can’t take part in it.”

The dark lord felt an odd sense of déjà vu at Solo’s words. Hadn’t Padme said something similar to him when he fell to the dark side? And hadn’t he lost everything-including her and their children soon after?

“What is this plan?”

Leia turned towards him now, stepping away from Han after placing a kiss to his forehead. Han looked pained and scared- the same face Padme made. 

The comparisons between the time before Mustafar, before his burning, and now were building up. It caused a line of tension through the Force, piercing into Luke and Leia like an arrow.   
  
Luke simply looked at him, the first look of actual worry coming over his face. Leia, whom had no such kindness for Vader before they had gone into the Sith Temple, had none now. 

“Father and I need to talk- Leia why don’t you and Han go for a walk? I’m sure Han would enjoy stretching his legs.” Luke suggested, his eyes not going off Vader. 

Leia didn’t look happy about the idea, but she relented to her brother’s wish. Holding Han’s hand tight in her smaller one, Leia led the other out into the bloodbath of the planet.   
“Do not kill my troopers!” Vader ordered as the couple left. He had only a moment to take out his com and tell his troopers not to attack Organa and Solo before Luke threw the com out of his hand with a simple wave of his hand- the Force clearly his ally.

“Take that mask off- let me see you.” If Vader was surprised by the order, he did not show it. It was more that Vader was surprised such a demanding tone could be used by someone like Luke. 

“Why would you want to see that?” Luke’s father asked, reaching out to stroke his son’s tanned skin. For the most part, his son looked the same as before; however, it was the darkness which radiated off him as the light once did that keyed in any Force user to the change. There was something else too, something only those close would notice as Han did. The dark for many was a destroyer- it entered in and destroyed all like a virus. For those who couldn’t take the dark, the dark destroyed. 

But not those as strong with the Force as the Skywalkers were. For them, it was almost like a rebirth. It entered in, destroying the light and replacing it with stronger stuff. Such as it would have for Vader, save not for Palpatine’s interference. 

“Because Leia got to see Mother.” Luke replied, as if it were just that simple. “Trust me.” 

There was no way Vader could deny his son anything- even this when it could, rather it would, kill him.

“Your wish,” Vader murmured, the words almost too soft to be picked up by the vocoder. The rest of the statement not even needing to be spoken aloud.

Reaching upwards, the black leather gloves worked off the hinges off the mask. Pulling off the back helm first, handing it to Luke who stared up in waiting to see Vader take off the face mask. 

Placing the back helm on the bed- Luke said nothing. He looked up to take in the deformed face. Luke did not know what happened to shove the once Anakin Skywalker into the dark suit. He knew whatever it was had to have been painful. 

The skin was pale, almost blue from a complete lack of seeing the Sun in years. It was rough too, almost entirely scars. One in particular went down the left of Vader’s face over the eye. It looked older than the rest of them. 

It burned Luke, as Vader had once been, that his father had been in so much pain. 

Vader’s eyes were yellow, like Luke’s. But lighter- almost as if Vader was in more control than Luke. His were steady while Luke’s were chaos. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” Luke murmured, reaching up to kiss his Father’s cheek. Unbeknownst to Vader until it was already done, the younger Skywalker imbued it with enough power to destroy the healing hold the emperor had over Vader. 

“What did you do?” Vader gasped, the amount of air to breathe was increasing at an all too rapid grasp, his skin felt like it was ripping apart. 

The Force was running through his body to fast- making up for the plus twenty years since the burning. 

“Helping.” 

The insane amount of Oxygen within Vader’s long unused lungs was too much and for the first time in a while, Darth Vader passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Latinafangirl asked for Luke seeing Vader without his mask & CassandraRaven wanted Sith!Luke. I personally can't see Luke becoming Sith (Leia on the other hand...) so I did it like this. Anyone catch the Star Trek references? I'm space trash (blame the rent's for it.) Also! Shout out to fat_fish_in_space for their fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/6584473  
> The Vader/Luke -throws arms in air in exasperation because there are no proper words to define the amazingness-  
> Keep sending in your requests! Also keep your eyes out for the second half of the mafia story.


	13. Black Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A TIE fighter pilot catches the Dark Lord's eye. Luke never expected this man to answer the questions he'd been wondering for years.

“Skywalker! Get over here!” 

The newest pilot aboard the Star Destroyer Executor looked up at his CO. Pulling off his uniform black helmet, the young man ruffling his hair back. 

“Yeah?” Luke replied, quickly going over to the strict tall man. His CO, Lieutenant Uoyvon had been nice enough- leading Luke around the ship and adjusting him to life among the stars. 

In Uoyvon’s opinion, Skywalker was a damn good pilot so he wanted to make sure the kid wasn’t going to mess up by running into Vader on the wrong day. 

Though, unbeknownst to Luke, his CO was planning to teach Luke to the best he could than introduce him to Vader as an addition to Black Squadron. If there wasn’t room for Luke when Luke was ready, Uoyvon would make room. 

The young pilot only assumed Uoyvon was being kind.

Luke Skywalker would be his protégé – it was even better since Skywalker didn’t have family. The Imperial had no problems with taking advantage of that, especially since Uoyvon had no children of his own.

But it didn’t matter. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy had found Luke already. The blonde’s TIE fighter actually swept in at the last moment as a Rebel’s X-wing went in for the killing shot on Vader’s modified TIE fighter thus saving him. Needless to say, it had impressed Vader who now wanted to meet the pilot. 

“You caught the big man’s eye, kid. Report to Vader’s quarters ASAP.”

Uoyvon’s words, obviously, shocked the kid. He looked up at his CO, big blue eyes wide. 

“S-should I shower-?” The younger man stuttered, completely caught off guard, even if he was aware of how important his actions were, Uoyvon doubted the farm boy ever thought he’d meet Darth Vader himself. Many who did catch Vader’s eyes tended to not survive long enough to tell the tale

Luke was undoubtedly afraid he had somehow offended the dark lord by saving his life.

“You should go to his quarters, Skywalker.” The redheaded CO flashed his protégé a grin “now.”

The young man bolted, headed towards the rooms he had doubted he would have ever entered without doing something extraordinary. 

-

Darth Vader had been, to be blunt, shocked when he saw the file of the pilot who had saved him. 

While they were flying, Vader had felt the incredible Force presence and potential within the other pilot but he had not foreseen this. How could he have? Palpatine had claimed her death, their child along with her. 

The name atop the holofile seemed to be cutting into what remained of the Sith lord’s eyes. 

Luke Skywalker. Luke, the boy name Padme had picked. Luke, meaning free- what Anakin never was. 

There was no question of the boy’s parentage- he was 19. Luke’s birthday the same as Padme’s death. The same day Vader had burned. 

Vader could feel the boy’s presence, its familiarity, rather its similarity to Padme’s, as he became closer to Vader’s quarters. He could also feel Luke’s nervousness- a normal reaction- as well as excitement. A less normal reaction, though it did please Vader. 

When Luke reached the door, Vader opened it with a wave of the Force. He expected it to surprise the boy, encourage a curiosity of Vader’s “sorcery” but instead it placed a seed of fear within Luke. Why? It wasn’t a fear of the unknown; it was something else though the Dark Lord wasn’t sure what it could be. 

“Enter, Skywalker.” Vader was turned towards the door. He was attempting to hold back his excitement of seeing his son for the first time- the excitement he was feeling was not befitting of a Sith Lord. 

The blonde boy entered the darker room, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Approaching his Superior CO, Luke fell into salute before the semi-android. He was still wearing the uniform flight suit, its dark material made darker from the sweat of just being in a harsh battle. His blonde hair was matted against his forehead, the bottom length against Luke’s neck in a surprisingly attractive manner. Even if Luke’s hair length was just barley staying within Imperial standards. 

“You’ve done well, Skywalker, for someone as young as you.” Vader told the young man, addressing him in such a way put the boy at ease, just a small bit of Vader wanting his son to be comfortable in his presence. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Top of your class, early enlistment. It is surprising that I did not come across you before now, your skill among other reasons.” 

This seemed to perk some interest in the boy, as well as a raise in fear. Did Luke know? No, Vader decided. That wasn’t it. Something about the Force combined with mentions of Luke’s past caused fear. He would have to investigate this. 

“Other reasons?” 

Vader smiled just a little under the mask, the first in possibly 20 years as he realized Luke was a complete farm boy. It was obvious in his face, the way he spoke. Not disrespectful in any way, but still not the way an imperial raise by an imperial would speak. It should not be…cute? The smile disappeared as he realized the boy’s looks, the slight feminine look to his face, the small frame- they all came from Padme. 

The boy was quite lovely, and for half a moment Vader considered never revealing Luke’s parentage. Instead, courting him and training him- shaping Luke into the Imperial Prince he should have been from the start but also serving as the Vader’s consort. 

Luke would, of course, help aid the Dark Lord in bringing down the Emperor. 

Perhaps, Vader mused, he would do what he could to keep Luke’s Father’s true identity a secret. 

“Your file only lists legal guardians and no other family. Do you know who your parents were, Commander?”

Luke looked away from Vader, embarrassed. Embarrassed for being an orphan? Of being of no one of real importance in an Imperial system where family is everything if you want to be someone? Nepotism was becoming an incredible problem within their ranks, something Vader would change when he took the throne. 

“The Medical Center was able to tell me my Mother was of the Naboo but her records are sealed so I can’t find out who she is.” Quickly, the young blonde hoped Vader would unseal his mother’s records since only the Emperor was above him in the hierarchy. 

But he did not speak the request aloud to Vader. 

“And your Father?” The Dark Lord pressed. 

“I’ve heard different things. My uncle told me he was a Navigator on a Spice Freighter. Though,” The future Imperial Consort glanced wearily at Vader “I was also told he was a Jedi Knight.” 

Ah, so that was why Luke was so uncomfortable. The Jedi’s religion was illegal and even speaking about their role in the past, aside from betraying the Republic, was considered reason enough to be arrested for treason.

“They were not wrong. Your Father, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi before he was murdered by his mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi.” 

The name obviously meant something to Luke by the way he froze. 

“Obi-wan killed him?” 

“Allow me to hypothesize? Obi-wan told you I killed him?”

Luke nodded, his posture- the tense small frame revealing what Vader assumed would happen: questioning.

The boy was beginning to question everything, all the truths in his life were falling apart. The Force allowing the boy to see the truth in his Lord’s words. 

“Luke.” The blonde’s head shot up, his blue eyes shining with tears which Luke refused to fall. 

“He would be proud of you, as would Padme.” 

“Padme? Is that- was that her name?” Luke’s voice cracked, how long had he waited for information about the woman who had given birth to him? It wasn’t too hard for Vader to imagine the Lars being lax in telling their step-nephew anything about his parents. 

“Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker” Vader finished, taking pleasure in how Luke smiled at the information. Pleasure flowing through the beginnings of their Force bond. The bond weak, though glowing with the promise of coming strength to it. 

Darth Vader could feel Luke’s questioning at how Vader knew about his parents, as well as the feeling that he did not know the complete truth yet. 

And he would not, for as long as needed until Vader was sure that no shocking truth would drive Luke from his side. 

“Dismissed, Skywalker. Report back here at 0800 hours if you wish to learn more of your history.”

Luke returned the next day, and the day after that and so on and so forth. The two grew close, the younger man addicted to getting any information about his parents. While Vader spoke often of Padme, he said little about Anakin. In their sessions, Vader began to make Luke his apprentice. Teaching Luke the ways of the Force, as well as helping in balancing the boy’s time between Imperial duties and Sith ones. 

The Dark Lord was a harsh teacher, pushing Luke to the absolute brink of physical exhaustion in order to make him stronger. And it showed in the changes on Luke’s lithe form. Imperial procedures already had stripped the baby fat from the farm-boy’s body in the Academy. Vader simply helped the progression along for Luke to reach a peak, to reach the level of power he would have been at if Vader had raised him from birth. 

Once, Luke asked if Vader had been in love with his mother. Vader did not answer for a moment before meeting Luke’s eyes. It was in this instance that Vader blocked the flow of emotions between their bond. Something which Luke no doubt noticed. 

“Yes, at one time I loved her.” 

In Luke’s eyes, a spark of hopefulness came and went. In their time together, Vader had begun a subtle courtship to his unknowing son. Based off the Black Squadron pilot’s reaction, he assumed it was going well. 

“However,” The dark Lord began, approaching Luke who stepped back against the wall- thus cornering himself “That time is long past.” It did not occur to Vader at the time that Luke was allowing himself to be cornered. 

Luke was quiet as Vader caressed his face, enjoying the feel of the younger man’s smooth skin. 

“Are you doing this because I’m her son or because it’s me?” Luke’s voice was quiet, afraid. While the boy had gone quite far in his Force training, he had not yet controlled his fear. 

“Because it’s you, Luke.” Vader replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

When Vader picked him up, pressing him against the wall in order to keep him steady, Luke did not fight him. He only whined as the older man prepped him, stretching the younger man’s virgin ass. 

“Please, Vader” The blonde Sith Apprentice murmured, his hands clutching Vader’s soft ebony cape. 

“What is it, Luke? What do you desire?” Vader asked, finishing his question by brushing slightly against Luke’s prostate- earning a slight howl in reply. 

“You!” The Sith groaned, rolling his hips against the hard chest armor of his lover. He truly was so much smaller than Vader. Pulling out his hardened length, Vader pushed himself within the tight channel. 

Vader felt only the barest hint of guilt as his lover screamed in pain. He’d been too excited by the opportunity to finally deflower his angelic, ethereal son that he didn’t use any kind of lube to make the process more pleasurable for the boy. 

Pausing his thrusts, Vader instructed Luke to relax. Luke whined, pressing his face against Vader, a bit like a child finding comfort in a parent. Which, oddly enough, was what was happening. 

“It’s okay,” the boy stuttered, pulling away to look up at Vader, smiling just a little through the teary blue eyes. “Keep going.”

Within their bond, Vader felt, much to his pleasure, that Luke enjoyed the pain of it. The entire scenario of being dominated by the dark powerful man was creating the best kind of experience for his partner.

Luke cursed a few times as his partner continued his thrusts, shoving deeper into Luke and hitting his son’s sweet spot. Blood helped slick Vader’s length, some of it trickling out to stain Luke and Vader’s clothes- not that either of them minded. 

As both of them were reaching their climax, Luke cried out something that pushed Vader over the edge.

“Fuck, Daddy harder!” 

Luke followed suit as his Father came within him, his cock barely touched throughout the duration of their intercourse. 

The dark lord’s chambers were quiet save for Luke and Vader’s harsh breathing. 

‘You knew?’ Vader asked within their bond- the strength of it doubling from their interaction. 

‘Of course,’ Luke replied, resting his head against Vader’s shoulder. He was going to say something else before falling asleep, more content than he had been since his initial meeting with Vader. Or possibly Luke’s whole life. 

Vader himself hadn’t felt as good in quite a while, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this isn't/wasn't anyone's request. But I tried doing a few different requests and it just wasn't working? I'll try again, of course but -shrug-. Fun fact my dad actually helped me with this-NOT THE SMUT PARTS.


	14. The Crime Lord and The Art Student 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 8.

“Sir, we have a problem.” Galen greeted into the com, his face not revealing any of the horrors from what he, Luke, and Ahsoka had just seen. 

It didn’t matter though; he wasn’t even in the room with Luke. The poor kid was in a motel room, trying to calm down from the grizzly site. 

Really, even Galen who had seen Vader murder his parents hadn’t seen something that bloody. Or even done anything like that during his service to the family. 

“Where’s Luke?” Vader’s first question was not surprising- nor was the harsh tone of voice. Ever since the two had gotten together nearly 4 months ago, Darth Vader’s top priority had been to his lover. Galen just totally loved that. 

“He’s in a hotel room with Tano, but the kid’s guardians were massacred. Dad, it’s bad.”

“How much did he see?”

Galen sighed, leaning against the warm sand wall. Bits of the orange dust catching onto the gangster’s jacket. 

“A lot, he’s really messed up over it.” The other man cursed, quite a few of them fairly creative. 

“What should we do?” Galen’s voice was surprisingly small; it was killing him just as much as it was Vader. Maybe even more since Galen actually had to see Luke’s tears, hear the screams, pull him from the massacre. 

“Galen, breathe.” The adopted son followed his adopted father’s instructions until he was calm. At least calm enough to follow Vader’s instructions and think clearly. 

“Bring Luke home immediately. Take the first shuttle back, do not stop for anything.” 

“You’re afraid Luke was the real target. Shit.”

“Go now, and don’t speak a word to anyone.” Vader hung up after that. Galen knew Vader would be a tense irrational prick until he saw Luke again. 

Not allowing himself to imagine his Dad’s absolute shit-fest, or waste any more time, Galen got started. 

-  
The trip back from Tatooine to New Coruscant was absolute hell for Luke Skywalker. By the time Galen and Ahsoka had gotten him back on the shuttle, he was practically numb. It was like there wasn’t any more tears left in him to cry out. Galen had gotten them a private car, saying something about being safer. 

Luke barley heard anything. Not any of Ahsoka’s kind words- the pity in her blue eyes nor the worried glances. Instead he closed his eyes, wishing this reality wasn’t his. 

When they arrived at the station, Vader waited at the terminal. He stood tall and menacing, definitely causing bits of fear within anyone who walked past him. Vader stood as a sentinel, a black angel with his long dark coat falling behind him like angel’s wings. 

Ahsoka and Galen tried to keep Luke calm, not to make a scene but the blonde college student didn’t care. He bolted out of their arms, running through the just opening shuttle door straight into his lover’s waiting arms. 

The larger man’s form seemed to overshadow Luke completely. Vader’s grasp, its tightness, the beat of Vader’s heart reassuring Luke more than anything else could. 

“Malek” Vader murmured, his head resting on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

How afraid had Vader been that Luke wouldn’t have made it back? That he would never get the opportunity to hold his malek, again?

For once, Luke was actually happy he could feel the imprint of Vader’s gun. 

“Can we go home?” Luke asked, his voice quiet amongst the loud sounds of the Shuttle station. 

“Of course,” Vader answered, pulling back to gently wipe away his son’s tears.

-  
The next couple of days were rough for the Vader household. Luke barley left Vader and his bedroom, and didn’t leave the house once. The blonde boy stayed under the cover of blankets, keeping the room as dark as possible- the sun too bright for how dark Luke felt. 

Actually, Luke felt nothing. His heart was heavy but his thoughts were too messy. They swirled and swirled around the same thoughts, blood, his past, how he never said a proper goodbye to them. 

“May I come in?” Luke’s boyfriend knocked on the door, still ever polite even when the room- the house was technically Vader’s. 

“Yeah,” The blonde replied, sitting up and pulling one of the duvets around his shoulders. 

Vader entered, closing the door behind him He stripped out of the long dark jacket, hanging it against the closet door. Rolling up the off gray sleeves of his button up shirt, Vader sat on the bed. Luke leaned against him. 

“How was today?” Vader asked, one of his hands-the scared one reaching up to brush back Luke’s golden hair. 

“Fine, sorry.” The younger muttered, his eyes looking out at nothing at all. 

“My love, I cannot bear to see you like this. What can I do for you?” 

Luke looked up, one of the few who took in all of Vader’s scared face without fear. 

“Make love to me.”

Vader did, doing the best to make Luke s exhausted he would actually sleep through the night for once. For the first time in a while, Luke focused on something aside from his grief. 

By the end of it, the younger man was completely passed out- covered in sweat and their shared cum. 

For a moment, the mafia lord watched his son sleep. Only a little guilty for his actions: killing his son’s guardians. The absolute rage Vader had felt when Luke told him he had to go back to Tatooine for several months during the Summer was at such intensity that he had planned the hit on the Lars in less than an hour. 

It had actually been quite easy to get to the Lars homestead, murder them and make it back to New Courscant to welcome Luke back. The gruesome site a reflection of Vader’s rage. It had been a while since he had been able to let go like that- and do what he was best at: wiping the filth of their planet off it. 

His son would be upset of a while, but it would be better this way. Now no one could get in-between himself and the boy. The way it should have been for almost two decades.   
Almost being the key word- Luke’s birthday was coming up, about two weeks away until he turned 20. 

Vader began the process of cleaning Luke while thinking about what he could do to make the day special for Luke. His boy didn’t like big shinning events- even if he did deserve the most lavish parties a government official could throw. Actually, it was possible that Palpatine would want to have something like that- no matter if Luke wanted it or not.   
The boss always took advantage of the opportunity to show off his power.

Taking one more glance at Luke before closing his own eyes, Vader felt content within the bloodbath he had drown. 

-  
“Hey,” Luke greeted, pocking his head into his boyfriend’s office. The teen usually tried to avoid whatever business it was that Vader did- Luke especially avoided Vader’s boss as much as he could but this question burned within Luke. It had been for quite a while until Luke could not fight it anymore. 

“Yes, malek?” The scarred man replied, finishing up whatever he was writing before looking up and gesturing for Luke to come in. 

The blonde took quiet steps as he stepped onto the plush carpet, the yellow light giving off a golden look as it shone against the red walls and dark wooden furniture. 

“Does the Force ever speak to you?” The question caught Vader off guard, the elder man leaned back in his office chair. Vader’s dark eyes, somehow seeming more yellow than Luke had ever seen, watched the blonde. The other man’s gaze digging into Luke, seemingly into his very soul. 

“Sometimes,” He replied, finally “why do you ask?”

“I thought that maybe I’d heard something. But maybe I’m just going crazy.” The last part was meant to be a joke, though the humor was lost on Vader. 

“What were you told?” The question was guarded, Vader’s voice just barely showing his fear of what the Force had told his lover. 

It just proved everything Luke feared to be true. 

“Nothing important.” Luke lied, getting to his feet to lean over Vader’s desk, closing the space between them to kiss Vader. 

If Vader had known it would have been the last between them, he never would have let Luke go. 

-  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Han asked, rubbing at his eyes in attempt to wake himself up. Luke had shown up at his apartment door at about 1 in the morning with just a backpack and asking Han if he would run away with Luke. 

“Yes, I- Han I think Vader is killing people. I think he killed my” Luke’s voice chocked. He couldn’t say it. Luke was sure it was true and it broke his heart. 

Han just stared at him for a moment before leaning back with a groan. For a moment, Luke was afraid Han would kick him out. Of course, Han would never do that- instead he got up and went into the bedroom. 

“Leia, wake up we got a problem.”

-  
Less than an hour later, his two best friends had packed up their things and left their lives behind. 

Han spoke of a close friend he had whose home was big enough to hold all of them. The friend, whose name was apparently incapable of being said for those who didn’t speak Wookie, was called Chewie to make it easier on them. 

The house, and Chewie’s family was completely wonderful and kind. They treated Han like a part of the family- thus Luke and Leia too. 

And if at night, when Luke woke up screaming from dreams of Vader coming for him and killing his friends, they didn’t say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Firefoxxy did ask for more of this AU, therefore I did kind of fulfill a request? I think you guys are gonna like what I'm planning for next though. I mean I LIKE it and y'all tend to like what I like sooo.   
> Did you guys like this, though? I feel like certain parts are gonna be confusing because I know what something means but you don't so. Some parts I'll explain, some I won't if it reveals plot.   
> I'll give you a wee hint for the next drabble "Luke and Leia Amidala"


	15. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Return of the Jedi. TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON-CON

“You cannot hide forever, Luke.” Vader warned, stalking through the under layer of the throne room. Vader could feel his son’s presence, it’s shine through the darkness of his Master’s. Palpatine’s was sick, it was decaying- the signs of a dying man.

Luke’s was the opposite, it thrived but despite his son’s mastery Vader felt his son’s fear. Fear for the future, for his friends, and even his own father. 

Why would Luke fear for him? It just seemed so very odd. Yes, Luke cared for him otherwise he wouldn’t be hiding. But to fear FOR Vader did not make much sense. 

“I will not fight you,” Luke repeated, using the Force to echo his voice and thus making it harder to find its source. The blonde tried even severing their connection to one another in the Force, to no avail. Vader kept his grip on Luke strong. Digging into his son’s presence, Vader felt Luke lash out in pain though their bond. 

It allowed for a momentary lapse in Luke’s focus, allowing Vader to dive into to more closely examine his son’s mind. He was afraid for his friends. 

“Come to the dark side, Luke, it is the only way to save your friends.”

However, it was not just his friends Luke feared for. It was his family too. Not Vader, who was fighting him, not the mother Luke had never known or the guardians he had found burned. 

“Yes, your feelings for them are strong, especially for your sister.”

It was his sister. Luke was terrified at what Vader would do to his sister, especially with the knowledge of what he knew Vader wanted to do to Luke. 

“So you have a twin sister. Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me.” How had he missed it? It was so obvious, the political fights, his own fire was within the princess. 

The princess whom he had tortured- this would not be easy. Though Luke could rest assured he did not want Padme’s daughter the same way he desired her son. 

“Now his failure his complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.” Vader’s words came off more of a threat than he actually intended. The perceived threat to his sister’s wellbeing sent Luke into a rage. The light turning to a frightening inflamed red. 

“Never!” The Dark Lord become suddenly sure that his son would rather slaughter a planet, pledge his very soul to the dark side before letting Leia even consider the thought. 

While it warmed his cold heart of how protective his son was of his daughter, it did hurt to know Luke was a product of the extreme lies the Jedi taught. Not that most Sith were any better. 

As his son threw his all into the fight, his anger distracting him long enough for Vader to use the Force to throw a piece of metal from the throne room they’d cut off from earlier at Luke’s head. Just enough to knock the boy unconscious. 

Vader could never-would never harm Luke more than absolutely necessary. 

Luke was his entire being, the one person who gave Vader’s left a direct purpose. 

Luke was the dark lord’s prince and soon, the rest of the Galaxy’s.

-  
There were a lot of things that tested Luke’s Jedi patience. One of them was waking up to hearing Leia fight with someone. The woman was so hot headed that it was a miracle she didn’t burn up from all that anger- or passion as she preferred to call it.

“Let Han go, he’s of no use to you!”  
  
Kreffing hell, so they’d been captured. Han, too apparently. Why was Leia arguing than? Chewie would get them out. 

There was something off about Leia’s voice, too. She actually sounded afraid- usually in these situations she just sounded angry. Luke heard none of that now. 

He could just barley hear who she was arguing with- definitely a male and someone Luke had heard before but in his daze Luke couldn’t identify the man’s identity. The Force felt odd now, more at balance? 

It was disorientating, causing his already throbbing head to hurt more. What in the Sith Hells had happened?

“Your brother’s awake.” Wait, only Leia knew they were related. 

Luke didn’t have to wait long before the door slid open. The Jedi attempted sitting up, ignoring the cries of distress from his head. Sithspit, Luke was going to end whoever knocked him out, especially since he was causing Leia so much distress. 

“Luke!” The young man suddenly found his lap filled with his twin sister. She was hugging him tight enough that it hurt, like she hadn’t seen him in years. 

“Leia? What’s wrong? What happened?” His sister pulled away, revealing a tear stained face. Before the young woman could answer, the sound of a respirator filled the room. The stark white room with highly priced amenities and black sheets so soft -the Alliance could never afford such luxuries. 

Of course he felt at peace he was with HIM. Why Luke had felt so at peace with the man who was both his father and possible rapist, Luke had no idea. 

“Leia, did he- “

‘'ana lm yatatarraq laha” I did not touch her Vader said aloud, slipping into the desert tongue. The language of the Tatooine Slaves. It was a language based on truth- lies could not be spoken in it. Something Luke had never really understood but knew to be true. 

“Why is she here?” limadha hal hi huna?

“yadeu alddam 'iilaa alddam” Blood calls to blood. 

Luke spat at that, on the floor of course. 

Leia sat between them, at a loss for what was being said. Luke reached out to hold her hand, attempting to give some comfort to her. 

“If blood is so important than why did you separate us? Why did you destroy Leia’s planet?” The jedi questioned, going back to standard. 

“This conversation isn’t productive, malek.”

Malek, angel. It fueled Luke’s rage, as well as his headache.

“You need rest,” The Dark Lord added “Princess?”

“I want to talk to Luke.” 

The twins felt a sense of relief as their Father walked away, leaving them alone. His dark Force presence staying with them, covering them like a shield. 

Or chains.   
-

Leia was just finishing up explaining the final events that had lead up to herself along with Han to be captured. She’d had last seen Chewie being taken away by Stormtroopers, the only way to get him to leave Han’s side was putting a blaster to the Corellian’s head and threatening to pull the trigger if the Wookie didn’t move. 

Han had been placed somewhere in the detention level of the Star Destroyer, at least that’s what Leia could feel. Her connection with the Force, while strong obviously, was still just in the beginning stages. 

Han apparently was being held by Vader in order to ensure Leia and Luke’s obedience. 

“How long was I out?”

“About three days, Vader kept putting you under.”

“Probably easier dealing with one twin than both of us.” Luke suggested, rubbing his sore head. When Vader was around Luke, and saw he was in pain – well Luke just did not feel like dealing with it at the moment. 

“True, especially since you’re the only one of us who understands the Force.” 

“For now, he’ll probably want to- “

A solid knock came onto the door. Clueing Leia in that it wasn’t Vader who would have simply walked in regardless, though Luke already knew it wasn’t their Father.

“Come in?” Luke called. The door opened revealing a rather stiff looking imperial. Well, to Luke most of them looked stiff. Actually, if anything this one seemed just a bit more relaxed than others. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, Master Skywalker and Princess Organa My name is Admiral Firmus Piett and I’ve been tasked with helping you both acclimate to the ship.”

Hearing himself be regarded with such respect, a Jedi master, was shocking to Luke. 

‘You would be considered a Master Jedi by the old council, Luke.’ Vader’s voice murmured within his head. 

Leia, of course, took it in stride. She was used to being in this kind of position, being treated with respect instead of the opposite as Luke so often was. 

“Can you tell me if Captain Solo is alright?” 

Piett looked uncomfortable by Leia’s question. Not that Luke could blame him, his Father was probably not the safest person to work for. 

“I apologize, my Lady. Lord Vader has not discussed Solo’s whereabouts with me. “ 

The blonde Jedi saw that Leia was about to fight with the poor imp so he intervened. 

“Leia, I’ll reach out to him. When my head’s not killing me, I’ll teach you how, alright?”

The brunette princess seemed to accept this, at least for now. 

“Yes, well in three days we’ll be reaching Coruscant so between then and now I’ll have to show you Master Skywalker what to expect for the Coronation.”

Well that caught Luke’s attention. Coronation, as what? For who? In Luke’s heart he knew- he knew Vader wanted to officially declare his intent, his ownership over his son. 

Leia’s was more of a responsibility thing, Luke’s wasn’t. 

Luke’s was about how much Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, wanted to own every single aspect of his son. 

It frightened Luke more than the prospective of ever having to meet Palpatine, again. 

“Vader is not one for pomp and circumstance and after Palpatine I’m sure the people will appreciate something short.”

“After Palpatine?” That could explain the new feel of the Force. 

“Yes, Vader killed him aboard the Deathstar.” Piett supplied, oddly Luke felt that the man was proud of his Lord’s actions. 

The situation, the stress of it began to weigh heavily on Luke. Especially with the knowledge that it would be neigh on impossible to get himself free, Leia was a strong maybe. 

With Palpatine dead, the galaxy in Vader’s hands, his life was seeming to take a quick downspin. 

A downspin that would lead to a bed, probably something royal and elegant- everything that Luke wasn’t. Vader wanted to make Luke into his perfect imperial dark side prince. It made the Jedi want to scream or end it.

‘Luke?’ Vader’s voice in his head asked, sending the boy even deeper into his panic. Vader could get in his head, no matter what kind of barriers he put up. Vader could probably change his thoughts too- Luke wouldn’t even be Luke anymore. 

“Luke? What’s wrong?” Usually, Luke felt at peace in space, among the order of the cosmos. Instead he felt trapped, enslaved. What was that sound? It was loud, Vader’s respirator? No. Not here, now with Leia.

“Luke!” He couldn’t even identify who was speaking. So many voices, so many sounds- the ship, space, darkness closing in on him before the light could pull him away. 

-

“What did you do to him?” The princess- Leia, his daughter- demanded. Standing between himself and Luke who seemed to be staring into nothing. She obviously believed that Vader had caused Luke’s breakdown, for once Vader was innocent. 

“Nothing, this was not of the Force but of Luke’s own mind. What were you discussing?” 

“Coruscant, sir.” Piett supplied, he had slipped into proper military salute the moment Vader had entered. 

“The coronation.” Of course, the Sith lord was well aware of how uncomfortable Luke was about practically everything Vader planned. That would change, just not the way Luke thought it would. 

“Piett, please escort the Princess to detention level 9, cell KMH-96 and then to her quarters when she is ready.” Taking his daughter to the Smuggler would calm Leia down while he dealt with this. 

Locking the door as the two left, Vader allowed himself a moment to watch his son before beginning.

He really had wanted to wait until after the coronation to do this, shame. 

First, he pulled off his black gloves, putting them on the bed stand. What followed was his cape, folded than lastly the mask which rested atop the pile. 

“Luke,” his voice sounded different when not being pushed through the vocoder. While no one had seen this form for more than twenty years, Vader knew he looked like the previous Anakin Skywalker. 

“Luke, look at me.” Leaning down, over the boy’s form Vader couldn’t help but enjoy the scent of his son. Sweet, like Nabooian peaches. 

Gently pushing back his son’s hair, Vader willed his son’s eyes to move. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before Luke’s eyes moved and his breathing calmed. 

“W-who?”

“Sweet Luke, the Force is capable of anything.” 

Before his son could speak another word, Vader had captured those bright ruby red lips with a kiss. 

The Jedi thrashed, pushing Vader away or at least attempting to do so. Tears dripped down his eyes, staining the tan skin as well as the bed sheets. 

When Vader finally pulled away, Luke was more or less a sobbing mess. Too much, too much had happened in such a short time span. The second death star, the mind game with Palpatine, the duel with his father, his and Leia’s capture- the absolute doom of Luke’s life. 

It’s end, its utter and complete end. Vader had him, he was a slave.

“You are glorious, my angel.” Luke said nothing, he simply cried. 

“Now Emperor Vader’s heirs, the first born, may I present his imperial majesty Luke Amidala and his twin sister her imperial highness Leia Amidala.” The twins stepped into the sun lite balcony coming over their people, the citizens of Coruscant as well as many of the planets in their Empire. 

Vader stood between them, suit less and dressed in military regalia while Leia was in traditional Alderaanean garb. Vader had acquiesced to his daughter’s desire to dress in the culture in which she had been raised, only if she would switch off with Nabooian dress in other events. 

As the daughter of such a highly esteemed political figure, and personal hero, Leia agreed. 

Luke felt dead, felt like he wasn’t even alive. He was just going through the motions demanded of them. 

Leia looked over at her twin, her political face still on. The fake smile of the young future leader of the Empire. She knew Vader had done something to Luke, something that threw the Jedi into a deep depression that not herself or Han could pull him from. She doubted anyone at this point could. 

Glancing at her Father, the Force apprentice wondered idly if she killed him if Luke would be fine.

‘He simply needs to adjust, my daughter.’

While Vader’s words went to both his children, Leia’s annoyance flowed both ways. Luke stayed quiet. 

There was nothing for him to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like damn, I did not mean for it to be this rape-y. If this messed with anyone in a bad way, please feel free to message me and talk to me about it if you want. I want to get back to requests for next time so yeah keep sending them in. My Lebanese friend didn't have time to check over my Arabic so if its wrong please let me know. Last thing, I just saw X-men Apocalypse if you ship Cherik I promise you won't be disappointed. Last last thing, I'm gonna marry Quicksilver.   
> p.s. anyone figure out what Han's cell number means?


	16. It wouldn't be a wedding without it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 5- Tomb.

“Master Luke, Princess Leia and Captain Solo are landing in Bay 37.” The poor protocol droid had barley finished before Luke had left his quarters within the Nabooian palace. 

Luke had not seen his friends in several months, not since his ‘internment’ on Naboo. Internment, courtship- it was all the same for Luke who longed to be back in space. After having the ability to go off, do what he wanted- go where he wanted, being forced to stay in one place was incredibly difficult. 

Very often, Luke felt like he was going mad. ‘Cabin Fever’ the current queen of Naboo, Apollonia, called it. She had become a close companion to the Jedi Knight, since she was more or less the only constant in his life anymore. Everyone else seemed to be afraid of Luke, either because he was a Jedi or Vader’s fiancé. 

After all, what kind of person married a monster? Another monster- which, really, Luke was. How many had he killed with a single shot? No one else in history would ever be able to beat Luke in terms of death count with one shot. 

“Luke!”

“Kid!” 

Chewie roared as well in greeting. The three hugging their farm boy pilot as R2D2 ran into Luke’s legs. 

Luke definitely did not cry a little, feeling safe for the first time since his friends had been forced to leave. Vader was just- not frightening but not reassuring like his friends were.   
“We can still ditch, kid. Give me the signal and we’re in the outer rim before you can say ‘Nerf Herder.’ Luke grinned at Han. 

“Thanks, Han but you know I can’t do that.” Han gave him a sad look in response. Luke was one of the few people Han gave a damn about and having to watch him give up everything to be chained to that killer? It was bantha shit. 

“What do you say about getting drunk before we have to deal with the wedding tomorrow?” Leia suggested, wrapping an arm around both her boys. Luke looked aghast at the woman while Han laughed. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Leia?” He asked, before cracking a grin and leading his put-together family to his quarters where he’d been hoarding a ton of alcohol anyway. 

The Jedi hadn’t exactly been drinking his troubles away but he also hadn’t not been drinking them away. Being stuck, alone very often, in a palace preparing to marry his own father wasn’t particularly a relaxing situation. 

“Woah, Luke you got enough here?” The smuggler asked, looking over the extensive liquor cabinet. Many of the bottles half full or empty. On the outside, the room was clean, orderly as Luke appeared while a closer look revealed the problems. 

“Not much else to do- I can only train and read for so long. Plus, it isn’t like I can explore the planet.”

Leia looked warily at the man she hadn’t seen in several months. 

“Vader thinks too many people want my head, Jabba included.”

“But you could easily win any fight, or is he just playing you?” He knew what she meant: Was Vader pretending to care in order to manipulate Luke’s kind heart?

The Jedi shrugged. Despite his imprisonment, he hadn’t lost any of the muscle mass gained during his training on Dagobah. Luke wore a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar and grey trousers. His skin was tan, signs that he went out under the sun as much as he could. 

Luke looked out to the balcony, where the group could see the bright Nabooian sunset. Chewie roared, his face contorted into a look of worry. He did not enjoy seeing the pup look so upset, and he absolutely reeked of stress. 

“I agree, big guy. This whole thing makes me sick.” Han translated, leaning back on the couch with crossed arms. 

“Haven’t the peace talks been worth it?” If Luke’s voice revealed his desperation, none of his friends mentioned it. 

“Of course, and we’ve been making real progress, Luke.” Leia replied, reaching over to take his hand in hers. When the blonde froze, the princess feared she had done something wrong. 

“He’s here.” Luke’s murmured, blue eyes trained on the double doors that lead to the hall. 

When Han and Leia both reached for their blasters, Chewie taking aim with his blaster bow, Luke waved him off. 

“Don’t piss him off.” The Jedi requested, looking fairly worn down, although slightly better once his friends submitted. 

“He hits you once, and it’s over.” Leia promised, her tense and tiny form matching the nickname the Alliance had given her: The Ice Princess. “I don’t care if it costs the Alliance everything, you’re family Luke.”

The words did not send the appropriate level of sympathy to Luke, instead it rang with truth in the Force. Like they once had in Bespin almost a year ago. 

Luke watched Leia for a moment, an odd fog that Luke hadn’t noticed before beginning to subside. Before he could really understand, there was a knock at the door. He was being polite, for once.

“Stay here.” 

The Jedi walked out of the room, shoulders high and looking a lot more in control than he had before. In front of his friends, Luke could show weakness. In front of Vader, he had to be the Jedi knight. - or so he wanted them to think. 

Closing the door behind him, Luke leaned against it. Vader’s breathing filled the highway, the sound sending Luke back to the beginning of their duel on Bespin. Back when the world made sense to Luke, when he still had a level of innocence which held back the ugly truth of the Galaxy. 

‘Your friends are trying to spy.’

‘They’re worried.’ Luke defended, looking up at his Father. Blue eyes like steel against Vader’s mask. He stood tall, unwavering. 

‘Needlessly’

‘They don’t know that.’ 

“It matters not, you’ve been drinking.”

Luke crossed his arms, the image of a rebellious teenager. 

“So? What else is there to do? I can’t go anywhere!” 

It made Luke just a little pleased to know that Vader did feel at least slightly guilty about that. He wouldn’t want to be stuck on a single planet again, like he had been on Tatooine for nearly a decade. 

“Luke,” Vader began, sounding like an exhausted parent. “After the wedding- “

“Then I’ll get stuck on Bast? Or the Executor? What else am I supposed to do but get wasted?” 

‘Think about me,’ The Sith Lord replied, grabbing Luke to pull him flush against his armor. 

“I’d rather not.” The Jedi glared, not bothering to try and push the other away. While the two were equal in terms of Force strength and swordplay, Vader would always be able to best Luke in terms of brute strength. 

“A lie.” 

Since Luke had awoken after learning his Mother’s identity, Vader had been pushing Luke to admit the truth. One such attempt involved pushing Luke back into his own dreams, to relive various fantasies. Luke had enjoyed it, albeit not of his own freewill, his resolve had not broken. 

“It doesn’t matter; we aren’t going to have sex.”

“Don’t speak for both of us, my son. When will you accept it as the will of the Force?” After many conversations with the other man, Luke could distinctly hear the tired note to his Father’s voice. It pinged at his heart, he wanted to help Vader- to make him happy but Luke wasn’t sure he could do that. 

Hell, Luke wasn’t even sure he wanted to do it with anyone. 

He loved his Father, of that Luke was sure. Some part of the blonde Jedi would always be that little boy on Tatooine dreaming of when his Father would take him away on some magnificent adventure. 

“I will see you tomorrow.”

“You aren’t going to the Rehearsal dinner? Don’t you have to?”

Vader didn’t reply, instead sending an image over their bond of what would happen tomorrow. At the very least it would have been described as pornographic, but that wasn’t nearly as eloquent as Vader come off. 

The image had Luke in a room he didn’t recognize, though based on the lighting and nature he saw through the windows it was Naboo. Luke was on a bed, legs spread out as far as possible- Jedi training making him much more flexible. His white dress, rather what remained, was hiked up to reveal hot hard nipples. Between Luke’s tanned thighs- the skin already peppered with the beginnings of bruises – was his erect cock. The skin a bright red with noticeable veins. 

His hands dug into the silver grey sheets, breathing harshly as he begged Vader to keep going- that he needed to cum. 

The last part of the vision had a man, older than Luke with honey golden hair leaning down to press a pair of lips to Luke’s. 

Before Luke could even point out that Vader’s vision was impossible- that he couldn’t even get out of the suit and live- his Father was gone. 

And there was a heavy, obviously expansive necklace hanging on his chest. 

-  
“What kind of wedding wouldn’t be complete without an assassination attempt?”

“Han.”

“Really, I mean, after all it ain’t like we’re not some of the most wanted people in the galaxy or nothin’.”

“Han.”

Before the smuggler could continue rambling, the trio heard Vader warn Luke to move the man lest he remove the man permanently. 

“Leia, can you take Han somewhere since he’s being a child?”

“Luke- “

“I have to go deal with this,” the Jedi gestured back at the infirmary door where his husband now lay. “and Han’s not helping right now.” 

Leia’s dark chestnut eyes watched him, the young woman still surprised at Vader’s actions. She really shouldn’t have been; Vader would never allow anyone to hurt Luke. The Force forbid, try and kill Luke. 

Though it may be because there was now the possibility that Leia was also Vader’s child. So she was beginning to figure out the real connection between himself and Vader. That was just going to be great. 

“We’re going to have a long conversation later.” The Princess ordered, the ice princess now present before dragging the smuggler away. 

“We will,” Luke promised. Before turning away from the two to stride into the infirmary. 

Like the rest of Naboo, their hospital was warm and welcoming. Very unlike any hospital Luke had been in before. Inside the first door on the left was where Vader was being treated. 

Or where Luke was told his husband was. Instead, Luke found another man entirely. His skin was pale, littered with scars and old burns. The man lying before him was obviously a warrior, someone who had fought in tons of battles. 

The only clue of the man’s identity was his Force signature. This man, warrior, was Vader out of his suit. Said suit apparently not as needed as he was told. 

Albeit Vader was not one of those people. 

“Luke,” his Father murmured, opening his hand in Luke’s direction. A silent request to take it. 

“You were almost killed.” The Jedi said, sitting down next to his husband and Father. He couldn’t bear to look at the man, again. Not when he felt such intense levels of guilt from taking a simple short glance at the wrapped chest where Vader had literally taken a blaster bolt for him. 

“It would not be the first time.” Vader tried to concede, keeping Luke’s hand tight within his own. “I survived being burned almost entirely, Luke. Surviving a simple blaster bolt is nothing in comparison.” 

Luke silently climbed onto the infirmary bed, curling against the other man. While surprised, Vader allowed it. The younger blonde rested his head on the other man’s chest, the almost silent sound of Vader’s heart beat calming the teen. 

“So I just have to be almost murdered to get you into bed with me?” Anakin asked, brushing back his son’s golden hair. 

It took the Jedi a moment before he realized Vader was joking. Luke started laughing, his grin infectious as it passed to Anakin. 

“I adore your smile, my sweet.” The elder said, leaning over to press a kiss to his son’s head. Luke looked up, twisting around to straddle the other. His legs resting between Vader’s, and his arms on either side of Vader’s shoulders where they could play with Anakin’s apparent honey colored hair. 

“I want to do something, if that’s okay?” 

Vader’s eyes went wide, the golden-yellow eyes taking on a lustful gaze. 

“Of course, my son.” 

The Jedi stared at Vader, trying to build up the confidence to just move- to just kiss the other man. To have his first kiss with his Father. 

The room tinged with anticipation, their Force signatures twisting into one another’s to form a frightening amount of power. 

When Luke moved, his chest thrumming with nerves- as did Anakin’s. Luke’s soft lips, innocent against the skilled ways of Anakin’s. 

Their kiss, the first between them, was ecstatic. Vader’s power, his complete and utter dominance shown as he switched their positions. Pressing Luke into the firm infirmary mattress, he grunted as Luke rolled his hips against his husband’s. Their hardened cocks pressing against one another through their layers of clothes. 

Grasping his son’s tight and perky ass, Vader almost came. He hadn’t been in such an erotic situation in so long, nor had such a lovely and willing partner. Luke’s moans, his tiny sounds as Vader continued to molest Luke’s virgin mouth. 

‘So very lovely,’ Vader sent through their bond, before pulling the two of them up. Luke’s legs wrapped around his Father’s waist. Vader rested back on his hunches, the android appendages insuring that Vader wouldn’t tire. 

Pushing down the other’s silken undergarments, Vader began to finger his husband’s tight ass which quickly turned Luke into a moaning mess. His arms thrown around Anakin’s neck, sometimes moving over to bite at Anakin’s neck or ear. 

Anakin definitely enjoyed pain, something Luke figured out very fast. 

“Are you alright with continuing?” Vader asked, just barley holding himself back. He needed to be patient with Luke, it had to be perfect. 

“Y-yes, keep going, Daddy.” The Jedi said, looking away at his Father. The term of affection being sent directly to Vader’s already hard cock. 

“As you wish,” Vader murmured before thrusting himself inside his son for the first, and certainly not the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so someone wanted this continuation- sorry I can't look it up at the moment. So good news: I have a fuck ton of ideas. Bad news: I'm going to Florida for like a week and I honestly don't know if I have the balls to write star wars incest when I'm surrounded by that much family. (Even if they all like Star Trek better.) On a completely different note- I found out some pretty cool facts about Boba Fett so expect him in some upcoming fics.


	17. Not a weakling, but a Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Galaxy's best Bounty Hunters, Luke Skywalker, is on the run.

“Stuka doe new Piece, Fett?” See the new piece, Fett? Even if Boba hadn’t spent a good amount of his life on Tatooine, he would understand Huttese as well as Standard going off how long he had worked for the Crime Lord. 

Jabba was referring to a new slave he’d purchased, or had kidnapped. The bounty hunter had tried to murder all feelings of empathy long ago- it wouldn’t do in his line of work. It had to be an incredibly rare situation for Fett to care. 

So, of course, today just had to be his lucky day. 

The new slave was a young human male, maybe 13. Just entering manhood but it was obvious that his purpose would be to please those who enjoyed little boys. The kind of pleasure slave that Boba himself was until he murdered his master to become a bounty hunter. It’d worked out well. 

Maybe their similar circumstances would have caused a splash of feelings within Fett about a decade ago, before the Empire rose. Now, being a bounty hunter was a lot more dangerous with guys like Vader around. Even if Vader paid him for a job every now and then which gave him a bit more leeway than other’s. 

No, it was who the kid looked like. Who he looked like an actual clone of at that age- Boba’s brother Anakin. Anakin, the brother he was stolen from, who he didn’t get a chance to protect. Who died fighting in that bureaucrats’ war for those who didn’t even give a damn about their soldiers. 

“Pretty boy- what’s his name?” Fett asked, going over to the boy. Pretending to look him over, as if interested in what the boy could give. 

Bib Fortuna answered “Luke Skywalker,” the being’s odd accent enunciating the wrong syllables. 

Skywalker, the name he had before. 

“Maga him?” The Crime lord asked, earning a hopeful glance from the slave. Apparently Luke understood Huttese. While Fett hadn’t been back on Tatooine in about a standard year, he didn’t think the kid had been here that long. He didn’t have that broken look that pleasure slaves his age had. No, Luke had fire- that Skywalker flame which couldn’t even be diminished. Perhaps he was Tatooinese and that’s how he knew?

Fett had about five dozen questions for the kid to answer but they would have to wait. At least until he had Luke aboard Slave I and as far from Tatooine as possible. 

“Yes, how much do you want for him?”

“Hees ree special. He had chuba been touched.” A Virgin, shit this kid was going to be very costly. “Lets seta 40,000 creeda?”

The kid seemed to know what Fett had in mind for him- if he really was Anakin’s kid than he probably had that Force power. He might even be able to read Fett’s mind. It was how hopeful Luke looked at Fett, that this bounty hunter would be the one to free him from this hell that told Boba that he didn’t have much of a choice. 

What was this, the first time in nearly a decade and a half that Fett felt something? This was just his lucky day. 

“Done. You know where to take it from.” 

Jabba’s grin always unsettled Boba. Probably due to how utterly gross the creature was. 

“Enjoy do new pet.”

On their way out, one of Jabba’s new guys -Han Solo- walked past. His brown eyes going over Luke in a way that the boy did not appreciate, so if Fett happened to promise that if Solo didn’t move his eyes off the kid he wouldn’t have eyes any more than no one could blame him. 

Luke’s short-lived smile at the other man’s promise made the whole thing worth it. Fett liked the kid, sue him. 

Once aboard Boba’s ship, the first thing Fett did was hand Luke a shirt to cover himself in. Jabba had put him in practically nothing. Most of it made of some sheer blue material that left little, if anything, to the imagination. Covering the boy’s groin was a bit darker material, held up by silver rings that connected to his collar. That was going to be a bitch to cut off later. 

“Why did you help me?” Luke asked, sitting down in the co-pilots chair, bringing his knees up to his chest. The small cloth bag he’d been allowed to keep, or probably hid, was resting on the floor. Fett was good at his job and knew there was only one item within. Small, cylindrical, about two hands in length. 

“Your Father, he was Anakin Skywalker, wasn’t he?” 

Luke sat up, rigid with excitement- blue eyes wide like Boba had just waved the keys to the newest land speeder in front of him. 

“Did you know him?” 

“Yeah, he was my brother.” Boba couldn’t even think about it without seeing that little blonde boy. He’d looked so different from Fett and Shmi. Shmi said it was because of Anakin’s sire. 

The small kid, the slave who’d become a Jedi just to be murdered for his service. 

Anakin, the brother he couldn’t protect. 

By the time Boba had become a bounty hunter and could come back to Tatooine- it’d been too late. Shmi had gotten married to the Lars man and Anakin was a Jedi. They no longer needed to be saved. 

Luke obviously did. 

“So you’re my uncle?” The blonde asked, his voice practically dripping with hope for this new man to care. Boba nodded, reaching up to remove his helmet so he could see his nephew with his own eyes. 

Luke grinned, that damn cute smile that made the 40,000 credit lose worth it. 

“So tell me, how did Jabba get you? Where’s your mother?”

Luke didn’t have a whole lot to tell him. He didn’t know who his mother was, if she was alive or not. He’d been brought to Tatooine to his step uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars until they were killed by Sand people and Luke taken by Jabba. 

He’d been off when he guessed Luke’s age. He was actually 16, with just a young looking appearance. Extremely young, if Fett had thought he might be 13.

“Don’t worry, kid.” Fett promised, reaching over to ruffle Luke’s blonde hair. “No one’s gonna ever touch you without your consent.”

He’d protect the boy, teach him how to fight. Boba Fett would make sure no one could mess with Luke and get away with it. 

 

He would make Luke strong, for Anakin and for Shmi. 

-//FAST FORWARD FOUR YEARS//-

 

“Come on, kid. Wake up.” 

Luke groaned, wrapping the soft blanket tighter around his head. 

“See, this is why I said not to go out all night with Solo, but did you listen? No.”

“Solo’s fun,” Luke grunted in reply- hoping his uncle would let him sleep for just an hour longer. Then he’d hit three hours. If not, the young bounty hunter was going to murder Han Solo. 

“Fun doesn’t pay the bills. Our new job does, though.” 

Without further warning, he ripped the blankets off his nephew. Something that he actually did regret. How many fucking hickies could one guy get in one night? Even though Luke was clothed in a pair of black pants and nothing else, Boba saw quite a few of them. While Boba didn’t like that Luke was engaging in these activities out of wedlock, and with such scum, Luke was an adult who could make his own choices. Even if they were terrible. 

Luke cursed, in one of the new languages that Fett had taught him. Sitting up, Luke asked who the client was. 

“This ones gonna be fun, its Darth Vader.” This would be the first time that he allowed Luke to be introduced to the Supreme Imperial Military Commander. Luke was skilled enough, knowledgeable enough to be able to meet him. Hell, maybe even impress Vader. 

The blonde just stared, obviously surprised. “Is that a good idea?” 

Fett waved his question off, “Vader and I are on good terms. Don’t worry, now suit up.”

-

Luke’s uniform was different from his uncles. His was primarily black with blue etchings, including the Mandalorian sigil. In place of a helmet- they made Luke feel claustrophobic- so he wore a short outer cloak that had a hood. The cloak hid his body armor, and his weapons. Of which there were multiple, all of which Luke was trained to use.   
The only weapon Luke didn’t know how to use was the lightsaber which had belonged to his Father. Not that he ever carried it on missions. 

Especially not on this one- where Vader actually knew how to use said weapon. He might take Luke having the weapon on him as a threat. 

Striding onto the Executor beside his uncle, Luke tried to be calm. He wanted to be come off as calm like Boba and just as threatening. He needed to prove to Boba that he could do any job, that he was mature enough. 

It would have been fine; he could have done it. If the entire ship didn’t wreak of darkness, of hatred, of anger. It made Luke feel cold, almost as if the darkness would overcome him completely. 

Not until Boba led him into the Conference room, one of them at least, that Luke figured out its center point: Vader. 

The conference room was fairly large in size, with half of the wall being a Plexiglas window to the stars outside. In the center was a table that Luke was pretty sure wouldn’t even be used. 

Luke was looking out the window, Boba tall and rigid with his long gun blaster tight in his hands, when Vader came in. The tall dark menace dismissing a short imperial before entering. 

He seemed to be pre-occupied with something else, at least until he looked at Luke. Something about the boy shocking the man- if the odd sound of the respirator was anything to go by 

It definitely didn’t make Luke want to run. 

Maybe Vader knew Luke’s Father had been a Jedi? Luke couldn’t be arrested for that, could he?

No, Uncle Boba wouldn’t let Vader do that. Luke wasn’t even sure he could take proper aim- why the hell was he so scared? He hadn’t felt this frightened since Fett had saved him.

Luke’s breath seemed to stop as Vader approached him, taking hold of the boy’s chin before Luke could even move. 

“Who is this?” Lord Vader asked, the question posed to Boba and not Luke. 

“My brother’s son. Luke Skywalker” 

Vader’s head whipped towards Boba. 

“Anakin Skywalker had a son?” 

“You knew my Father?” The question barley came out, his voice odd by the stress of the situation. As well as the utter shadows that flowed off Vader. 

It had to be a Force thing, because Boba Fett didn’t seem to be affected by the negativity. 

Negativity and something else which came off Vader made Luke want to squirm out of the Sith Lord’s grasp. 

“I knew him well, as I did your mother.” 

Darth Vader was quite sure that no one had ever looked at him with such hope, genuine hope for something Vader could do- not a fear that Vader would kill him.   
He wanted to bottle that look and keep it for all time. Or, the Sith lord could do one better, he would keep the boy.   
No one knew of the relationship between them, not even Boba. It was why he allowed the bounty hunter to get a bit of leeway. Fett had been one of the only people who didn’t betray the once Jedi Anakin. 

Brothers stood together, and his apparent adoption of Luke was proof of such loyalty. 

“I know you’re a big shot but hands off my nephew.” Fett threatened, voice light but deep with threat. He’d made a promise to protect Luke, and he wasn’t going to let Vader take him. 

“Fett, I have a new proposition to offer you.” Vader finally said, letting Luke go. The dark man turning towards Boba Fett, acting as though Luke was no longer in the room which totally didn’t kill the high Luke had been riding. 

“Luke, go back to the Slave 1.” The blonde took a second longer glance at Vader, unsure of how he felt about the tall menace. He exuded power, dominance- so much more than Han did. Luke loved Han Solo, the smuggler captain of the Millennium Falcon but he could already feel a connection to Vader. A connection he couldn’t explain, something that pulled him back to Vader. To do what, Luke wasn’t sure. 

Even with his helmet on, Luke could feel the glare on Boba’s face when he hesitated for a split second before leaving the conference room. 

When his comm went off, a quick message from Boba telling him to enact plan Sigma, it didn’t surprise him. 

Vader wanted Luke, for what the young bounty hunter wasn’t sure, whatever it was was bad enough to make Luke run. To where, not even Fett knew. In this plan, no one knew where Luke would be going- not even Han. 

It was the start of a two-year long chase. 

Two years where Luke never stayed in one place longer than one standard month, with the few times he did causing him to have a run in with Vader. He made hundreds of aliases, never using the same one twice. He’d been a fairly competent bounty hunter with Boba, but on his own he had to be one of the best or get caught. 

Luke didn’t fear death, or even jail. 

He feared Vader.

In the span of two years, he had no contact with his uncle which wasn’t easy. The boy desperately missed the only family he had left. 

He hadn’t meant to ever make contact with Han, either. The smuggler and Wookie just happened to be very good at finding him, something that Luke was not bothered by. Those two were the only ones to give him any sense of serenity. 

Well, they did until they caused Luke to lose his ship and threw him in the same ship as an old Jedi with two droids. 

“You’re dead to me for this, Han.” Luke said, leaning back in the navigator’s chair (the one behind the copilot’s) to glare at the smuggler. Han shrugged “This ship is better anyway, besides you all alone in that crap X-wing makes an easy target.”

Luke cocked a brow at the other man “You have seen me fly, haven’t you?”

“You’re a pilot, then?” Standing in the doorway to the cockpit was the passenger. Ben Kenobi, an old hermit who’d decided to go to Alderaan, no questions asked.   
With the huge amount of money, he promised the trio, Luke didn’t care. It was enough for Han to pay off his debt to Jabba and for Luke to disappear, permanently.   
“Yeah, so?” The blonde replied, crossing his arms. He’d met up with too many of Vader’s, and the Empire’s, spies to be polite anymore. 

“It isn’t that surprising, your Father was the best star pilot in the galaxy.” Bringing up his Father was often one of the tactics the spies used. Albeit, once Luke had figured out the trick, killing them was usually the safest route. 

Whipping out the lightsaber he had been to properly use, Luke kept the blue blade at the man’s throat. The warm hum giving Luke confidence. A simple wave calming his friends who’d pointed their blasters at the old man when Luke had activated his saber. 

Thank the Force for Fulcrum. 

“Vader must be getting desperate if he’s sending out old men to get me.” 

It killed Luke to admit it but he knew the old man wasn’t a spy immediately based off his reaction to Luke’s statement. 

This would just be so much easier if Obi-wan was a spy. 

Instead, he actually had to deal with someone who possibly knew Anakin. 

“I am no spy for the Empire, rather I used to protect the Republic. As did your father, once long ago before- “

“Look,” Luke interrupted, removing his saber “I don’t care who you used to be, or that you knew my Father. In fact, I want you off this ship as soon as possible so why don’t you go back to where Han left you so we get to Alderaan and be on our way?” 

Luke’s words seemed to shake something within the old man. For some reason, he didn’t expect Luke to be so brash. No, he like most people expected Luke to be submissive- to be weak. Surprise, surprise. Boba didn’t raise a weakling, he raised a warrior. 

“You don’t even want to know who killed him?” Before Luke could cut the man’s head off, which he really wanted to do, Han pushed the old man out of the cockpit. Warning him that it would be better for all involved if Gramps would just shut his mouth. 

“uughguughhhghghghhhgh uggguh raaaaaahhgh ?” Are you alright? The Wookie asked, turning in the chair to face the human. His furry head turned over in worry. 

Luke shrugged, leaning back in the chair. He looked like a rather put-off teen, the thing he hadn’t had a chance to be in quite a while. 

“He wants to talk to you kid, even promised a 1,000 credits more if you do.” 

A 1,000 credits that would go to him and not to Han, so he wouldn’t care if Luke did it or not. Not like the damn sabaac game back on Sullust 4. A 1,000 credits just for a conversation? 

Fucking hell. 

Keeping his lightsaber within his grasp, Luke left the cockpit to go talk to the old man. 

Obi-wan, as was his apparent true name, lied to him from the get go, claiming that Vader had been the one to kill Anakin. He obviously assumed Luke had no Force training and wouldn’t be able to pick up on the lie. 

Then he tried to offer to teach Luke to be a Jedi. 

“No thanks.” The blonde replied, his completely put off attitude, pissing the other off. Good. 

“I’m surprised, child. I would have thought you wanted to make Anakin proud.” Ah, now the guilt tripping. 

This was why he loved Fulcrum, she was straight to the point. She didn’t lie, maybe not give the whole truth but she gave Luke the knowledge to survive. Even if they completely avoided the topic of Darth Vader most of the time. It was good enough for Luke. 

The young man was about to make a retort when the ship came out of light speed, rocky instead of smooth as it should have been. Had they stopped in an asteroid field? Usually, Han was a lot better at landing- he about to walk over to his off and on again boyfriend and ask what the hell was wrong when he staggered back down. 

The absolute feeling of death, of pain and fear made Luke incapable of even standing. Obi-wan felt it too, going off the shortness of breath.

“What is that?” Luke finally got out, glaring at Obi-wan, a small foolish part of him wanting it to be the old man’s fault. 

“Something terrible.”

Luke gave him a look that said “No, really?”

He didn’t want to mention he could feel Vader’s presence close by, there was some kind of relationship between Vader and Obi-wan. It definitely wasn’t good. 

“Kid, we got a problem!” Han’s voice called through the empty chamber of the Falcon to where Luke and Obi-wan sat. 

“What now?” 

“Some kind of moon’s pulling us into orbit, I can’t shake it off!”

Obi-wan looked over Luke’s shoulder, changing from the kindly old hermit to the old Jedi Knight. 

“That’s no moon, it’s a space station.”

-

“Once again, I have you in my grasp and this time there will be no escape, Skywalker.” 

Luke glared at the man, if he even was one. 

Han should have been able to get off the Death Star, the Princess and Kenobi in tow. Although, the blonde was also pretty sure Solo would make a rescue attempt before the rebellion would begin their attack. Or at least Luke hoped so. 

“First time for everything,” Luke retorted, his hands trying to figure out a way out of the binders the Stormtroopers had put on him. These had to be a new model because Luke was usually quite skilled at getting such things off. 

“Those utilize the Force, young one and I doubt your minor training will get them off.” 

Skywalker was about to make a retort when Vader got closer, way too close for comfort especially since Luke’s time on the run he’d figured out what Vader wanted. Rather he had a fairly good idea about it. 

The Dark Lord held Luke’s chin tight within his grasp, studying the boy closely for the first time in two years. 

“I think I’ll keep you in them, for a while. Until I know you won’t run.” 

Luke offered a dark smirk in response.

“I’ll never stop running from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you're probably saying to yourself "Mischief! You said you wouldn't update till your vacation was over!" Well my cousin put on Empire and how could I not? Plus, I found out that Boba was originally meant to be Anakin's brother so yeah. This is a bit AU than. I love the comments you guys are leaving me, they really make my day! Also, Fulcrum is Ahsoka, apparently its her codename


	18. Blue like the sky, Gold like the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan thought his apprentice died in Order 66. He was wrong.

“Luke!” Obi-wan called in their small home. Walking down through the main hallway, putting his hand in the rooms to try and find the small boy. 

“Leia?” Obi-wan asked, giving up and going into the main room. Leia was sitting by the window with a book, likely an assigned reading from whatever her tutors had assigned. 

“Yes?” Her dark chestnut brown hair was pulled behind her in a tight braid, the bottom of it braided upwards to form a kind of headband. He saw Padme in her every day. 

“Have you seen your brother?” 

The female twin glanced out the window to the beach, where the waves crashed against the sandy shore. The waves greyer green than blue, reflecting the grey clouds in the sky. A storm was coming in. 

“He didn’t.” 

Leia at least looked sheepish for once, embarrassed about her brother’s antics. She was about to reply when a shiver went through the Force- fear.

“I’m going to murder that boy.” He muttered, already running out of the house. In the back of the house was a balcony, its entrance via a pair of double doors. Throwing back the curtains and out the doors, Obi-wan jumped from the balcony, onto the sand with a quiet thump. 

Leia followed quickly behind, landing a half moment later. 

Looking over the grey waves, the ginger tried to find his godson. 

“There!” Leia pointed far out, beyond most of the crashing waves where a dot bopped. A small bit of sunlight shinning down to mark Luke’s golden hair. 

“I’m coming, Luke!” diving into the sea. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, tiring as he fought against the sea’s waves. Going under most of the waves, Obi-wan finally reached the boy. His clothes weighed him down, and he could feel the salt water in his ears and nose. 

“Ben!” Luke stuck to him, his smaller fists clutching the Jedi’s inner robes. 

“Hold on!” Keeping him tight against his chest, Obi-wan began trying to swim back. 

When he could begin to see the shore clearly, Leia standing as a beacon, a lighthouse for where to go, things seemed to be going for the better.

But when a Skywalker and a Kenobi are involved, dealing with a dangerous situation, nothing ever ends up well. 

They got caught in a riptide. 

Holding Luke tighter with him, making mental force bonds to keep the boy against him. 

The waves slammed against them both, pushing them under the waves. Obi-wan momentarily feared that Luke would drown- it didn’t matter what happened to the Jedi master. It was Anakin’s son, only Anakin’s children, that mattered. 

Trying to hold out against the waves, Obi-wan felt the Force cry out twice. One from far away sent to Obi-wan, crying of rage. The other from the Force itself warning of danger. Thinking it was for Luke, Obi-wan clutched the boy close. Obi-wan didn’t figure out the warning was for him until after the rock slammed into his head- effectively knocking him out.   
-  
Rima elhinda'a  
Sha'ra aswad we mna'a  
Willi yehibbek bibusek  
Willi baghadek shu bitla'a

Yall tnam.........yalla tnam  
Ladbahla tayrel hamam  
Ruh ya hamam la tehaddi  
Lakzeb 'a Rima... tatnam

Obi-wan was sure he could hear singing. The voice was deep, moving along Obi-wan like a warm flame. Someone was petting his hair, their hand strong as they sifted through the Jedi’s reddish hair. 

Sometimes when Leia was stressed she played with Obi-wan’s hair but this person couldn’t be Leia. Nor could it be Luke, the boy was much too young to sound like that- his voice hadn’t even dropped yet!

In fact, the person felt like Anakin, the same rich voice. Even a similar Force signature, though the cosmic energy seemed to evade Obi-wan every time he grasped on to it since he had woken up. 

“I know you’re awake Obi-wan.” 

No, there was no way. 

“Am I dead?” The Jedi opened his eyes, looking up at the man he thought was dead. 

Anakin’s face was the same as the last day he saw it, before he left to take care of general Grievous. The same scar over one of his eyes, the same heaviness about him from the stress of war. But if they were dead, what did he have to be stressed about?

“No, you’re still alive.” Anakin answered, helping Obi-wan sit up. The redhead looked around them, trying to figure out where they were. Nothing seemed familiar, in fact it seemed like they were in one of the old Senator’s rooms. They were large, plush, heavily expensive. 

It was when Obi-wan glanced out the window, seeing the Coruscanti skyline that it came back to him. 

“The Children! Where are they-?”

“Luke and Leia are fine, they told me what happened. She is truly-?” Obi-wan’s heart broke at the sight of his old padawan. He could not even say it, nearly 8 years later. Respecting the other’s grief, the Jedi master nodded. 

“I tried, Anakin but nothing could be done. There were complications.” The man trailed off, he could distinctly hear two sets of footsteps coming to the door, both attempting to be quiet. 

Obi-wan could feel the confusion rolling off his blonde companion. Anakin didn’t know if he should be annoyed with the children for attempting to spy on their conversation, or simply be happy in their presence- the last remaining proof that a woman named Padme Amidala ever lived in their galaxy. 

“I think they’re scared of me.” Anakin murmured softly, looking down at the floor as if it had just become interesting. This was a tactic he often saw in Anakin when the Jedi struggled with emotions. It was why the council hadn’t wanted to train him- Anakin felt too deeply and what he did feel he often could not understand. 

“They simply don’t know you, yet. Anakin, I thought you were dead. When I couldn’t feel your presence within the Force, Padme and I ran.” 

The darkly dressed Jedi raised a hand, “Obi-wan we will talk about this later but know this. I trust what you did and have done was in Padme and my children’s best interest. Thank you.” 

Perhaps it was the utter chaos and stress Obi-wan had been under for the last 8 years, perhaps it was seeing his Padawan alive and breathing again, or perhaps it was a mixture of these things. In the end, Obi-wan could not stop the flow of tears from his eyes as he embraced his old apprentice. 

-  
“Have you noticed he looks like her?” It had been nearly four years since Jedi Master had come to learn of his apprentice’s survival in Order 66. Four years in which both of them taught and trained Luke and Leia to hone in on their Force abilities, to become one with the living force. As well as various lightsaber forms. 

Albeit, Obi-wan was not exactly pleased in his friend’s choice to follow the dark side- which had resulted in a fight between the two on which color lightsaber the children should have- it had slowly become a mote point. 

Luke, while at his Father’s side almost constantly did feel a closer connection to the light, Leia vice versa. The young blonde male had been ecstatic when he turned on his own lightsaber for the first time- it’s emerald green blade shining against Luke’s bright blonde hair. 

Anakin had been incredibly proud of his son, only 12 and already he had created his first saber. Leia was not far behind her twin. Never one to dawdle. Leia followed her Father’s instructions and created her first saber within a week of Luke’s completion of his own. 

The young lady was sure that she had seen her Father’s eyes reveal pride in his apprentice’s work, the ruby red blade promising their connection not just as Father and daughter but as Master and Apprentice as well. 

Obi-wan, of course, knew who Anakin spoke of. Padme, the woman he could not save, the Senator who watched democracy die. 

Below them on a training field, Luke and Leia battled one another. Luke utilizing his speed over his sister who favored her strength. Where Leia was quick with a blade, Luke’s connection with the Force was much more than his sister’s. 

“I think Leia favors more of their mother’s physical traits than Luke though I feel it is not the physical to which you are referring.” 

Anakin leaned forward, resting against the balcony’s side. The small put-together family was on vacation in the Lake country in Naboo. With current events caused by the Rebellion, Anakin had wanted to get his children (and Obi-wan) away from the Emperor until his temper subsided. Anakin couldn’t even stay for another day. He planned on leaving that night after the children had gone to bed.   
“No, it isn’t. If she were still alive, I know she would have made Luke into a senator or something like that.” 

It made Obi-wan weary, sometimes. The way Anakin watched his son, eyes trained on the young boy as he moved. If it was only during battles, or training, Obi-wan could simply write it off as a parent curious to their child’s progression. 

But it was all the time. Anakin watched the boy constantly, and it hadn’t escaped Obi-wan’s notice the clothes Anakin bought for his son. 

Although he spoiled both his children, there was an oddness to how he spoiled Luke. Luke, of course, was always determined to please his beloved father. Or, it was possible that Luke simply liked the more feminine clothing, the tighter fit. 

Or it was both. Obi-wan just hoped he was wrong. 

“I’m certain Luke will succeed in anything he tries.” 

Anakin flashed him a quick grin, his golden eyes still making the other Jedi fairly uncomfortable. The Sith’s grin reminding Obi-wan of the Krayt dragons of Tatooine.   
“I know he will.”

-  
“Luke, please?”

“No, Leia leave it alone.”

The young Sith apprentice glared at her brother, the Jedi. Said Jedi was currently on his bed, definitely not mopping. The perfect image of a stereotypical 17 year-old.  
Leia could clearly see, both physically and in terms of the Force, that her brother was bothered. He had been bothered for a few days now, at least that’s how long she had noticed it.   
He’d been half-heartedly taking part in their duels, barley if at all meditating, and just sighing all the time. 

It was really starting to frustrate Leia. 

“If you promise to stop being so depressed! It’s really annoying.” 

Her brother turned over to face her, his handsome face contorted into a menacing glare. 

“I’m sorry my problems are annoying you, dear sister. If I’m such a bother, maybe I should just leave!” 

The young lady stared in surprise, his Force presence had become inflamed- blowing up like a supernova. The mere idea of her brother leaving was terrible, terrifying. He was her twin, her family. No one else understood Leia like Luke did. 

“Luke?” She murmured after a moment, her fear about her brother leaving them causing bits of tears to form. 

“Leia,” her brother sighed, sitting up to wrap Leia in a hug. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t leave you I’m just conflicted.” He said the word like the idea had just come to him. That whatever was conflicting within Luke had just occurred to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it? It might help?” So apparently during her walk to find out what was troubling Luke, she had died and gone straight to Hell. 

She didn’t know how to comfort people; people were not her forte. She knew how to make them shut up, or get information but this? Helping? That was Luke’s area of expertise.

Her brother shrugged, the silky shirt he was wearing, it’s straps falling down his tanned shoulders. Somehow, Luke was always tanner than her. Their Father blamed their Tattooinese heritage for it. 

It was one of the few times Darth Vader ever spoke of his home planet. 

Playing nervously with his rather long hair- honestly sometimes people thought both the Imperial twins were girls- Luke thought about it. Could he tell her?

“Okay, but you can’t talk about it with anyone. Yes?”

Leia nodded, taking Luke’s hand in hers. 

“I want to be with someone but it’s really not socially appropriate. I know I shouldn’t feel this way about him.”

It wasn’t surprising in the least that Luke was gay, or maybe bi. He was so, well not soft, just submissive sometimes? Of course, he was a formidable opponent, the Force his ally.

“Why would it be bad?”

“He’s- “he struggled to find a word to describe why a relationship with said mystery man would be socially inappropriate, the attempt futile. 

“You know you’re the imperial prince, right? Literally no one can judge you and get away with it. Father would kill them.” So would she, though that was beside the point.   
That comment seemed to perk him up a bit, the possibility of being with said mystery man without the fear of rejection. 

“I’ll- thank you Leia.”

His sister flashed a grin in response. 

“No problem big bro.” 

-  
It was a long time before both Obi-wan and Leia were out of their palace home. In the end Luke just waited for Obi-wan to leave and then called Han to take Leia out for the day.

Han was more than happy to spend time with the Sith Apprentice without her father trailing them. Even after almost a year of being together, Darth Vader did not trust the ‘smuggler scum’ with his daughter. 

Locking the back door after pushing Leia out, Luke left a strong Force suggestion around the door which would deter anyone who was coming to enter at least for the next several hours. 

The young Jedi could not believe his luck- both Obi-wan out and Father home? The Force truly must be with him in his endeavor to get fucked by his Father. 

Following their bond, their connection starting as a paltry of a thing years ago but now it was like durasteel. Nothing in the galaxy could break the connection between Luke and Anakin Skywalker. 

Thinking back to when he first began to see the second most powerful man in the Empire as less of a Father and more in a sexual nature, Luke felt his manhood twitch. 

Vader’s physical form, its utter attractiveness not the only thing which drew Luke to him. It was the Sith’s strength, the dominance in which he showed in duels, the possessiveness in which the dark lord showed for his family- Luke especially. 

The touches Vader gave, their lingering aspect as Luke grew older. The numerous gifts which Luke was given- the ones that the rest of their small family did not know about. 

It had been their secret, something that Vader claimed was only meant to be known by just them. 

His gifts to Luke included jeweled toys, specifically meant to be used in order to achieve orgasm. 

If Luke had known more of the world, more of how people acted, he would have realized what Vader had been doing for the past several years. He would know that Vader was simply grooming the young prince to fill an entirely un-familial role. 

Vader had wanted Luke to warm his bed since practically the beginning. It was when he saw the similarities between his passed wife and his son. How they both shared that same inner kindness to all beings, in all circumstances. 

Than Luke hit puberty, the small shy boy growing up to be a lithe, strong, effeminate man. He had barley been able to hold himself back every day, to stop himself from slamming his son into the closest flat surface to fuck him into oblivion. 

As Luke knocked on the door to Vader’s quarters, both could feel how right their actions would be. The Force wanted the symbol of the dark and of the light to be together in more than just a Father and Son relationship.   
-  
Luke’s fingers danced off Anakin’s well sculpted chest. His muscles not decreasing in density despite Anakin’s age. The elder man smiled watching Luke explore his body. The smile growing wider as Luke went more south.

The young Jedi pulled his Father’s erect manhood free, leaning forward to lick the top of it. Savoring its odd salty taste, one he had been wanting for so long. 

‘May I-?’ Too embarrassed to say the words aloud, Luke’s tan skin taking on a lovely red blush. 

Nodding, Anakin began to pet back Luke’s soft blonde hair. 

Experimentally, Luke put the cock into his mouth. Carefully avoiding pressing his teeth against the thick meat in his mouth. Blue eyes meet gold, blue like the sky, gold like the setting sun. 

‘Do you like Daddy’s cock in your mouth, baby boy?’ Vader asked, his voice deeper than it was usually. The sound vibrating through their bond, its roughness going straight to add to Luke’s desire. 

‘Yes, sir.’ The boy replied, looking up through his long golden lashes. 

Feeling close to the end, Anakin pulled Luke up to meet him in a kiss. Pressing Luke against the bed- not even caring if the expensive blankets got ruined by his son’s cum.   
He felt his son shiver against him, taking both their cocks in his hand, Anakin rubbed them together until both reached completion. Anakin with a moan, Luke with a scream of his Father’s name. 

Luke fell limp against his Father, eyes barley open. Laying together, the elder man leaned down to press a kiss to Luke’s forehead. 

‘Stay tonight,’

A kiss to his cheek,

‘Stay tomorrow,

A kiss to his lips,

‘Stay forever.’

The Jedi, the physical manifestation of the light side of the Force, would never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of an explanation for this AU. After his troops turned on him on Utapau, Obi-wan went directly to Padme's Apartment on Coruscant, just missing Anakin. Padme told Obi-wan what she knew and both decided to wait for Anakin to return. When Anakin fully switched to the darkside, his presence seemed to vanish from the Force which made Padme and Obi-wan decide to run as Padme feared what the Emperor would do to her children as force sensitives.   
> Alright so this one kind of has Pedophilia? If this bothered anyone and you need to talk to someone, please message me I'll do what I can. Also, shout out to my lovely friend Cassandra who helped me with this! If you like fluff and angst you'll like what I have planned! (No, I haven't forgotten y'alls requests I promise I will get to them!)


	19. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine makes a threat aboard the second death star

Luke Skywalker believed he knew what to expect during his audience with the Emperor. It would involve both his Father and Palpatine attempting to sway Luke over to the dark side. He would not fall and hopefully, in the end, turn Vader against Palpatine. Then they could be together. 

Of course, these were the thoughts of a naïve boy- not the Jedi Knight many saw him as. 

Then again, even the most seasoned of Jedi Knights, or even soldiers, would not have expected what the Emperor threatened. 

“From here you will witness the final destruction of the alliance and the end to your insignificant rebellion.”

Luke watched with abject horror, the realization that the Rebellion’s final plan was all a part of the Emperor’s filling him with fear. Fear which he tried to stomp down as not to allow the two Sith to be aware of his weakness. 

The Jedi watched as the Empire’s fleet shot against the Rebellion’s- the rebellion’s obviously smaller than their enemies. 

“Perhaps, boy, if you will not turn you could serve another role within my empire.” 

Luke could feel his Father’s confusion at the Emperor’s words. The dark lord’s confusion must have been genuine as Luke was actively trying to block their connection. 

Deciding it best to stay quiet, Luke allowed Palpatine to continue. 

“Vader and myself are old, and if you will not be claimed as Vader’s heir, it’s possible you could bare mine. I am certain you carry the gene to do so.”

Was he being serious? Was he actually threatening to rape Luke? How could he even get pregnant? 

Fear poured through him quicker now, and to a much larger degree. So much that Luke could not stop it from going to Vader. 

From where Vader stood next to his Master, it took all of his control not to activate his own lightsaber to decapitate Palpatine’s head. Possessive desires to not only protect his son and claim Luke for his own echoed through the Force. 

He did not even care if Palpatine knew of his displeasure. Luke Skywalker belonged to HIM, not the Rebellion, nor the Empire, nor even his Master. 

Luke was his. He would do what was needed to ensure such things remained that way. 

‘Do not fear, my son.’ Vader thought, unintentionally broadcasting them. His anger causing a lax in control. 

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, my friend. Although, since the public does not know of your relationship” The decrepit old man trailed off, turning his throne towards Vader “It would most surely destroy any rebellion sympathizers if they saw the symbol of the Alliance degraded to a common whore.” 

Even with the suggestion of mounting his son, Vader’s anger surged. The Emperor’s action of calling Luke such a disgusting term would likely be his final mistake.   
With self-control that even Master Yoda would be proud of, Darth Vader sent fake pleasure to his master through their pathetic bond. 

Distracting the Emperor with images of such a time, where the Alliance was destroyed and he had supreme power, Vader reached inside the man’s head to break his Spinal cord.   
Vader didn’t know if the Force was simply with him or if the Sith Lord’s old age had simply worked to the Apprentice’s favor. 

Palpatine slumped over immediately, falling onto the ground. 

The darkly clad Jedi looked at the fallen Emperor with a mixture of emotions. Vader was sure his son had entered some form of shock. Stress from being in the Emperor’s presence and from the threats made not only to his virginity but to the survival of the Alliance. Of course, the Alliance had been serving as Luke’s adopted family for nearly five years now. It pained Vader to admit it though he understood it.

Without further fanfare, Vader took Luke’s saber to clip onto his belt than pulled Luke after him. The boy stumbled for a few steps, almost falling down the stairs if Vader hadn’t stopped him. The blonde boy looked around himself, as if trying to understand where he was. 

A small part of Vader mourned the miss opportunity to take his son sitting on Palpatine’s throne- the center of the Empire’s power. It was of no matter; however- Luke’s safety was more important. He would not chance the possibility that the Rebellion would succeed in their endeavor to destroy the second death star. 

The space station was a disgusting misuse of Imperial credits- if the Rebellion destroyed this one as well, then Vader would not rebuild. 

Leading Luke to the closest Hanger than into a Lambda class ship, Vader left Luke in the back. He would have to deal with Luke’s shock later, first he had to get them off the ship.   
Once on Vader’s ship, the Executor, he entrusted his son to Admiral Piett. Instructing him to take the Jedi to the adjacent quarters to his own, as well as to return Luke’s lightsaber when he snapped out of it. 

It spoke volumes to Piett, how much Vader must trust him. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Darth Vader strayed for only a moment, watching Piett lead Luke out of the way. Something else must have happened since he last saw Luke, Palpatine’s threat should not have shaken the boy like this. 

He would find out what it was, later. Not that he had much of a choice in it. The battle called for his immediate attention. 

Although, it did cause some stir of positive emotion within the Sith Lord when he heard Piett say to Luke,

“This way, my prince.”  
-

Hours later, after the battle had been cut to a draw between the Imperial Forces and the Rebellion, Vader was returning to Luke when a Commander approached him. The young man had a distressing look about him, as if he did not want to disturb the man. 

Smart man. 

“My Lord, I apologize but the Millennium Falcon is hailing us. They are demanding to have an audience with you.”

The Falcon, likely Solo and the Princess demanding to know where their friend was. Vader was not sure if he was impressed by the crew’s courage, their loyalty to his son or if he was annoyed. It was a mixture of both. 

“Allow them into Conference room DED-97, Commander.”

The Imperial nodded than turned to follow out Vader’s orders.   
-  
Vader entered Conference room DED-97 moments later to find the Princess, the smuggler and their Wookie. Thankfully their droids had been left in the Falcon. The Sith Lord was sure he did not have the patience to deal with C3P-O today.

The Wookies, Chewbacca if Vader recalled correctly which he did, was keeping close to Solo. It would not surprise Vader to learn that Chewbacca owed a life-debt to the man. The protective behavior likely a result of the last time Vader and Solo interacted. 

The princess had her arms crossed, looking quite annoyed and stressed. Something about her tinged at the back of Vader’s mind though he could not place what it was. 

When Vader entered, the Princess turned to meet him. Still wearing the camo-uniform from the on-Endor battle.

Princess Leia Organa glared at him, the image looking even more familiar for some reason. 

“What have you done with my brother?” The young woman ordered, eyes like slits. Solo kept his arms crossed, leaning back in one of the conference table chairs. 

“Princess, I was not aware you had any family save Bail and Breha Organa.” 

Leia Organa, age 24, the same as Luke lost all family in the destruction of Alderran. What could she be speaking of? Why were they here if not for Luke?

“I was adopted, you knew that. I demand to know what you’ve done with Luke!”

Luke and Leia, both age 24, born on Empire day. Luke meaning free and Leia meaning strong. The freeborn children of a slave. 

The names she had picked out, to honor Anakin’s roots. 

How had he not seen it?

“Twins,” Vader said aloud, staring at the young woman who was practically the clone of the long dead Queen of Naboo. The young woman who shared Anakin’s inner fire, his passion, his anger. 

“Yes.” She replied, resolute in her position to know where her brother is.

“You did not know of our relation on the first death star?”

She cocked a brow at him, like she was tempting him. 

“I didn’t but if I had would it have mattered?” Leia asked her past torturer, the man who had caused her both physical and emotional pain. 

“Yes,” of course it would have. He felt the same desire to protect Leia as he did Luke now, albeit without desire for her. 

Perhaps it was just Luke?

Approaching Leia, ignoring the flash of fear in her brown eyes, Vader reached for Leia’s face. She was beautiful, the image of her mother. 

She froze in his grasp; it was not surprising even if it did sting. 

“If I had known I would have made steps to ensure your safety.” 

To his left, Vader sensed Chewbacca and Solo lower their weapons. They would likely give their lives for Leia and Luke. 

“It doesn’t matter, Come, I will take you to your brother.” Leading Leia to the doorway, he told Solo and Chewbacca that they would remain within the conference room until someone called upon them. 

Leia nodded at the man, something passed between them. Were they in a relationship?

The paternal aspect of Vader wanted to slay Han Solo at that moment, murder the man who may have possibly touched his daughter. 

Then again, he wanted his own son. He would wait to see if the man was worth his daughter. 

Darth Vader doubted it. 

-

“Has Luke been sexually molested?” 

Leia’s head whipped toward her father, shock coloring her pale features. 

“Why-how?” Even after watching the princess serve in the Senate for a number of years, this was the first instance of him ever seeing Leia stutter. 

“Palpatine threatened him sexually, Luke’s response even after I killed Palpatine, seemed to be a bit extreme.”

Leia said nothing for a moment, even with her short stature keeping up with Vader. 

“Luke doesn’t like to talk about it. He only told us once after it happened. It was while he was on a mission, right before the battle of Hoth.”

Through the beginnings of their connection, Vader sensed Leia’s anger. 

“Lieutenant Jans,” she said the name with disgust. “he thought it would be a good idea to bed the destroyer of the death star. Even if he didn’t want it.”

“And what happened to Lieutenant Jans?” Vader’s voice was dangerously low, a pair of imperials who passed them hurried their steps once they heard it. 

“If your planning on killing him you’re too late.”

“You killed him?”

The princess actually flashed a small smirk. 

“No, Chewie did.”

The remaining trip was spent in silence, a surprisingly companionable one. 

When they approached the door to Luke’s quarters, a squad of Troopers guarding the door who slid into salute at Vader’s presence. 

Feeling his daughter’s glare, likely she thought that Luke was a prisoner on the Executor. 

‘The troopers are here for his defense. They are a part of my 501st.’ 

The brunette practically jumped at Vader’s voice in her head- still fairly new to the Force. 

“Never do that, again.” Leia snapped at him, offended at Vader’s impoliteness. 

‘She’s new at this,’ Luke reminded, gently. ‘Leia’s only ever heard my voice in her head before and I know she didn’t freak out because it was me.’

Leia must have felt Vader’s stress lessen as her glare softened into something more confused. If she would accept it, Vader did desire to teach her. He had a strong instinct that, like her Father, Leia would be more attuned to the dark side. 

The door slid open, revealing Luke leaning by the window. Watching the ships go by over Endor’s atmosphere, one hand on his lightsaber. 

‘Let’s get this over with, then.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry. I know this isn't that great. I started it Saturday night, went to bed and woke up to the news from Orlando. I just can't right now.   
> My thoughts and prayers go out to them. Please leave a comment so I know every single one of you are okay.


	20. Lord and Lady Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knew when Darth Vader got married- no one knew who his wife was either.

The Imperial herald took a double-take at the guest list. There was an addition to the list which he had never seen-never even heard of. For the past ten years, the guest list had remained more or less the same, depending on the celebration. That being said, with the Empire Day celebration the Royal Guest List always remained the exact same. 

However, on the 23rd celebration- there was an addition. Customarily on the list was the lead male dignitary, no one could say the Emperor was not a misogynist not that the Herald ever would, with their partner next to it. 

On this list, the flimsy almost dropping from his hand in shock, there was a name next to Lord Vader’s: Lady Lilith Vader, a wife. Lord Vader had a wife. 

The herald could only wonder ‘Since when?’ Surely, if the second most powerful man in the Empire got hitched, it would be a huge ceremony. Even if neither Vader wanted such a ceremony the herald knew the Emperor would have requested it. 

For now, the Herald decided to ignore it. It wasn’t his job to question the Royal Guest list. 

Even if he could barely wait to find out what kind of woman caught the eye of the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. 

-

As was proper order, Lord Vader was usually the second last guest to arrive with the Emperor’s entrance marking the beginning of the Ball.   
The Herald, a younger man who had worked within the palace for nearly 15 years, had to get through the list of hundreds of beings before the end was near.   
Finally, it was time. 

The couple was definitely odd. Vader looked the same as always in his black, fear-striking armor. It was his wife who caught all the attention, of course. As the Herald had worked within the Palace for many years as a messenger, he became quite knowledgeable in the Royals’ personalities. So he knew for quite certain that Vader did not enjoy attention the Court gave. 

“I present to you, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy Lord Vader and his wife, Lady Lilith Vader.”

A subdued gasp echoed throughout the huge chamber, probably big enough to store at least 2 Star Destroyers. Every single lady in room stopped what they were doing to look at Lady Vader. The Herald, who often found himself uninterested in any gender, even had to admit the young lady was quite beautiful. 

Long golden hair framed a delicate face. Blue eyes sparkled like Nabooian diamonds against surprisingly tan skin. Standing about a foot shorter than her partner, the lady was dressed in a slim white gown with red etchings. 

Resting atop her head was a obviously well-crafted Tiara. It’s materials so very rich that the Herald could not even identify them. Judging by the way Vader guided her down the stairs, it was apparent to not only the Herald but to the guests as well that Darth Vader truly cared for, possibly even loved, the woman on his arm. 

No one noticed the second lightsaber resting on Vader’s belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here. I just needed a break, and I've been working on my novel. Here's a little something to hold you over. Also, if it wasn't obvious yes Lilith is Luke.


	21. Walk behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Kerchak should have watched his tongue.

Luke walked slowly behind his master. The cold air aboard the Star Destroyer bothered the young slave more than he cared to admit. Space was older than he remembered it to be.

His master tended to prefer to stay on planet, a rather warm planet. Said planet being what Luke was really missing at the moment. 

His master hadn’t given him any new clothes for the trip so the blonde still wore the tight chiffon dress, the dark blue contrasting like a bruise. It slid under his arms, flowing down his thin body like an ocean’s wave. 

Gold bonds decorated his wrist as well as a collar around his neck. The jewelry Luke wore were not gifts- simply sighs of his Master’s wealth and prestige. A number of his master’s guards followed them, as well as the Destroyer’s troopers 

The blonde kept his eyes on the ground. He wasn’t allowed to meet anyone’s eyes. 

As they moved through the ship, Luke grew colder, it wasn’t physical cold. More like an inner one, almost like it was pulling at his heart. It was suffocating, making it hard to even breathe. It became worse the further they went in the ship until finally Luke’s master stopped. 

“Greetings, Lord Vader”

The name sent shivers down Luke’s spine. He’d heard of Vader, his power, his might. It was intoxicating, the power which flowed off the man. If only it didn’t cause Luke’s heart to freeze. 

“General Kerchak.”

Vader lead Kerchak into what Luke assumed was a conference room. 

Luke followed behind, hesitating only for a moment to see where his master directed him. 

Today, apparently, the man was feeling particularly powerful as he pointed at the floor. 

Pausing only to place a low bow before Vader, Luke knelt at his Master’s feet. 

This was the part of his enslavement that Luke hated the most: service. 

Throwing his mind away into the odd place, Luke’s body went on autopilot. Rather, it was about until Luke found himself frozen. Some kind of Force kept him in place. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, Lord Vader would you prefer my pet service you first?”

The cold feeling increased, somehow becoming so cold that it felt like burning. 

“Pet.” Vader repeated the word. Luke had the oddest notion that the word was like a curse to the Lord. 

“He is your slave?”

Master Kerchak grinned, nodding. 

“He was pure to when I bought him.” He continued on, apparently oblivious to Darth Vader’s growing anger. 

“Boy,” Vader interrupted. Luke glanced upward at the man for a split second- unsure of what to do. 

“What is your name?”

Kerchak was about to say he doubted Luke remembered it but for the first time in more than a decade the slave interrupted his master. 

“My name is Luke Skywalker.”

He enjoyed hearing Kerchak’s screams and begging as Vader tortured the man who had dared hurt his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckkk, sorry. I've been -gestures widely in a dramatic display- I'd like to write more of this smut so be on the look out. Also, watch Voltron:Legendary Defenders. It's soooo good. Bonus points to anyone who knows where the name Kerchak came from.


	22. Risking it all/Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han have to take a risk. Luke has some news.

“We have to risk it.”  
Leia wanted to glare at her husband for even suggesting it. Only, she was too exhausted to do so.   
Trying to care for a Force-sensitive child was exhausting, how had Luke’s guardians dealt with it? How had her own adoptive parents done it?  
Leia sighed, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. They were laying together in bed, both too exhausted to do anything else other than sleep.   
Reaching over to gently brush back his wife’s hair, Han added,  
“I know its dangerous but isn’t leaving him alone bad too? Luke could- “  
“Luke made a decision when he choose our father over me. How do we know he even is a Jedi anymore?”  
“How do know he isn’t? You’d feel it or whatever if Luke switched, wouldn’t ya?”  
Leia had to admit her husband’s truth.   
“I’m just afraid.” The Princess murmured, earning a kiss from Han who placed a chaste one upon her forehead.  
“I am too, your worship but it’s the only chance we have.”  
Outside the doorway of Leia and Han Solo's bedroom, a child sat listening to his parents’ conversation. Who was Luke? Why was it dangerous to see him?   
Was he, Ben, a bad person?  
A voice in the back of the brunette’s head murmured ‘Yes.’  
Ben didn’t know what to believe. He was scared, he didn’t want to be.   
Maybe this Luke person could help him?  
-  
“Prince Luke! Please open the door!”   
Luke groaned, rolling over on the bed to face the door. The blankets had been kicked to the end of the bed, either during his and his Father’s love-making or while they’d been sleeping. Vader’s side of the bed was noticeably empty which wasn’t all that too surprising.   
Vader rarely, if ever, slept and when he did it wasn’t for long.   
Getting to his feet, Luke grabbed the nearest piece of clothing- one of his Father’s shirts which he drowned in- the Prince of the Empire answered the door.   
Outside stood a steward, one of which whose name Luke did not know.   
Coruscant’s bright sun flowed through the palace’s many windows. What time was it? He didn’t think he’d slept in that much.   
“Yes?”  
The Steward blushed, obviously embarrassed to see his prince in such little clothing.   
“Your husband requires your presence as soon as possible in entry dock SU3.”  
Luke had to bite back a groan.   
“Why?”  
“The Imperial Princess is returning.” The Jedi didn’t need any more goading. Launching back into his rooms to find a pair of pants, Luke was about to leave when he saw his lightsaber. It was on the bedside table where he’d placed it the night before.   
Leia might see it as a threat.   
But his Father would actually throw a fit if he saw Luke out and about with it. Luke received a lot of death threats.   
Clipping it onto his belt, Luke left- running off to the docking bay.   
The more he thought about it, reaching out in the Force Luke felt Leia’s bright spot becoming closer to them. Of course, Luke still felt his ties to Vader, the mixing of the dark and light of the force that perfectly summed up the two’s relationship.   
Standing on the dock, Vader stood his arms linked behind his back behind the dark cape. His honey blonde waving slightly in the afternoon breeze.   
Resting atop his head was a golden circlet, the only jewelry he ever wore. Vader enjoyed dressing Luke up in finery more then he actually enjoyed wearing them.   
“Luke,” Vader greeted, turning only to place a kiss atop Luke’s head. Luke returned the gesture on Vader’s cheek.   
“Do you feel it?” his Father asked, watching as the ship approached through the atmosphere. The Millennium Falcon was quite a site for Luke, it was a reminder of the family he’d had before Vader.   
“Leia? Of course.”  
“No, there is someone else.”   
Stretching out with his conscious, Luke ignored the bright dark fire of his Father’s, throwing his mind into the Falcon Luke found Leia, Han, Chewie and someone new. It was a young male, bright in the Force but obviously unsteady- untrained.   
Why would Leia and Han bring them an untrained Force sensitive? Did they want Luke to train the child only for Leia to steal him away?  
While the young Jedi was usually quite calm, being able to move past his anger, Leia was a different thing altogether. Leia had refused all contact with her brother after he and Vader had killed the Emperor on the second death star shortly before it was destroyed. She’d run off with the rebellion, taking the rest of Luke’s adopted family with it.   
It'd broken Luke’s heart.   
‘I won’t train a child just for her to steal him away.’ Luke declared within their bond.   
Vader could easily sense his son’s excitement to see his old friends, as well as hesitation. Perhaps his naïve prince was learning something about the cruelness of others, after all.   
‘She is family, angel. We’ll see what she’s here for, at the very least.’  
Luke made no reply, watching silently as the ship made its descent onto the platform.   
Two ships that flanked it flew off, one of them an X-wing. Wedge refused to leave Luke, even after the Battle of Endor. As had all of Rogue squadron.   
Vader rewarded their loyalty to his son and Consort- taking their problems within the Empire and going to fix them as well as he could, within what Luke and he wanted.   
The Empire was changing, changing into what Vader and Luke wanted it to be.   
Han strode out of the ship first, his hands open in a show that he meant to harm. Behind him came the Wookie Chewbacca who roared in greeting, then the two droids. Luke could not help but recall how much he missed flying with the small astromech unit.   
Last came Leia, hair braided behind her as it had been on Endor when he had seen her last. Nearly 8 years ago.   
Resting in her arms was a small child, a mop of curly black hair atop his head. Bright brown eyes looking around the Imperial Center.  
“Kid, thanks for not shooting us down.” The old smuggler said in way of greeting, stopping in front of the two there to meet him and his family.   
Luke couldn’t resist, he pulled the man into a hug. Ignoring the slight rise in Vader’s dark fire, the Jedi grinned at Han then at Chewbacca. The Wookie, of course, pulled the young man into a hug.   
Then came Leia who simply stared at Luke, who stared back. Twins, best friends who’d come back together by a simple stroke of fate. Then torn apart by the very same thing which had separated them in the first place.   
“This is Benjamin Lukas.” Leia stated, nodding towards the child in her arms.   
Benjamin Lukas.   
The Jedi chocked back a cry, this was his nephew. He should have been there when the child was born.   
So should have Benjamin’s grandfather.   
The child stared at Luke, eyes wide.   
“Who’re you?”  
Ignoring his own emotional turmoil at meeting this child, the blonde smiled.   
“I’m your uncle, I’m Luke Skywalker.”  
“Who’s he?”  
The child reached away from his mom to point a small chubby hand at Vader, who stood rigid- watching the interaction between his children and grandson.   
“That’s your Grandfather, the Emperor.”  
Luke thought that would catch the child’s attention, instead Benjamin stared at Vader before asking if Vader was the voice in his head.   
The old Princess of Alderaan’s head shot up to look at Vader, fear clear in her face.   
Vader frowned, clearly unnerved by the child having a voice in his head.  
“No, young one I am not. Although I promise to find who is.”  
The group separated after that, a Steward leading the Solo Family to their rooms. While Luke took R2 to his private workshop. He was going to do some maintenance on the astromech while Vader worked on C3PO.   
Luke was finishing up a handful of hours later, stains of grease splattered on him. It seemed that while Han was good with destroying the Falcon and putting it back together again in a way that made no sense whatsoever. R2 didn’t allow Han near him so it’d been quite a long time since R2 had anyone really take care of him.   
The little droid shrieked out a greeting as someone entered his workshop. Luke couldn’t help but grin, he could always recognize Anakin’s dark fire. It’s intense cold feeling, the dark tendrils wrapping around Luke’s own light.   
Pulling off his smoldering goggles, Luke giggled as Vader placed a series of kisses along Luke’s neck, carefully avoiding the grease.   
One of his father’s hands snaked its way under Luke’s pants to fondle his quickly hardening cock.   
“R2, go find 3PO.” Vader ordered. Well aware that his son would rather not have the droid watch them.   
The astromech let out a shriek of agreement before speeding away.  
“Are you still mad at your sister?” Vader murmured, pulling Luke upwards and against the little space on the nearest wall which didn’t have tons of mechanical bits on it.   
Fitting the smaller male inside his embrace, Luke’s legs wrapped around his Father’s waist.   
Their now erect cocks rubbing against each other through the material of their pants.   
“Make me forget about that.” The Prince murmured, leaning forward to kiss his Father.   
The Emperor gladly did.   
Afterwards, Luke hummed happily against his husband. Vader sat against the wall, Luke cradled safely within Vader’s arms.   
Despite being covered in sweat, and other fluids, Luke felt extremely comfortable. Even the stress of what he’d learned earlier had almost disappeared.   
“My love? What’s wrong? You’re trembling.”  
“Father, something wonderful has happened.” A moment of silence echoed oddly loudly.  
“Daddy, I’m pregnant.”  
Luke felt his partner stiffen, Vader’s dark tendrils tightening even more around Luke. For the first time today, it wasn’t sexually it was possessive.   
Mine, mine mine. No one else’s- mine. Won’t let anyone take. Mine   
Mine.   
MINE.   
The force roared, reminding him a bit of the Krayt Dragons of Tatooine.   
“Daddy?”  
One of the Sith Lord’s hands reached down over where the baby was beginning to form within Luke. Possessively, dominatingly, protectively.   
“Don’t tell anyone, Luke. Was it a medic or a medbot who told you about the pregnancy? We need to ensure their loyalty or destroy them.”  
Vader continued on, discussing more plans of protection.   
“Father,” Luke interrupted. “Tell me what you think.”  
“The only time I was happier was the day I learned your Mother was pregnant.” Vader replied, pressing a kiss against his son’s lips. Delighted with the way Luke smiled into their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? and so soon? What? Crazy, I know. Want to know a fun fact? I have a job that literally sucks out my energy M-F and weekends I tend to just sleep. I don't have any energy. I don't know how this even got written.   
> I am so tired, oh my god.


	23. Luke Skywalker-Tarkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's lost his parents and adopted guardians but maybe he'll get something out of it.

Wilhuff Tarkin stared at the data file in front of him. The name seemed to be glaring at him, repeating the question over and over. 

What are you going to do?

The poor child had lost both his parents and his guardians. Now he was going to likely be sent into an unqualified, underequipped orphanage until the rebellion took him in. A child like that would easily be swayed into thinking the Empire was against him. 

Even more of a reason to do it. 

“Lieutenant Jans.” 

His Lieutenant answered her com immediately. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Take your ship and fly to Tatooine. I need you to pick something up there.” 

“Yes, sir. I’ll leave immediately.”

Snapping off his com, Tarkin leaned back in his chair. He needed to return to the bridge, oversee more of the Death Star’s construction before Vader killed another worker. 

Reading over the file once more, Tarkin recalled the boy’s father. The only Jedi he had ever respected, the one who had saved his life. 

Now, the Imperial would repay the debt. He would raise Anakin Skywalker’s son. 

Luke. 

-

“Moff Tarkin, I have taken charge of the child and returning to the Executor.” Jans reported as she put in the coordinates for the location of the Executor.   
“Excellent, bring the boy directly to me when you arrive.”

“Yes, sir.” The connection was cut. Next to Jans, Tarkin had clearly seen the boy strapped into the copilot seat, completely asleep. He looked like a younger version of his father. 

Now, the Moff just needed to ensure that the Emperor wouldn’t have a problem with his action of formally adopting the child of a Jedi. It was odd, Tarkin was sure that Jedi were not allowed to procreate. Then again, General Skywalker had not been a typical Jedi. 

The quickly typed message to the Emperor read: Please contact me at your earliest convenience- G.M. W. Tarkin. 

-

“Lord Vader, a moment please.” 

The darkly clad figured stopped to turn back towards the Moff. The Moff never needed to talk to him outside of their professional relationship. The Sith Lord didn’t not enjoy the change, especially when he had other things he needed to do. 

“Yes, Moff?” Vader replied, settling into his stance as Tarkin approached him. The man had been different in the last few days, something was upsetting him or stressing him out. 

Vader was not sure what it was, only that it was unrelated to the Death Star. Perhaps this, albeit irritating, conversation would shine light into the older man’s psyche. 

“Within the next few days, a child will be brought on board. He’ll only be staying onboard until we reach Coruscant. Likely he will be Force-sensitive but he will not be an Inquisitor.”

“Is the child yours?” 

“He will be. He is the orphan of a Jedi General from the Clone Wars.” 

This definitely caught the man’s attention, if the clenching of his fists was anything to go by.

“Which one?”

“General Skywalker- “

“You are certain the child is Anakin’s offspring?”

Tarkin gave a curt nod. “Will it bother you?”

“No.” Without another word, the Sith Lord turned back and left. 

The Emperor would pay. 

They all would pay. 

-

The child was angelic, purely angelic. He was almost the picture of his mother, save for his Father’s blue eyes and blonde hair. Hair that Vader imagined would be as soft as silk despite living on that thrice-be damned desert planet. 

Luke Skywalker, his son. Adopted by Tarkin because no one knew the man once called Anakin Skywalker still lived. 

Though, perhaps this could all work in the Dark Lord’s favor. No one save the Emperor knew his previous name so only Palpatine could speak out against what Vader began to plan. 

He doubted the Emperor would. 

Watching the child being lead down one of the multiple hallways, Vader could only imagine the sort of young man his son would grow up to be. If trained right, he could be something fearsome, something powerful. 

Luke could be something beautiful. 

Luke could be his. 

‘Young one,’ Vader called through their slim bond, one which was steadily growing stronger. As far as he could tell, Luke enjoyed being able to communicate with Vader through the Force. When Luke had first heard Vader’s voice in his head, the blonde wasn’t even frightened. He’d just gotten excited that there was someone like him.   
‘Yes?’

‘Would you like to accompany me to the bridge?’ Quick as a flash, the boy had pulled away from the Lieutenant Tarkin had assigned to watch him. The young lieutenant, a dark haired woman yelled for the boy not to disturb Lord Vader. 

Raising a hand to signify to the young lady it was no problem, Vader smiled behind his mask as Luke took his other hand. 

Leading his son through the Executor, Vader planned the future. Both in terms of the physical and the desired, Luke was at Vader’s side. Where he should be. 

-  
Seven years later, on the anniversary of Luke’s birth he awoke to find multiple gifts waiting for him in the Den. His adopted Father was off-planet for the day, attending to some secret thing or another that Luke couldn’t know about.   
In the past several years, Tarkin had been trying to convince Luke to apply to the Academy. He’d even given in and agreed to let Luke apply to be a pilot. The blonde just kept putting it off. 

Everyone he knew seemed to expect Luke to join the Academy, or hell even the senate. They all seemed to know exactly what Luke should do, what he was going to do. It made him sick. Worse even, it made him angry. 

‘Luke? What’s troubling you?’ Vader’s voice rang clearly in his head. Their bond as strong as Vader himself. Vader was the only one who hadn’t pushed Luke into a future- it was something the blonde appreciated. 

Flopping down onto the couch, he looked out at whatever Tarkin had set out via droid. He loved Tarkin, no question but lately all everyone -save for Vader- seemed to do was stress him out. 

‘Nothing.’

Vader sent a small wave of displeasure, he always seemed to know when Luke was lying. 

‘Same old thing. Tarkin left another application out.’ 

As odd as it was, when Vader’s anger rose, Luke’s would deflate. Swallowing it down to send calm to Vader. Luke hated Vader’s anger, hated to see Vader kill. 

It was beyond naïve, Luke knew but that didn’t change how he felt. 

He knew the Sith was going to suggest talking to Tarkin for him but Luke pushed it down again. That would undoubtedly prove to Tarkin that he had been ignoring Tarkin’s request to not talk to Vader. Luke wasn’t sure why Tarkin wanted to keep his ward separated from the dark lord. 

Luke wanted to stay with him, he wanted to be with the person who understood what it was like to be different. 

‘You want to be with me?’ Vader asked, amusement flowing from his side of the bond. Despite Vader’s many teachings on shielding his mind from other Force sensitives- most notably from the Emperor- Luke hadn’t been focused enough at the time to shield those thoughts from him. 

Embarrassment flowed through Luke’s side before the young man shyly sent a reply. A solid answer that Vader had been waiting for longer then he’d care to admit. 

Yes. 

‘As you wish, my love. Remain patient for a while longer.’

Luke could not deny the flutter of his heart as he heard the other’s pet name for him. 

‘I await you.’

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Obi-wan? You may ask. I don't know. Why isn't there more? Because I'm tired. Why am I tired? Because work. Why don't I just quit?  
> I did so yeah. BUT I have two other things I wanna work on ( not counting my book and school stuff.) Also comments are 99% of my diet so leave come. (The 1% are your tears and CassandraRaven's cookies.(She's my actual bae okay?)) Last- I know exactly Jack and shit about Tarkin, this is me going off what I remember from Ep IV and the Clone Wars show. So, don't get mad if he's hella OOC.


	24. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader would always protect his child.

“My old friend, I have received a very interesting report from my spies within the rebellion.” Palpation’s voice echoed in the fairly large communication room. The only light coming from the faded blue hologram of the Emperor.

Vader stayed kneeling, his mechanical limbs tearing against his scared flesh. It hurt, as it always did. 

His suit hadn’t been designed to help him heal, it was designed to enforce fear in those who saw him. As well as put him in practically constant pain.

When Vader remained quiet, the Emperor continued. 

“It seems the son of Skywalker has inherited the gift of the male Naboo.”

The Sith Lord had to bite back the tsunami of fear which built up from his Master’s words. He had suspected for a while now as to his son’s condition, especially since the Jedi had been setting up fewer and fewer rendezvous for them. It had now gotten to the point where Vader was sure that Anakin saw more of Padme during the Clone Wars than Vader had seen of Luke. 

The fact did not please the dark lord, especially since he had the power to keep Luke tied down. If only it wouldn’t break the boy. 

A gilded cage would break his angel. 

“He’s pregnant.” 

“Indeed. I expect you’ll be working more diligently to capture the boy now, Lord Vader? That being said, should the boy refuse to convert then I expect you will take proper action?” That meant allowing Luke to carry the child to term then killing Luke. 

Anger, so much anger rose. Tendrils of Vader’s darkness reached out, many of them to his connection to Luke. His ethereally beautiful son reached back. His light falling into his Father’s darkness in attempt to curb back some of Vader’s anger. 

“He will join us.”  
-

Han really was questioning his mental state at the moment, really more like the last several years since he agreed to take an old man and a kid to Alderaan. That was the end because if he hadn’t gotten to know Luke, there was no way he would have gone back to save the Rebellion at the Battle of Yavin.   
“How’s he doin’?” 

Chewie roared a reply as he took the co-pilot’s seat. ‘Not good.’

In the back, they had Luke set up with a Med-droid. He hadn’t regained consciousness in three days now. At the end of the second, Han had bit the blaster. 

The ex-smuggler had promised not to do this, but where else could he take Luke? The Rebellion had no experiences with male-pregnancies or Force-sensitives so they refused to try anything. Mostly out of fear that they would accidentlly kill the baby. 

“He’s gonna kill me when he wakes up.” Han muttered, their ship slowly jumping out of hyperspace. The blue streaks fading back to show the stars, the only lights in the darkness of space. 

“We don’t have a choice.” The Wookie replied in a grunt. 

As the ship fell into real space, Han had to force himself from steering the ship back- to the rebellion or hell to anywhere. The simple site of the acid world was frightening. It wasn’t a place for life, especially not humans who could so easily perish under its acid rain. 

Their ship was immediately hailed, not surprising. A young man appeared on screen, surprisingly high in rank. Pulled back red hair with a pale face looked back at Han, then at Chewie. 

His face didn’t change, even more surprising as most Imperials were xenophobic. 

“Captain Solo, it is my duty to remind you that as- “

“As a member of the Rebellion I’ll be arrested blah blah blah listen kid, you got Vader there?” 

Okay, the absolutely offended look on the Officer’s face might have made being arrested worth it. 

In the back of the ship, Han swore he heard Luke groan, a pained thing. ‘Alright, Solo no more foolin’ around. Luke needs you.’

“Perhaps, why should I notify his lordship?”

“Cause I got Luke Skywalker back here.” That, unsurprisingly enough, did the trick. The Commander scurried off, likely to either get Vader himself or get someone who could get the monster. 

Han hated it, hated it and didn’t understand it. Why, out of everyone in the galaxy, Luke would let that thing touch him Han didn’t know. That thing, who’d supposedly killed his Father, who’d cut off his hand, who’d put Han himself in carbonate! 

Han didn’t get it, at all. By now, his opinion didn’t matter- not if the slight swelling of Luke’s belly was anything to go by. 

 

“Captain.” The cold voice of Vader’s rang through the Falcon. “Commander Hux has informed me you’ve brought me Skywalker.”

“Yeah and unless I get a guarantee you’re gonna help Luke I’m jumping right back in Hyperspace.”

“I swear; he will be safe with me.” 

Han nodded, “Then we’ll make our descent.”  
-

Luke awoke two days later. He found himself in the finest room he had ever seen. Through the curtains on the bed, Luke saw a large expensive room. Paintings of a water world, of places he had yet to see. Two large shapes flanked the doorway into a sitting room, perhaps? Although he couldn’t make out the shapes exactly, Luke guessed they might be holobooks, technical journals and the like. 

The Jedi Knight wanted to get up, to find his Father who presence was achingly close but he found none. 

 

“Master Skywalker.” A meddroid entered the room, mechanically reaching over to pull back one side of the curtains. 

“Uh hello, am I at Bast Castle?”

“Yes, sir. May I inquire to how you are feeling?”

He tried sitting up, again. Thankfully, with the droid’s help he was able to. The headboard of the bed was hard, made of some dark wood though the half-ton of red satin pillows blocked it off fairly well. 

“Tired, now if you wouldn’t mind I’m going to go find- “

“Negative, sir. I have been ordered to not allow you to leave the room until I deem you healthy enough.”

Part of Luke wanted to push the droid back, using the Force to help himself move. However, he didn’t know what the droid had put in Luke’s system. He didn’t know if over-exertion would hurt the baby. Not if he hadn’t already.

“And my baby? Are they okay?” 

“The babies were drawing on your strength to support themselves. Wherever you were, my lord, it was not healthy for them.”

The Jedi froze, one hand over his womb. It took a moment for him to repeat the word “T-them? Are you saying there’s more than one?”

“Twins, would you care to know the gender.”

His brain was still stuck on twins, two babies. Well, at least now he didn’t have to break the news to the Father. 

‘Sith spit.’ 

Luke realized that the Meddroid was still waiting for an answer so he shook his head. 

“No, uh if I can’t go get Vader then can you?”

“No need.”

If he hadn’t been exhausted, if he had been paying attention to the thrumming of the Force as Vader approached, then Luke would have known Vader was approaching. 

Unfortunately, he was so exhausted so. 

“Vader.” 

“Luke.” The two watched each other, the Meddroid excusing himself. The Sith Lord approached, taking Luke’s outstretched hand in his own. The leather feeling a comfort for the blonde. Something familiar, in an unfamiliar situation.

“You should have come to me immediately, now both you and the children are in danger.” 

“Shut up,” Luke sighed, resting back against the bed. His eyes closed, the bit of strength he had was used to connect his Force presence with his Father’s.

“I fucked up, but it’s too late now.”

“The Emperor will not allow you to remain a Jedi.”

The Jedi couldn’t decide if he felt like a petulant teenager or a shirked lover. 

“I am nearly five months pregnant, my Father is the father of my kids I didn’t even know I could get pregnant.” Opening his eyes, the unusually bright blue looking directly into Vader’s mask. “So I do not care at the moment what the Emperor wants.” 

Raising his other hand to silence his Father, the Jedi added “And I know we have to deal with it at some point but for now please protect me.”

Vader’s vocoder made a sound that may have been a sigh. Kneeling down next to his son to be at a better eye level. 

‘I will always protect you.’ 

-

“You fucking sith spit spewing dick!” Luke screamed, one hand clutching at Vader’s hand. The other in his sister’s. Leia spoke encouraging to her twin, helping him along. Reminding him to push, just a little more. 

Leia, unlike Luke, could feel Vader’s own pain. Luke was, subconsciously, sending his pain to their Father. Also, to Vader’s displeasure he had Luke’s mechanical hand. The prosthetic made his grip a lot stronger. 

“Please angel. You’re almost through.” A total lie, the first baby was barley even crowning. The meddroid reached down, its actions matching up with more of Luke’s screams. 

The first baby, covered in something Vader did not recognize, was cleaned off by another droid before being handed to the Father. 

“It’s a boy.”

The mother smiled, his blonde hair matted against his forehead from sweat. An odd kind of calm over his features before they tensed up again as the next baby came. 

The process was long, arduous, trying for both parents. By the end of it, they had two very healthy boys. 

Later on, back in Luke and Vader’s shared chambers, Leia held one of her nephews Han the other. Vader sat next to his son, watching the interaction of the others. 

“Have you thought of any names?” Leia asked, cooing down a bit at the hours old child. He watched his aunt, unknowing what was going on. Only that those near him loved him. The dark presence which should have been frightening, was comforting. It loved him, and it loved his Mama. 

“Yes,” Vader answered, his voice a soft murmur. It was clear Luke was struggling to remain awake. Reaching back to brush the boy’s hair back, Vader answered.

“Phoebus and Phoenix.” 

“Skywalker or?” Han asked, readjusting the child to show to their Wookie companion. He gave a small roar, only known to Han, that it was a promise of protection.

“Amidala. Their grandmother’s surname.” 

Leia’s face contorted into shock for only a moment before being hidden. Her days in the senate still helpful. Amidala, he had to mean Padme Amidala the queen and senator of Naboo. Now was not the time. 

‘Later,’ Leia thought ‘You’re explaining this.’

The brunette thought for a moment that Vader’s mask moved to look at her. She couldn’t be sure.

“Rest, angel. Your sister will watch the children.”

Luke nodded, moving a bit to look back at his Father. 

“You’ll stay?”

‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did not go to the Bookstore at midnight to buy the new HP book and sobbed for an hour while reading the first 100 pages. Don't judge me, y'all bitches got this out of it. Even if it does share a quote with one of my least favorite characters of all time.   
> Also, this work is the first thing I did on my new laptop so thats cool. Shout out to Cassie who literally is sunshine.   
> Last thing- I left a bit of a hint concerning the future of one of the kids. Did anyone find it?


	25. Bird Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ch.24

“It’s sad isn’t it?” 

Vader looked over at his son who was carrying one of their children, specifically Phoebus as he was currently holding Phoenix.   
“What is, Angel?”

“Leia and I were born at the end of a war, and these two were born during one. It’s hard to think there was ever a time when the Galaxy wasn’t fighting.”

Luke, albeit exhausted from the two newborns, looked better then when he had first arrived at Bast Castle- which was not where they were now. Despite its relative safety due to being Vader’s personal planet Luke refused to allow their children to stay on a planet that rained acid. 

They were currently on a lesser known Imperial planet in the outer ring. It was similar to Alderaan in temperament, fairly cold with short summers. For now, until something changed, it was where Luke would be with the Children. 

Since the twins birth, nearly 6 months ago, the dark lord had only been able to spend a total of three weeks with his son and their children. 

Something the Jedi was not pleased with. 

“There was, once when I was young. It seems odd now to remember it- we have both been in a war so long I don’t think either of us would know what to do if peace ever came.” 

Luke smiled sadly at the other, going to sit next to him and resting his head against one of Vader’s broad shoulders.   
“I don’t want that for them. I don’t want them to be scarred like us. They deserve more.” 

He felt his Father’s force signature stiffen, black tendrils of force energy curling around the newborns and Luke.   
“You deserved more, as well.” 

“Too late for that.” It came out more insolent then intended, unintentionally harming Vader like a wound. 

“I want to finish this- I want Phoenix and Phoebus to know a peaceful galaxy. And the less time they have to spend in the same galaxy as the Emperor, the better.”

‘As you wish.’  
-

Commander Luke Skywalker could count on one hand the most painful experiences of his life.   
1.Seeing the burned wreckage of his childhood home on Tatooine.   
2\. Having his hand cut off then finding out the man he used to fantasize about as a teen was his Father.   
3\. Giving Birth  
4.Being forced to leave said children behind while also laying to his/their Father.  
5\. This exact moment. 

Luke Skywalker screamed as his body was electrocuted. The bolts of Force lightning wrecking his system, causing him to thrash at the Emperor’s and Vader’s feet. 

“Tell me the location of the child, Skywalker and I will allow you to live.” 

Through the pain and the fuzziness of his clouded mind, the Jedi had enough willpower to look the old wizened man in his blind yellow eyes and say “Never.” 

While Vader himself could not smell it, anyone else would easily pick up on the scent of burning flesh. What Vader could pick up on was Luke’s force presence dimming in the galaxy. The once bright supernova dwindling off like a child’s toy. 

Screams echoed so loudly through the chamber that when they stopped, it was practically physically painful to remain in the room.   
However, the pain could also be linked back to the now still lithe form on the floor before two of the most powerful men in the Empire. 

“What a shame, my friend.” 

Kneeling down next to his son, Vader could not describe the relief when he discovered Luke was merely unconscious- not dead.   
Palpatine watched his apprentice, almost lazily, as Vader picked up the young man.   
“I assume you will want to take him?” 

The Sith did not dignify the question with a response, his inner turmoil of having his son being so closed to killed. Cradling his young lover, the cold realization came over him that he didn’t know where the children were. He knew for certain his daughter and the smuggler were on Endor working with their rebellion. Once again, he cursed that the girl had refused to learn how to utilize her connection to the Force. 

“Find the girl- I’m sure if the boy told anyone of the child’s location it would be her.” 

“Yes, my master.”   
-

“Hello, Mother.” The young man sat next to the large bed. It was extravagant to say the least- as were most things his Father paid for. His Mother lay motionless, as always, in the large bed. Covered by gold and ruby colored sheets, a thick duvet to keep his temperature up. Golden hair which hadn’t been cut since he fell in the coma lay under him- spread out like a wave of molten metal. While he’d been told his Mother – as well as his Father- were from a desert planet his mother was pale. It was practically white, like freshly fallen snow. 

Since they had all come together, he was sure his Mother hadn’t been moved out of this chamber. 

Atop the duvet, his mother’s hands lay folded together. Interwoven within them was a necklace, a wooden pendant atop. He’d never had the guts to ask his Father what it was. He and his twin’s mother was never something that was spoken of. 

Sometimes, sometimes their aunt or uncle would tell a story about him. Usually about what happened during the war against the Empire. 

Not that he ever got to see them very often. His aunt and uncle were constantly out doing things for the government, and his Father wasn’t exactly approachable. 

“My birthday is coming up, Phoenix’s too of course. He and Father have been fighting again. It’s like a war in here but the second the public can see us,” Phoebus made a motion as if a major change happened “we’re a happy perfect family. It’s shit.” 

His mother didn’t respond, not that he ever did. However, around him the Force thickened, like a pulse. Not like his Father’s, where darkness pulled at him but of light. Warm and comforting. 

While Phoebus knew his Father and brother had given up on Luke Skywalker, he had hope that one day his Mother would wake up and save them all. 

-

“If you do not know, then who would?” Leia looked at her Father, rage evident in her stance and force signature. Within the Force, waves of anger rose over them, pushing her farther within the grasp of the dark side. 

“You should know! I still don’t understand how he didn’t tell you!” She yelled back at him, the short woman not looking very intimidating in front of Vader. 

“What of the Smuggler or the Wookie?” Leia frowned, sitting down next to the bed where her brother lay. She was exhausted, the two of them had been trying to find the children for months now. It’d been almost half a year since Luke had fallen into a coma.   
In that time, no one knew where Phoenix and Phoebus were. 

It was killing the remaining members of the Skywalker family- as well as those who had recently been added visa-vie marriage.

“Leia!” Bursting in the room came the Smuggler and his Wookie. Both completely out of breath as they had apparently run from Force knows where. Through his gasps for breath, he was able to give out the vital clue they had been looking for. 

“Wedge’s been missing since a week before Endor.”   
-

“I’m gonna kill your dad whenever he comes back,” Wedge muttered, fixing up the milk for both children. They were both fairly good babies. Luke was damn lucky his XO had taken care of his own siblings when they were babies. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that Phoenix, your Dad’s fine. He’s gone up against the worst and come back.” Phoenix of course, said nothing but Wedge had the distinct feeling that the baby would glare if he could. 

“See? Your brother believes me.” Phoebus giggled at the man, reaching up to pull at the man’s dark hair. Holding the baby, Wedge balanced it, making sure he was able to drink from the bottle. 

Sitting down in the chair between the two cribs, the pilot began slowly rocking the chair. 

“You know when I met your dad? It was aboard the worst weapon in the entire galaxy. Impossible to destroy but your dad did it. First day in the rebellion and he made a shot that not even the most experienced Jedi couldn’t have made.” 

Wedge smiled a bit, not even meaning to as he described the blonde farm boy who ended up being his best friend. 

“He’ll be back soon. If there’s anything I know about your dad it’s that he won’t make you two go through what he did.” 

Luke would come back for his kids; he wouldn’t die in the battle. He couldn’t. 

The Jedi had to come back for his kids, not for Wedge. Definitely not for him. 

-

It took two very long years before Wedge Antilles heard from the outside world. Luke’s children were growing up into wonderfully kind children. They definitely had their Father’s strange abilities. When Phoenix got angry, items shook sometimes flying across their small home. 

When others were upset, Phoebus always was the first to know- claiming he could feel their troubles. 

Wedge loved them dearly, almost as if they were his own. The children were his responsibility, albeit he saw himself in more of the role of a guardian then of anything else. 

One night, as he was locking up the house before going to sleep Phoenix trudged out his and his twin’s room.   
He looked quite troubled for one so young. 

Holstering his blaster, Wedge kneeled down in front of him, trying to get on a better eye level. 

“What’s wrong, little bird?” 

“The dark man’s coming.” 

“What?” Wedge froze, part of him already aware of who the ‘dark man’ was. Another desperately wishing to whatever Gods were listening for it not to be so. 

“The dark man- the one who loves daddy.” 

Cursing under his breathe, Wedge was trying incredibly hard to ensure his bad habits weren’t forced upon the children. Picking up the little one, he wasted no time in running into the bedroom to pick up Phoebus and head out to the ship behind the hovel.   
It wasn’t as bad as the Millennium Falcon but it wasn’t that great either. It was fast, that was what was important. 

He had just gotten both kids on board when he felt cold like he’d never felt before. It was terrible, like hatred bubbling through his heart. 

Plus, he couldn’t move- at all. His body slammed against the grass floor. One of his hands clutching his holstered gun- not that he could take it out. 

The disturbing snap-hiss of Darth Vader’s breathing sent fear through the rebellion pilot. He stared at the ship, begging the gods or the Force to send the ship off- away from Vader who would no doubt kill them. 

“Princess.” Wedge wasn’t really sure what to think when he saw Leia, his planet’s princess run in his view to go to the ship. Climbing aboard and pulling out the children. Picking up Phoebus first to hand him to Han who had stayed by her side then getting Phoenix. 

Leia looked surprisingly well for someone who was with Vader for the gods know how long. Her long brown hair was braided up atop her head, looking a bit like he had seen it before the Endor meeting. Before Luke had sent him off. 

The children wiggled in their aunt and uncle’s hands, Phoenix demanding Wedge save them. 

Struggling under the Force, the pilot was barely able to move his hand but no more. 

‘I’m sorry, Luke’ Wedge thought, tears dripping onto the dry dead grass. ‘I failed.’ His best friend’s kids, the one thing he was supposed to do, protect them and he’d failed. 

“No, Antilles you did not.”

-

“Hey, Mom.” The younger sibling of Phoenix greeted, leaning over to kiss Luke’s forehead. Long brown hair slid over Phoebus’s shoulder. He’d been growing it out, though he often kept it bound up. 

Not wasting time sitting or dropping his bag, the young man picked up his mother’s hand- often finding comfort in such an action.   
“I’m sorry but this’ll be the last time we talk for a while. I- I need to do some things that neither Father or Phoenix are going to understand. Leia told me you picked the name Phoebus so I’ll keep that in mind. I think you’d like the new name I picked.” 

A handful of tears dropped onto the golden blankets, staining them. Phoebus voice cracked as his knees wobbled weakly “I’m sorry I can’t be the son they all want me to be. I love you, Mom. I hope you wake up one day.” 

As the newly re-named Rey flew her ship out of the Coruscanti atmosphere, nothing but her memories and Force training tying her back to her family, Luke Skywalker stirred.   
-

“Just ask Han,” Luke said, breaking the silence of the room. At the moment, Luke was sitting in bed, Phoebus nestled in his arms. It’d been about a month since the twins were born. Ever since then he knew Han had been trying to find a way to polite way to ask about it but after a month Luke just got tired of waiting. 

Han was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” 

Luke glared upwards the man, he was way too tired to deal with any of this. With caring for the twins and dealing with Vader. His Father had been trying since Luke woke up after giving birth to convince him to turn.

Vader was completely convinced that by Luke turning would be the only way to protect the twins- something Luke completely disagreed with. Not to mention that Luke constantly feared his children being taken by the Emperor or any number of Luke or Vader’s enemies. 

It was tiring, to say the very least. Leaving Luke with very little patience. 

“You want to know how I, as a man, have given birth and now feeding my kids.” 

Han shrugged “Force?” 

Luke smiled a bit, cradling his young son a bit tighter to help him get comfortable. Han sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over the side at where Phoenix lay bundled. 

“It’s apparently because of my genes, my Mother was from Naboo.” When this did nothing to help Han along- then again it hadn’t helped Luke out either. 

“So because for a period of time on Naboo, women were a rarity so men developed the ability to carry children and give birth. But since they had first contact, and women are easier to find, the ability has become less common. The Naberrie family is one of the few to still have it.” 

The smuggler cocked a brow up, he’d seen a lot of weird stuff but this was a whole different level. 

“Did you know it was a possibility when…?”

“No, he conveniently didn’t tell me there was a chance I could get pregnant.” 

The dark lord claimed he hadn’t thought of it in so long, nor had he considered having sex with Luke until then that the thought never occurred. Luke couldn’t decide if he believed that. 

“So, like do you just have a dick or is there- “

“Please don’t finish that but yes it’s probably what you think.” 

The smuggler started laughing and the Jedi couldn’t help it- he joined in too. Despite that it woke up both children- who started getting rather fussy. Luke smiled, holding his babies close. 

It was so obvious to the rebellion general that Luke loved his children more than anything. 

Luke had killed millions for a rebellion he joined hours before- what would he do for these kids? Han was always too scared to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY COLLEGE IS EATING MY SOUL. I never have time to write and there's like 80 things waiting have finished. Also that last scene might seemed weirdly added at the end that's because it is. I forgot my love Cassandra asked for it so I added it in at the end.   
> To my Voltron people- the next chapter is half done but it needs to be finished and edited so maybe I can finish this weekend? Maybe? Also, please pick one of these songs for the next chapter (btw keep sending in requests)  
> -You're going down by Sick Puppies  
> -Riptide by Sick Puppies  
> -Just give me a reason: Pink  
> -Horseshoes and Hand grenades by Green day  
> -Monster by Skillet  
> -Monster by Imagine Dragons  
> -Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift  
> -Why am I the One by Fun  
> -Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit apparatus  
> -Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
> -Teenagers by My Chemical Romance  
> -What's my age again? by Blink-182  
> You can pick up to three, it's for a good reason.


	26. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force has given Vader a gift.

“Then my Father is truly dead.” A silence echoed in the open hall. Endor’s chilly evening wind whispering through them, the only other sound aside from the snap-hiss of Vader’s breathing. Luke turned from his Father, again. Well aware that he couldn’t look at the dark figure. If he did, Luke was sure he would break.

Behind him, Vader lifted his hand, twitching his wrist to call the force to his will. The force, forming shadowy tendrils that grabbed at Luke pulling him to look upon his Father. The Jedi couldn’t see his Father’s face but he had the distinct feeling that Vader was upset by his words. 

 

As true as they may have been.   
“Is that how you feel, my little one?” The Jedi knight said nothing, his emotions rushing around him like a Tatooine sandstorm.   
Feelings he had buried for such a long time- since his trip aboard the first Death Star when he saw the monster kill Ben.   
The desire to submit to that power, to the freedom above and among the stars that Vader offered. 

“I’ve seen your dreams my little Jedi.” Luke felt the ghost of a breath against hid neck- the Force allowing Vader to press kisses against Luke’s neck. Vader’s physical hands wrapping around Luke’s waist.   
“I don’t know what you mean.” He was able to gasp out. 

The harsh unyielding leather of Vader’s glove palming his son’s manhood through the dark pants.   
“If you claim your Father is dead then this shouldn’t bother you, my sweet.”   
Luke tried to reply, to push his Father off him. 

“W-we can’t.” He finally got out, his eyes clutched shut as he tried to pretend he was anywhere but on this exact planet.   
In his Father’s arms.

It was to no use as his father bent him over the railing, pulling down Luke’s pants to grope his son’s tight perky ask. 

“How lovely,” he heard Vader murmur, the words almost so soft that the vocoder didn’t pick them up. 

“Please, we can’t- I don’t want this.” 

Vader made no note of his Son’s pleas, either too focused on what he planned or perhaps he simply didn’t care. 

“The Force has given me a gift, and I don’t plan on squandering it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, to the point. Okay, I lied. This wasn't what I wanted to post next but I have some news things. I'm helping out a friend and basically I need to make some money. I'm gonna write a novel with similar themes to this, i.e. incest would anyone be interested in this so I know? It'd be about 3-5 american dollars. Sorry guys.


	27. The Crime Lord and the Art Student part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapters 8 and 14. The Crime lord wants to find his art student.

“I need to show you something.” Vader barley looked up as his adopted son entered his office. When Vader didn’t respond, Galen added “It’s Luke.”   
-

The Crime Lord stared at the holovideo, how many times had he watched it? The central figure was so familiar yet so unrecognizable. The young man hadn’t known he was being recorded. 

“Define your meaning of war/ To me it’s what we do when we’re bored/ I feel the heat coming off the blacktop/ and it makes me want it more.”

A voice so lovely Vader could have sworn it was an angel, not his runaway fiancé. The lyrics, genre, the way his son sang was so unlike the Luke he knew. It was rage, power and rebellion. Instead of soft colors, modest charming clothes, Luke wore tight black pants, a ripped up tank top which showed more muscle Vader had ever seen on the young man. His voice sang of pain, sorrow and betrayal. 

Replaying the video once again, Vader knew it wouldn’t be long before Luke was where he belonged- in his bed, withering, moaning, screaming as his Father planted his seed within his adorable innocent son. 

Vader would do anything; kill anyone even break his own son’s mind in order to achieve his goal.   
-

“Daddy!” Luke grinned as his little girl bolted toward him. He’d been gone since before she’d gone to bed the night before. Thankfully Leia had watched her until Luke got back from his gig. 

His little girl jumped right into his arms. She had grown so very attached to him in such a short period of time.   
His little Rey of sunshine to brighten his dark days.

Love from a source he trusted, something he thought would never happen again.   
“How’s my favorite girl doing?” 

Rey giggled, her arms wrapped around her Daddy’s neck as he went about the kitchen making them breakfast. 

She’d come to live with him about half a year ago. He’d found her scavenging for food in a dumpster behind the bar he played at.   
Just as Han predicted, he’d fallen for the kid. Adopting her as much as he could under a fake name. 

Rey didn’t even know his real name, or where her adopted Father came from. 

“Good! Auntie Padme (Leia) played with me. “ 

They went through their usual morning routine, Luke making breakfast then teaching Rey how to read. It was normal, routine.   
He had an odd feeling as the afternoon came, almost like something terrible was quickly approaching. 

By 2 or 3 in the afternoon, after he’d made lunch and sipped a beer while Rey read aloud about mechanics he felt it. Like a bolt of lightning, just as the Force had warned him before. Something terrible was coming but he didn’t have time to run. His brain was going fuzzy; it couldn’t be the beer he’d barley drank anything. He knew it couldn’t be the alcohol. 

What was happening? 

“Rey,” he eventually got out, groaning in the fuzziness and pain. “I need you to run-” Before Rey could fully digest the orders, Luke heard the front door open. He couldn’t turn, he couldn’t move. 

Rey shrieked in fear, he knew without a doubt what it was. Vader’s burned face frightened all. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vader’s gun. It was pointing directly at Rey. 

No! Not his girl, not his daughter. 

“Please,” Luke groaned out, his voice a harsh whisper. “Don’t hurt her.” 

His Fiancé, ex-fiancé said nothing. Luke couldn’t move to see if Vader was going to allow him this. 

Struggling, his body a weight like a thousand tons he rose his hand to caress Vader’s face- the burned half. “Please,” he repeated, blue eyes digging into Vader’s. 

The moment he knew Vader had acquiesced, Luke allowed the darkness to claim him.

Vader looked between his unconscious son and the girl. She was young, perhaps 4 or 5 but no more. As Luke had only been missing for two years there was no way the child could be Luke’s unless he had been unfaithful which was unlikely. 

More likely than not, Luke had found the girl in some tragic situation and saved her from it. He couldn’t exactly get mad at Luke for that, it was his gullible and forgiving heart that had won Luke in the first place. 

The girl was shaking her adopted father, begging for the blonde to wake up. His head flopped to the side, his blonde hair covering his face like a curtain. 

“He will not wake for several hours, little one.” 

She glared up at him, clearly she considered this an unforgivable action. As much as he did not exactly want to the Crime Lord knew he would have to take her too. 

“Why did you hurt my Daddy?” The girl demanded to know, she barley reached his knee but she didn’t even appear afraid. It was something that had to be admired. 

“I assure you this is better for him. Now unless you would like to be separated from him, you will remain quiet and do as I say.”   
The brunette looked back at her adopted Father and gave him a firm nod. What an odd child she was. 

Luke awoke several hours later, feeling the motion underneath him of a moving vehicle. Judging by how he was able to stretch out he guessed he was on train. Not all that surprising, he was fairly sure Vader owned a private car, multiple ones. 

Rising up, Luke found himself indeed on a private sleeping car, dressed in the nines with golden paint and large open windows allowing sunlight to come in as they made their way back to New Coruscant. The picture would have been lovely, the golden rays of the setting sun mixed with the oranges, pinks and blues if he wasn’t about to break the window to jump out of the train. 

To his utter and complete annoyance Luke found himself naked under the blankets. 

He wasn’t entirely surprised however. Of course Vader would have done something to him while he slept, and he doubted the clothes he’d been wearing matched his ex-fiancé’s ridiculously expensive tastes. 

On a bureau next to the bed a set of clothes were laid out for him. 

Resting on the red-orange wood was a soft pink dress, the top low around the shoulders with lace coming down past his stomach before being cut off by a chiffon under skirt. Around the waist was a ring of darker pink lace in the shapes of roses. 

Next to it was a pair of rose gold heels, metallic rose buds and ivy curving up the heel and down the side of the foot. 

The worst part was the small familiar jewelry box. A ring box. He knew exactly what was inside it, even the simple notion sent waves of anger through him. HE want to hurl the box at the wall, or stab Vader with the diamond in his good eye. 

The singer was extremely tempted to just not get dressed at all. The only thing that made him not do that was the chance it would make Vader think it was an invitation. 

‘Fuck,’Luke thought to himself as he got dressed ‘I forgot how annoying garters are.’ 

Glancing at the mirror to try and make his hair look less ‘Sex crazed rocker demon.’ Deciding he looked about as good as he was going to, he stepped out of the sleeping car. Standing outside it was one of Vader’s hitmen, a guard of sorts. He offered his hand to help get Luke onto the next car, which Luke would have refused if he wasn’t so unused to walking in heels. It wasn’t that when he left Vader he stopped enjoying wearing female clothes. It was just that was a really easy way to mark him out of a crowd, whereas when he wore black grunge esque clothes people tended to see him as someone who could snap and kill him so they avoided him. 

The young man had to admit, he rather enjoyed it. People so often assumed they could walk over him, abuse his forgiving heart.   
After what happened with Vader, Luke decided to never be taken advantage of again. 

Fett, Vader’s guard, led him inside the next car, to a set of four chairs, two facing the other two. On one side was Vader, reading a report on the other was his daughter, his Rey of sunshine. 

The moment the little girl saw him, she bolted out of the chair and into Luke. She asked about a half dozen questions at once. He noticed, with a bit of relief, she was wearing the same clothes from earlier. 

“Daddy! You look so pretty!” Rey squealed out as she looked at the outfit. Luke held her tight in his arms, she rested against his hip sort of. 

“Thanks sweetie.”

Refusing to even look at Vader, Luke took the seat across from Vader’s. The killer had no doubt noticed he wasn’t wearing the ring. He’d never put that on again. He’d rather die. 

Of course, and just like Han had pointed out, with this kid in his life he couldn’t commit suicide. He couldn’t leave her by herself.   
Or, Force forbid, with Vader. 

“Nazartum jamil mmalaki” You look lovely my angel.

Replying in kind, speaking the desert tongue in order for Rey not to hear him curse.   
Fuck off. And I’d remind you this is a kidnapping but I know you don’t care.

Vader frowned, the report long forgotten as he studied the boy he hadn’t seen in two years. The meek 19-year-old farm boy was long gone, replaced by a 21-year rebellious fighter whose anger fueled his actions. 

It isn’t kidnapping if the child is yours. Vader retorted, keeping his gaze on Luke. Luke felt fear shoot through him. Was Rey his? How? Keeping the girl within his grasp, she was definitely falling asleep to listening to her adopted father speaking in a foreign language to her. 

Rey isn’t yours, Luke said, his voice unwavering. His love and protection for the girl like durasteel.   
She is not, the Crime lord agreed, you are.

The two stared, he couldn’t help it. Luke felt tears coming despite how hard he willed them back. He knew it was true, he felt it in his heart. Of course Vader was his Father. 

And of course, they had had sex, multiple times. They’d planned to get married. 

But, as all things with Vader and their relationship it was a sham. 

Vader wanted to own Luke, to possess him. Luke refused to give his body, heart, and soul to a man who killed so needlessly.   
He tried to silent his cries, worried it would wake Rey. A child should never see their parent cry. 

“If you behave, you may keep her.”

Luke gave a short nod, holding Rey close, as he tried to calm himself down. He’d never be able to run again; he’d never be allowed out of the mansion. 

He was caged. 

He’d doomed his girl too. Rey would be raised surrounded by death, lies and political games. It was the very last thing he’d wanted for her. 

“Luke,” Vader murmured, reaching over to cup his son’s face, one hand brushing back tears.   
“Why couldn’t you let me go?” 

“Because I love you.” That simply made it all worse, because Vader thought he loved Luke. He didn’t see the difference between love and possession. 

It was something he hadn’t allowed himself to see before. 

Darth Vader waited, appearing to wait to see if Luke would return the sentiment.   
“I loved you, before you killed my guardians.” 

Before the blood on your hands broke my heart, before I figured out what a sugar daddy was, before you made plans to help over throw the government. 

“You will again.”

Luke saw in the other’s eyes that Vader believed it. He believed that Luke would simply fall for him again and everything would go back to how it was before. 

Vader didn’t understand or maybe he was too stubborn to care but things would never be like that again. They couldn’t, not when Vader’s hands were soaked in blood.   
-  
Luke was required to stay within the mansion, he wasn’t allowed out into the lands without Fett who’d been assigned to watch him. When he was allowed out of the house, it was only with Vader. 

The only thing he was semi-grateful for was all of the things the people in the mansion were doing for Rey. Teaching her self-protection, languages, finding a good private school. It was lovely to see her without a care in the world.   
What was absolute hell was being forced to sleep in the same bed every night with Vader. 

Thankfully the elder man hadn’t touched him intimately yet. 

It was absolutely terrible having Vader constantly attempting to make Luke be who he once was.   
He was pushing Luke further and further down the rabbit hole, trying to crack Luke into giving in. 

Once, about two months into their stay, Luke and Vader were walking with Rey at a park. She was talking to Vader about mechanics when a vender walked past them, a radio playing one of Luke’s songs. It earned a shriek of delight from Rey who pulled Luke over to it, demanding Luke sing for them. 

Vader watched, obviously interested in what Luke would do. He’d been trying to get Luke to sing for him for weeks.  
Now, if he didn’t he’d disappoint his daughter. Something Luke could not do. 

Luke stood out of the way of walking traffic, closer to the vender so he could hear the music better. The wind whipped around him, blowing his hair back out of the bun he’d put it in. 

Taking a moment to find the beat of the song before he began. 

“Cover up with make up in the mirror/ Tell yourself it’s never gonna happen again/ You cry alone and then he swears he loves you/ Do you feel like a man/ when you push me around/ Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground/ We’ll I’ll tell you my friend, one day this world’s gonna end/As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.”

People around them stopped, watching to listen to the blonde angel sing. His bright red dress making a mark against his tanned skin. 

Vader stood behind the crowd, Rey atop his shoulders. A ridiculously happy smile on her face as she listened to her daddy sing.

The song entered its last chorus, his voice carrying around the park via wind. “Face down in the dirt/ I said “This doesn’t hurt”/ I said, “I finally had enough.”

The crowd that had formed applauded. A handful of guys whistling at him, which Luke just took in stride. No point in getting upset when Vader would just kill them for it. 

Thanking the crowd and the vender who he gave a good tip to for good measure, Luke walked back to his family. 

He withheld the deep sigh, tried to keep the frown off his face so Rey would keep smiling. 

When Vader took one of his hands, the other keeping Rey steady, Luke put on a smile so tight to try to forget the pain stabbing his heart. 

The ring on his left hand was the source of many a jealous couple, the cut of the diamond alone a seed of envy. Not that Luke ever noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've been planning that train scene forever. I really hope y'all liked it. There's also four other word docs I've got open and half way written.   
> Shout out to my new best friend livesoffcoco aka Virginia aka LuciaWilt. All we've done the past like two weeks is talk smut and Luke's prettiness. She's hella great. Also I definitely don't have a problem with constantly adding in Rey as Luke's adopted daughter.


	28. Gone with the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone with the wind meets Star Wars.

“A gift my friend,” Lead down the aisle to where his majesty, the king sat, Lord Vader watched with only half interest. Vader hadn’t exactly appreciated being called to the Capital city of Coruscant to discuss something of much less importance then his mission. 

It was not until he got a closer look at the being who was being lead to him. 

The child was exquisite to say the very least. He was definitely still a child; Vader couldn’t help but note. Barley within teen-hood.   
Long golden hair was braided around flowers, a crown of them around the top keeping the braids together. Surprisingly tanned skin reflected against his dark blue dress that flowed low around his shoulders. The front of it was tied together in a bodice, totally useless but very aesthetically pleasing to Vader’s eye. The black ribbons around the bodice mixed well against the dark blue of the dress, especially around the black lace which flowered downward to the bottom of the dress. 

The young man or incredibly under developed young woman didn’t mean anyone’s eyes. They kept their eyes firmly on the ground, the picture of demure. The last thing Vader would be interested in with his partner.

As the young human approached the two, the rest of the court watching with interested eyes at the presumed pleasure slave was lead downwards, Vader noticed something quite interesting. 

The young man, definitely a male, had his hands cuffed. Thick bonds of metal connecting his hands together, one atop the other in the picture of serenity. Judging by the steps he took, the way the dressed flowed around it Vader guessed his ankles were chained together too. 

The child and his escort, a red-cloaked guard stopped in front of the steps up to the dais where the king sat on his throne and Vader stood. 

“A slave?” Vader asked, his voice echoing in the fairly quiet hall. 

“A wife,” Palpatine amended, watching with an entertained expression. Holding back a sigh, or rather a groan Vader knew without a doubt he would have to accept this ‘gift.’

It would appear rude to the court if he didn’t, which would cause more trouble in the end. 

He knew the gift didn’t come as a reward, it was out of Palpatine’s desire to cause as much strife within his apprentice’s life as possible. 

It was not until Vader was a step in front of the boy that he finally looked up. His bride’s eyes were orbs of blue fire, anger like Vader had never seen. A fury he looked forward to either vanquishing or fighting. Only time would tell if Vader would want to break his ‘wife’ or make him strong. 

He had strong doubts that this mere child would be worthy of being his consort, even less his Empress. 

Taking control of the child, his gloved hand touching the oddly cool skin of his bride, Vader realized why he’d been given this particular boy. 

He had a Force sensitivity which was off the charts, a power which could possibly match the Emperor’s. 

Likely the soft blue choker around his neck was subduing his abilities. 

His Bride had caught his attention.   
-

His bride fought tooth and nail against him. Using both his own meager strength and force abilities in attempt to throw Vader off him. Of course the boy was weak compared to a Sith Lord. 

Weak to a Sith Lord but fairly strong by his own right who was this child?

Vader quickly brought the child up to their chambers, decideing it would be best to break the boy as fast as possible as not to be distracted by it. Or perhaps it had been a while since he’d lain with someone and he just desired to get out his frustrations. 

Thankfully, the boy didn’t seem all that attached to the clothes he’d been put in. Thoguh he was very much apposed to Vader ripping them off him. The blonde threw his fists against the unrelenting Lord, screeching for the man to get off him.

Instead of listening, Vader captured the other’s lips in a kiss. His young wife’s hands tried to go around his neck to kill him but instead wrapped around atop his shoulders. 

Vader could feel tears dropping between their faces. His wife was crying, be it from stress or the fact he didn’t know how to cope with this pleasure or the fact that he knew both of them felt the force rumbling around them in a tidal wave. He could practically hear its pressure pounding against his ears, if the boy wasn’t accustomed to feeling the Force around him it was likely very painful. 

Oh well. 

“Wait, wait wait,” his bride begged, sensing what he had to say actually had importance Vader forced himself to pull away. 

Which wasn’t altogether terrible, his bride’s face was flushed from heat, his blonde hair appearing golden against the black sheets.   
“I’ve never had sex before.” 

The Dark Lord cursed, his head dropping to rest atop his bride’s chest. The ripped remains of the boy’s dress around them. 

“Pledge yourself to me and I will make it pleasurable for you.” 

The boy said nothing- he really ought to learn the other’s name. Then nodded. This obviously a battle he was willing to loose for some reason. Vader did not know him well enough to say. The boy had questions, that much was certain. Who wouldn’t in his situation?

“Forever?”

“Yes.”

The boy sighed, well aware that he had no other choice. There was no way Vader would let him go, or leave this situation.   
“I, Luke Skywalker, pledge myself to Lord Vader.” 

That name. It couldn’t be, could it? The curve of his nose, the shape of his chin. Vader saw it all easily. Especially in the small frame, much like his mother’s. 

It shouldn’t have made Vader’s desire grow but it did. 

Vader grinned, he couldn’t help it. The boy- Luke- looked at him fearfully at the sudden onslaught of positive emotions flowing through his side of their bond but Vader didn’t care. 

Capturing his son in another kiss, Vader’s hand slipped to his son’s ass. Gently sliding his fingers in and feeling his son writhe beneath him at the motions. Momentarily the man wondered if Luke had ever even touched himself or was the boy entirely pure and chaste? The thought was incredibly erotic, that the boy’s father would be the one to take away his innocence. 

With a few strokes against the boy’s prostate he was close to coming undone. Luke’s hands were fisted in his Father’s hair, tears streaking down his face as Vader filled him. The blonde groaned, begging for something he doubted Luke even knew what he wanted. 

“Come for me, my bride.” Vader murmured, stopping in his thrusts before thrusting himself in to the hilt. A shriek of pain mixed with pleasure was Vader’s reward as was the cum which coated both Luke and his stomach’s.

The tight heat of his son and the small moans caused the dark lord to follow his son. His seed planted within his son, he momentarily imagined finding a way to keep his seed within the boy. How lovely it would be to see his little wife roaming their mansion dressed as fragile as any proper southern lady with only he and Vader knowing about the cum planted in him. 

That was an idea to be explored at a later time. For now, he had to help Luke become accustomed to his new life. As there was no longer any question of what Vader would do with Luke. He was going to make the boy into something fierce, something beautiful, something powerful. 

Luke Skywalker, the Lady Vader. The dark lord thought it had a nice ring to it.

After their mating the young man lay on his side, back to his husband. 

“Where is your family? Your Father?” 

It was fascinating, how even against the force restraints, he was able to throw his emotions out into the Force. It was odd, even though they had just met one another, they had a Force bond. One which was on its way of becoming incredibly strong, even if they weren’t close. 

“Does it even matter?” His bride’s voice sounded tired, not broken simply tired.   
“It does if I say so, and I do. Where are they?” 

There was silence in the room, Vader knew his wife was thinking this over. Deciding whether or not this was a battle, or not. Would this begin his losing streak? Was this when he would give up after so long of fighting?

Slowly, he rose. The silk sheet which he’d covered himself in after their coupling, fell around him like a wave. Bruises danced around his skin, growing darker and becoming more prominent. The ones around his hips looked like bruises, hips which were so small. Everything about his bride was small, petite, so frustratingly youthful. 

He reminded the dark lord so very much of his deceased love. It was no surprise how little he’d been able to control himself.   
Long blonde hair fell around him, dancing over the tops of his shoulder blades. 

Vader brushed some of it back, not surprised when the boy froze under his touch. As if expecting a attack. 

“You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how.” Vader murmured, his thumb gliding over the boy’s lips, swollen red from abuse. 

“Do you want to know or not?”

The elder man nodded. 

The blonde took a breath, looking his new husband straight in the eye. 

“I don’t have any family. You and your government killed my guardians and stole my sister. You, though I doubt you even remember it with the number you killed, killed my Father.”

A menagerie of emotions find a way into Vader, fascination, anger, despair. So much had happened to the child it was a testament to how strong Luke was that he had broken from the strain. 

“I did not murder Anakin Skywalker, little one.” His bride looked at him questioningly, hope filling those blasted blue eyes.   
“Another time,” Vader promised, leaving the room. 

Luke heard the door lock with a click. His cage was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly LuciaWilt's fault as she spammed my tumblr inbox with like 800 gone with the wind gifsets. Not that I'd blame her this is hella fun to write just no one tell my Voltron readers I've been updating, I don't play favorites ok?  
> I want to try and do one more update before the end of the day so look out for that.   
> Also what Luke said about Leia isn't true Luke just thinks it is.


	29. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren really should have checked up on his history...

Luke said nothing as he watched his nephew approach himself and Rey.

Ben- rather Kylo- walked up to their cliffside camp. It wasn't much but Luke was content with it.

It wasn't much more then what he'd had when he was in the alliance or on dagobah or hell even Tatooine.

In fact it was probably less. 

His apprentice, Rey, ignited her saber beside him. It was interesting, in Luke's opinion. It was more of a staff then a saber, not that Luke judged her. The bright sapphire light comforting to the older Jedi not that he was certain why.  
Ren growled at the two- likely more directed at him then Rey.

"Skywalker," the boy, his five knights behind him all had their sabers ingited. 

All ready to fight like this was all just a game. Well to Luke it was, these so called knights of Ren couldn't realize the gravity of their power, what they did with galaxy as they tried to instate the first order.  
Fools, all of them.

When had he become so cynical ?

"Hello Ben, I see you brought your little friends."

Oh it was probably when he felt Ben kill Han.

"Hand over the girl, old man."

"My name is Rey, monster." His apprentice stepped forward, her staff at the ready but Luke stopped her.

"She belongs to me- will you give her to me or shall I finish what Lord Vader started on Bespin?"

Luke held back the urge to roll his eyes. The boy knew nothing, still.

Perhaps they should have told him the truth long ago, but it was too late now.  
"Foolish boy." The voice was other worldly, a blue light shimmering into visual existence. Luke had known he was there, Anakin was always there.

The ghost of his Father materialized before the knights, his arms crossed and dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master.  
Ben stared at the apparition blankly, as if he couldn't quite understand what was happening.

"Leave spirit, Skywalker will join you as soon as I have finished killing the last Jedi."

Perhaps it was Anakin's still present lack of patience, perhaps it was the threat on Luke's life. 

Either way the blue apparition swiftly turned, the light striking like  
Lighting into physical red rage. The man Anakin once was replaced by the Lord he'd become.

The sound of a respirator, so well known, seemed to echo somehow. One hand stretched out to Kylo who, along with his knights, had dropped to their knees.

"You pathetic children, claiming to take on my mission when you've threatened him?"

Luke pulled an arm around Rey, keeping her safety behind him. He didn't think Vader would hurt her but Kylo he wasn't sure.

"He is a Jedi- you killed them!"   
"Ignorant child, not him. If you so claim to honor me then protect him for his life is worth much more to me then yours."  
Luke definitely didn't choke down a laugh when he saw the utterly lost face on Ben's face.

"He is your god, child. Treat him as such or you will regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA please don't kill me. I'm doing nanowrimo which means I'm focusing on that romance story... BUT I've gotten about half written of two different multi chap Luke/Vader stories. So look forward to that. Love y'all!


	30. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is tiring and Luke needs a break.

Vader sensed the presence the moment his ship fell out of hyperspace. 

His son was there- just as his servants had reported. Admittedly after so many years of the boy escaping his grasp, it confounded him that Luke would just give himself up so easily. 

Actually that Luke gave himself up at all.

According to his servants, approximately two days ago an X-wing had landed on Vjun. When the troopers he kept on Planet questioned him, his son had explained who he was. Those kept stationed on Vjun at Bast were completely loyal to Vader and thus knew the boy's importance. After showing Luke inside, his captain had immediately contacted their lord. 

Vader had given command to Piett with instructions to contact Him should there be any changes.   
Now as he landed on the acid Planet, The Sith felt his son's presence. 

He wasted no time in going to the source of light. The only light in his life, the only being whose love was unconditional. Whose trust was without question with unbreakable loyalty.

His son, who was finally within his grasp- Vader almost didn't know what to do. 

Thankfully he was spared from figuring that out as when he entered his son's chambers he found Luke fast asleep. 

Luke was on the bed, his head resting on an outstretched arm. He was on his side, an open technical journal nearby. His blonde hair was longer then it's been at Bespin, it was curled past his neck. A bit of cloth tying it back in a low ponytail. Thankfully the servants he'd assigned to Luke had shown him the prepared wardrobe. 

The young man wore loose black pants with a burgundy colored jerkin. It was odd to see his son in such colors, perhaps because he viewed it as the boy's acceptance of the truth. 

Next to him on the nightstand was a lightsaber. Picking it up, Vader could sense no problems within it's circuitry. His child's skills were complete, Vader mused as he switched the saber on. It was oddly fitting that it was green- a separation from both Anakin and Obi-wan.

The snap-hiss of the sabers activation woke Luke up who didn't seem bothered at all to see the man he'd rather fling himself into a bottomless pit less then two feet away. 

Luke just sat up, stretching his arms back till his shoulders made a satisfying crunch.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't just come to see you?"

Luke got the distinct impression that Vader was cocking a Brow underneath his mask.

"Don't be dense- it doesn't suite you."

“Fine,” Luke brought his knees to his chest- suddenly looking as young as Vader never had a chance to see. 

Vader waited for the boy to continue- the more he saw of the boy the more he realized that it wasn’t a hesitancy to trust Vader which held his son’s tongue. 

“It’s not that I don’t- I needed a break.”

“You saw something which disturbed you.”

Luke nodded, glancing upward at his father “It’s naive to say it but I’m just tired.”

“That is not naive, war is tiring.”

Vader reached over to grasp his son’s chin, tilting it upward to look at his son’s blue eyes. 

“This is not the life I would have wished for you. While it cannot last, stay with me for as long as it pleases you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as my lovely LuciaWilt knows yesterday was bad so I wrote this to make me feel better. I love you, guys.


	31. Has there ever been light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was he? Had he ever been outside this cell?

Luke Skywalker was in abject hell. Since he'd been captured over several months ago, he'd been subjected to continuous mental assaults.   
He rarely was allowed to sleep, leaving him in constant exhaustion and fatigued. At this point, the Jedi was not even certain where he was.   
Had he been captured with the other rebels? Or had he been captured by himself ?   
Luke couldn't recall- force he wasn't even sure how long had passed. He'd been kept in perpetual darkness and shadow. In uncertain terms Luke was certain if they showed him the sun or any form of light he'd go blind.  
When he was about to fall asleep, from the wall a hot brand would escape to press against the closets available space of his skin to press against. His skin felt entirely covered in brands now, the skin harsh and cracked in pain. Blood and ooze slipping out of the infected areas.   
Were they just going to do this until he died? Would they allow him to die ?  
Luke doubted it. He wanted it beyond measure but even now after all this? His captors would allow him to die.  
There was also the question of who his captors were. There was the possibility it was his Father but Luke didn't think so. Vader was cruel, a merciless monster to his enemies- just not to Luke. Usually.  
He had cut off Luke's hand after all. Said hand had been dismantled and taken off upon his capture. The details of which were becoming quite sketchy in his head. He remembered who his friends were, who his Father was but their faces? With each passing moment their forms became less and less clear in his minds eye.  
When he wasn't using his few minutes to sleep, something -the force ?- was being used against him. It smothered the rest of his senses, his hearing was gone, any notion of smell , not that he particularly enjoyed smelling his disgusting body, and everything else.  
The only thing he had left was his sense of touch. Hands he didn't have a person to set to touched all of him. They either brought him to immense pleasure or immense pain. It started only with hands but quickly progressed into ohallic objects. It was terrifying as they pushed inside him without any preparation. They slid inside his arse, ripping him apart causing even more damn blood. It leaked out his ass and staining both him and the floor.   
The worst part was they somehow were able to leave something akin to come in him. It was horrifying the warm slime staying within him before sliding out. It left him feeling disgusting.  
The day Luke realized he couldn't remember Leia's face- or Han's or wedge's and that Chewie's roar was at best a distant echo the sexual torture became unbearable. The phallic objects started going into his ass and his mouth. They smothered him- he couldn't even breathe!   
They kept coming continuously, chocking him to the point he lost consciousness. Every time he came back to, they were still there until Luke couldn't even remember his name. This assault continued forward, on and on. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten for so long now.  
The man could barley recall what anything else beyond this darkness was. Had there ever been light? Had he ever seen light? The notion of being from a double sunned Planet seemed impossible now.   
Luke.  
Was that his name? Was that a Name? It sounded nice.  
Luke, come to me.  
No no no, he couldn't move. That wasn't his name- he didn't have one. He wasn't important enough to have a name.  
LUKE SKYWALKER!  
The young man thrust awake in a room he did not recognize. Not that he would be able to recognize much of any.  
A dark figure stood before him- he laid on a small flat bed. He was naked save for a medical blanket over his legs.   
The black figure- he didn't know. He was definitely familiar, comforting.  
The man was hurt though, The younger couldn't exactly see but he was hurt. Both physically and within his soul. It made the younger sad.  
"W-who?"   
"He is dead, agápi mou."  
He? Who was he?   
Who was anyone?   
"I don't understand."  
Though he couldn't see it, the young man knew the dark figure was frowning behind his mask.   
"My little Jedi."   
Hesitating hands reached for him, which the young man allowed.   
"Am I yours?"  
Dark warmth, like fire shown in the young man's head. He was hoisted in the air, held against the dark man's chest.  
"Yes and I am yours."  
Feeling safer then he had ever felt before- not that he could remember much- the young man quickly lost consciousness in the others grasp.  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yep. Sorry I've been working on another Star Wars fic, a long one. It's currently 10 pages I think.   
> Also this chapter is likely going to be problematic in grammar and format because I'm posting it from my phone.


	32. Hidden/Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Vader found him. Just not as he was.

It had taken months but when his spies finally found Luke, Vader immediately took off to the planet. It was small, with little presence within the larger empire.  
Once the Executor was within orbit of the planet, the dark lord easily felt his son's presence. It was odd, though. Almost as if subdued?   
'Luke.' Through their connection Vader felt Luke presence react like a startled animal. Was Luke afraid of him? Why was he suddenly afraid?  
Immediately that light with drew from the bond as if Luke hadn't realized it was there.  
When the dark lord landed, it did not take long to find the home where Luke was staying. It was small but quaint. It was low with curved whites brick, the back of it curled into a thin wall where a pool was hidden. It was filled by a waterfall coming down from the mountain the town was built on. Artificial lights twinkled around the house and through the surrounding foliage. Huge dark trees serving as a kind of wall from the public. Resting off the roof, tied around most of the pool was a kind of flowing curtain. All around the area were bushes and bunches of flowers. They ranged in color from light blues to deep pinks to sunset oranges.   
Swimming in the pool was the object of his hunt for so long. He hadn't noticed Vader's presence yet, his golden hair flowing around the boy like a halo. Luke rose to the top, a calm smile on his face. On the opposite side of the yard an animal cried out. Vader guessed it was some kind of bird. Luke immediately reacted , swimming off to the edge of the pool and climbed out. The twinkling lights above sparkled against Luke's dripping naked form. Still , despite being out of the war for nearly six months, the boy was physically fit. Vader couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to his son's ass. Tight and lovely, just as the dark Lord remembered. Luke kneeled down to the source of the sound, giving Vader a profile view of him. His hands were out stretched, palms open and flat. For a moment Vader wasn't sure if what he saw was true. A small blue bird hopped onto Luke's palm. The birds wing outstretched awkwardly. "Don't worry, little one."   
Luke held the bird in one hand , the other hovering over it. His son's eyes glowed, the blue eerily similar to a kyber crystal.  
It lasted for all of a second before the glow was gone and the bird was flying around Luke chirping happily before going on its way. His son watched, a relaxed happy smile on his face.   
"You truly are powerful." Luke jumped at his voice, turning to where Vader had stepped forward. The gate open behind him. "What are you doing here? Who are you ?" Luke grabbed a thin looking robe that he pulled on around him.   
Who was he?   
What?   
"You do not know me?"  
His son kept his distance, arms crossed over his chest.   
"I think I would remember meeting someone like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was on the notes on my phone so I decided to add it. Also Luciawilt wanted this? Or I wrote this for her? Fuck I don't know.


	33. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is, understandably, pissed off.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Vader stared at his son, completely uncertain on how to respond to his offspring. Said offspring looking quite angry, an odd emotion for not only the Jedi but also his son. Luke, as far as he could tell with so few actual interactions with the boy, remained calm often. He, like his mother, could bury his anger down.

Unlike his Father. 

Luke stood atop the edge of the balcony which he must have climbed up, his arms folded over his chest. It was incredibly odd, as it made Luke taller then him, giving Vader the impression of Luke looking down on him. That was unsettling to say the least. 

“Cursing does not suit you, little Jedi” Was the only thing that came to mind for Vader to see. Luke, after years of running was the last person he expected to see.

Thankfully, Luke accepted his hand to get off the edge of balcony. He had suffered enough the last time Luke had been on the edge of possibly endless chasm. 

Truly though, this planet Uyro, was a primarily gas planet with its buildings similar to the structures on Bespin. How had his child gotten here without being detected? Luke was trained, of course, but he shouldn’t have been able to hide his presence from Vader Though, it was possible he had been too distracted with recent events to feel the boy’s light. 

Even if said light was like a galaxy full of exploding suns. 

“I wouldn’t be cursing if this wasn’t one of the most surreal moments of my life- so I’ll ask again what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

For a moment, in the way Luke held himself- the stance, the light in his eyes, Vader mistook Luke for her. His long dead angel. 

“My duty, now refrain from using such language in my presence- I do not care if you’re an adult I won’t have my son using it.” 

Luke stared at him, as if confused and exasperated about Vader intentions to go through with this but was focusing on his language instead of future events.

“Who cares about cursing? It’s not relevant to the fact that you’re getting married to some woman you’ve never even meet!” Before Vader could place a word in, Luke continued pointing a finger at the elder man. 

“And don’t claim you have meet her, I’ve done my research you and this Lady Rhula have never met. This planet hasn’t even communicated with the Empire since before the Clone Wars! Why are you marrying her? She is clearly not my mother and you don’t know her!” 

Vader watched his son rant, most of it remaining focused on a central point but the dark Lord could easily sense something else troubled the young man. Not just that his father (whom he didn’t exactly know very well, anyways) was getting married to a stranger. 

No, Vader sensed possessiveness in the boy. 

This was not what Vader had initially planned for when he ordered his spies within the rebellion to allow the information about Lady Rhula to be revealed. He expected, from what he felt and saw in the Force that Luke would react. This specific reaction was not what Vader thought Luke would do or feel. 

Luke did not like the idea of Vader sharing his attentions on someone else. While this could be explained as a child-like want for his Father, Vader knew it was not. 

This was different, this was deep and primal. 

This was an altogether different kind of lust- one that Vader had not foreseen in his child but was not unwanted. 

Luke wanted his Father in a way which would have been impossible should either of them get married to someone else. 

“You’re jealous.”

His son, to his credit, did attempt to hide his blush with anger. His son, his child who wanted Vader as he was- not who he once was. 

Anakin Skywalker probably would not have been delighted in his son’s sexual lust for him. 

Darth Vader was not Anakin Skywalker. 

“Luke, tell me why you are here.”

The blonde looked away, his eyes turned downward. Within Vader’s mind, he felt Luke’s presence blossom in the darkness. It was always pleasurable, feeling his child’s mind opening to his like a flower in spring time. 

‘She does not deserve you.’ 

‘And you do?’ Embarrassment flushed through Luke’s side of their bond followed by an incredibly worrisome amount of self-hatred. 

Reaching out, Vader raised Luke’s chin to look at his son’s eyes. He couldn’t know for certain, but he was sure they were blue. 

Blue, as Anakin’s had been once. 

“It would only be political, my son.” The Dark Lord's mind was already racing with new plans. If this was what Luke wanted then this was what Darth Vader would give him. He would give Luke the Empire, and apparently himself too.

‘That’s not good enough.’ It was startling- his son’s voice echoed painfully in his head. As if Luke had suddenly lost his control. The notion of even a political marriage stealing Vader away from the Jedi was infuriating to the small blonde. 

‘I refuse to get you back after 20 years just to lose you to a political marriage!’ Vader’s anger, as he had often been told, was like a fire. Burning and consuming all in its wake as the fires of Mustafar had done once to his body. 

Luke’s anger was ice. It was cold, controlling. Like ice, once Luke considered something his there was no return. It consumed but kept what it took in its perfect state. Luke’s anger pierced his mind like frozen stalactites.

It was not the anger which would fuel a Sith Lord. 

“Luke, I do not have a choice. The Empire requires Lady Rhula as its ally.”

“What if,” his son sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before setting his icy gaze on Vader “What if I defect?”

“You would do that just to stop my marriage to Rhula?” 

By the stars, were those tears in his son’s eyes? Whipping his son’s tears away, Vader felt his heart- rather what remained of it- shatter at Luke’s words. 

‘I’d rather lose my freedom then lose you again.’

How desperate was Luke for his family? How lonely was the hero of the rebellion that he would give up so much just to be with someone he considered a monster?

-  
Lady Rhula was, understandably, displeased with Vader breaking their engagement. That being said, it was laughably easy to behead the screeching woman and replace her with her eldest son Rhuon. A child, a little younger then Luke who agreed to work in tandem with the Empire’s goals. 

The events, albeit highly frustrating to deal with, were incredibly worth it when he returned to the Executor to see Luke still there. His son, his child would remain true to his word. 

Luke Skywalker would defect to the Empire if it meant ensuring Vader stayed focused only and solely on the Jedi.   
Once the two of them were safely aboard the Empire’s flagship, within the quarters Vader had set up for his child nearly two years ago the dark lord studied his son.

Under the artificial light, Vader could see the boy more clearly then he could through the fog on Bespin or the firelight on Uyro. Using the Force to see past the red tints of his helm’s lenses, Vader saw his son’s golden hair. It was lighter then Anakin’s had been at that age. The Sith brushed back his child’s bangs, fascinated with how it framed his son’s pale face. Once, a handful of cycles ago, Vader had gotten a hold of a holopic of his child close to when he had left the thrice be-damned desert planet. 

Then, his son had been tan. His skin sun-kissed from working under the double suns. Now, as Luke explored the darkness of space by serving the Alliance his skin became like a Noobian moon. 

It was his eyes that Vader found most striking on his child. The shinning blue color was almost ethereal in the way the light shone on them. They didn’t seem to belong on a sentient physical creature of this realm. 

His child, even now, seemed to glow with the light side of the force. Luke was so powerful that Vader could not help but be in awe.   
Where would he be now, if he had not burned?

“Must I convert?”

“If that is your wish.” Luke approached his Father, a frown on his face. He opened his mouth to speak again when he let out a shuddered cry.   
Something deep in the force rattled, the echo of death shattering through to the Executor. 

The Princess- Leia Organa was dead. 

It broke Luke, in ways Vader didn't expect. Based off the reports of his spies, Luke was becoming more and more introverted. He rarely spoke audibly, and to Vader the only verbal sounds were in their shared quarters. 

It wasn't difficult to figure out who had stolen Leia's life. Once they knew for certain, Luke would not rest until it was done.

-

“My Emperor.” Luke glanced behind him to the servant who had spoken. He waved the young man over to him. He watched out at the bustle of Coruscant. He disliked this building- as he did many things on the Imperial Center. It was all death and metal, nothing alive. It reminded the young Emperor of Tatooine in the lack of non natural life.

As soon as he could, he would change this planet. Return it to a healthier state. The new emperor couldn’t stand being surrounded by such filth.   
“Your Father will be returning soon; his ship is landing now.” 

The young Emperor thanked the page with a nod then dismissed him. 

Once, Luke may have run to be at his Father’s side. Now he waited, not moving from the spot on the balcony where he watched his people. At least a part of his people. 

His people were happier than they were under his Grandfather’s reign. Luke had enjoyed, to an unhealthy degree, slaughtering the old decrepit man on his throne. He had been planning to kill Palpatine for so long since his twin's death. 

Unlike his Father who killed using the force to snap his victims neck and unlike Obi-wan who used his saber to kill his, Luke did something different.  
Luke used the force to grasp Palpatine’s heart- shriveled as it was- and pull it from his chest cavity. 

It had certainly been bloodier, but he had seen it as a kind of rebirth. 

The death of an emperor, the birth of another. 

It was retribution for stealing away another member of the Skywalker family. 

"My Emperor," Lord Vader greeted, entering the balcony. Through their connection, Luke sent waves of pleasure and happiness to the other end. He loved his Father, and his people. 

His heart was simply too broken to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the last chapter of Luke/Vader drabbles? Hell no, I'll keep going. I just don't like that little question mark.


	34. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF MY READERS NEED TO READ THIS

I HATE that I have to do this but I don't know another way to make sure y'all know what's happening. This, I think is the most read by my readers, anyway. And people from my other stories will hopefully read this too. 

I have some really shitty news. The USB that I kept all my writings on is broken which means I've lost about 5 or 6 years of writing. Including all of the new updates for this story , and my other stories. I am pissed as hell about this. 

Essentially- everything is going to take even longer to update. Sorry, I can't do technology. If anyone knows how I can access a broken flashdrives info please tell me. 

Just fuck man, I'm sorry guys. This update will eventually be deleted once this problem is solved or I have a new update to post. (update=addition to story not more of me screaming)


	35. Like a God, like a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just some Luke/Vader smut

His Father was not, in any sense of the world, conventionally beautiful. Luke’s father’s beauty stemmed from his power, which was bottomless in its use.   
Luke could stare at his Father when meditating for hours on end- though he didn’t often have an excuse or time to do so. 

Not many other force sensitives could see what Luke and Vader saw when they looked at each other with the Force as their eyes. 

When the Jedi looked upon his father, he saw a dark God. Some kind of ethereal being that had no beginning and no end. Darkness curled upon and around the man, pouring out and gliding over Vader’s burnt skin like snakes. 

Their ship- currently in orbit around the burning lava planet of Mustafar, shone a bright red light upon his Father. Vader’s skin, almost entirely burnt away and covered in scars made Luke think again of a God- of a warrior who had gone literally into hell and back. 

“I know your there, my love.” Vader’s voice, without the vocoder was just as daunting and intriguing as with it. It felt like Luke was being physically pulled toward the man, the voice like a chain pulling Luke back to his Father. 

Stepping forward, Luke stopped about a foot from where his Father sat meditating. The other man was levitating about two feet off the ground, his armor scattered around the chamber. The force moving around them causing the items to rise and fall. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you.” Luke’s voice was quiet, the stillness of the chamber would have been suffocating had Luke not been used to the effect his Father had upon entering a room. 

The god-like man stood, his feet firmly upon the ground. He turned to face his son, the burned form blackened out to form a silhouette from the planet’s light. 

Even outside of the armor, Vader towered over his son’s smaller form. 

“I was finished before you arrived.” The Sith lord murmured, stepping closer to his son to grasp his son’s face in his hands. The scarred and well callused hands felt rough on Luke’s skin but the Jedi found it comforting regardless. 

“Your beauty never fails to surprise me, my son.” 

There was a scattering of bright red blush upon Luke’s face, his eyes turned downward in embarrassment. He could never understand what his father saw in him- when anyone better would gladly drop to their knees to please the Sith Lord. 

“There is none who glows with such light as you do- like some kind of virginal sacrifice.” 

Luke smiled, a little bit of a laugh escaping him. “I was just thinking you reminded me of some kind of dark God.” 

His Father returned the smile, one of his thumbs brushing over Luke’s pale pink lips. At the beginning of their relationship, Luke never would have done this but now? Now Luke turned to gently press a kiss to his Father’s thumb before taking the digit in his mouth. 

Luke felt his Father’s lust spike immediately in the Force. 

The scarred skin that may have disgusted others but it sent desire right down to Luke’s manhood. 

Vader’s other hand brushed back Luke’s hair, his fingers weaving through the long golden locks. 

The Jedi couldn’t stop the small sound that escaped his lips, causing Vader to smirk. The Sith lord murmured something that sounded like “exquisite,” before taking his hand away to pull Luke into his grasp to press his lips against the younger male’s. 

Without a second thought, Luke wrapped his legs around his father’s waist. The clothed manhoods of both of them rubbing harshly against each’s. 

‘I love you,’ Luke thought, their bond practically pulsating through the Force like a heartbeat. 

‘And I you, my angel.’ 

Vader held his son tight against him, walking forward to press Luke’s back against the cold metal wall. The harsh sound echoed through the chamber, which was followed by the sounds of their kissing. Luke’s hands were wrapped around his Father’s neck, his grip tightening as he whined against his Father. 

When his boy began to rut against him, Vader pulled away to press a kiss to his son’s forehead. 

“Tell me what you desire, Luke.” The burnt man asked, whispering into Luke’s ear- something about it or maybe the biting that followed made Luke yowl like a bitch in heat. 

“You,” The blonde groaned, his eyes watching and taking in every centimeter of his Father’s skin. Despite all of the burns and scars, his father’s body was still well sculpted. To Luke, it was just another sign that his Father was like a God. 

An incredibly powerful and dominant God. 

“Tell me, my gem” Vader repeated, his hands going down to grasp his son’s supple arse. 

“You my master, my Emperor” Luke said, his voice catching at the end as his Father’s muscled fingers began to repeatedly enter the tight ring of muscle with nothing to soften it. It was often that they did sexual things dry, but neither could see the possibility of stopping for something so trivial. 

“Who, my Empress? “How Vader could sound so steady with practically a fist inside his son who was moaning like a mess was an utter mystery. 

“You daddy! Please I want you!” 

The dark god grinned, reveling in the pain it caused. 

With a display of strength that went directly to Luke’s groin, Vader tore of his son’s tights off. Then, keeping his son in place with one hand, Vader used the other to pull his hardened cock free of his pants. Placing the tip to his Son’s entrance, Vader enjoyed the thrashing movements of his son, his thrusting hips and whines before pushing into his son up to the hilt. 

Vader’s Empress screamed, tears like diamonds dropping from Luke’s clenched shut eyes. 

For a moment, they’re movements weren’t in sync. Luke’s attempts to lessen his pain from the dry dick inside him while Vader could not hold himself back from increasing his pace. The sweet tight warmth of his son was intoxicating. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t long before Luke’s passage became slick with blood.   
“Like a goddess,” Vader grunted, his hand now twisted in Luke’s long hair. Pulling it back, Luke howled, his eyes now open. 

“F-father, “Luke whined as he hid his face in the cruck of Vader’s neck and shoulder when Vader had lessened his grasp on his hair “It hurts.”

Pulling out, Vader kept the head of cock at the edge of the tight bloody muscle ring. 

“Do you like it, boy? Do you like having your Emperor inside you?” Pleased by the shaky nod, Vader pushed himself in again. The warmth of his son, that and the slickness of blood caused by their love-making was too much for Vader. 

Slamming his son onto the ground, Vader pulled one of Luke’s legs over his shoulder to begin fucking him at another better angel. It wasn’t long before Vader found that spot in Luke that made him moan. 

Luke gasped, his mind too caught in the pleasure to try and formulate words. 

“Mine,” The Emperor ordered, his hands grasping his son’s wrists tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Yours,” the Empress got out eventually, his legs curled around his Father’s cursed form. 

“Only yours, only my masters- “   
With a roar that shook the metallic chamber, the floating bits of Vader’s armor slamming around them into the ceiling and floor the dark lord came deep within his son. Around them, some kind of inner light within Luke grew into a crescendo as he followed his Father. He hadn’t noticed that neither Vader nor himself had touched his cock once throughout the experience. 

Pressing one last kiss to his son’s lips then forehead, Vader pulled out. Taking a moment to readjust, Vader pulled Luke into his arms. 

“Sleep, my love. I’ll care for you.” With that order, only touched lightly with the Force, Luke fell carelessly in his Father’s arms. His heart filled with love for the elder man, regardless of his harshness. 

Regardless of anything else. 

“You’re a goddess, my child.” Vader stood, the lightness of his son was like carrying nothing at all. Walking through their ship, the dark lord entered his son’s chambers to place him upon the blue silken sheets. 

His son’s arms were splayed out above his head, his head turned slightly over. Luke’s lips were now a bright red, like bloody roses. Unable to help himself, Vader began to stroke his quickly hardening cock out. Aiming it over his son’s face, Vader couldn’t help but think of how wanton Luke had sounded while they fucked. How much Luke was his- and only his. 

Soon, as his power became stable throughout the Empire, Vader would keep Luke locked within their castle. He’d make it so no sentient being would ever lay eyes upon his son again. His son’s beauty would only be seen by his Father, his master and his husband. 

No one else deserved the beauty and lightness of his son’s company. 

The idea of keeping his son captive- his son- with only gold and silver to be dressed in. Quickly the image of his son draped in gold and silver jewelry came to mind. Of course, only made by Vader himself. 

Bright silver bands piercing Luke’s nipples keeping them a rosy pink, and connected by a chain that met to go upwards to where a thick golden collar around Luke’s neck waited- an O-ring with the chain pulled through. 

Thick silver bands, decorated with bonding runes between them, kept Luke chained to their bed. A huge mass of silk blankets and hooks for Vader to hang Luke from when he was punishing his golden sun. 

The sounds Luke would make as he strained to keep steady, to keep his lord-father pleased were too much for the Emperor. Streaks of warm cum stained his son’s face, dripping onto his golden hair. Luke barley stirred from the assault, a smile as if he were dreaming something pleasant the only reaction Vader got.

‘I love you, Daddy.’ Luke’s soft child-like voice echoed in Vader’s mind who returned it in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope nothing to say here. Just some Luke/Vader fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> If something in this bothered you (mentally, i.e. Rape or the like) I apologize.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
